


Я ждал тебя тысячу лет

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: "- Ну и что с тобой делать? – Цзян Чэн отпустил кота и, прислонившись спиной к стене почти полностью развалившегося дома, сполз по ней прямо на землю.В ответ на его риторический вопрос кот только дернул ухом, лизнул лапку и повел носом. Цзян Чэн хмыкнул.- Очень содержательно. Но я тебя понял. Правда, едой поделиться не могу: у самого нет.С этим и правда было плохо. Бродячие заклинатели в последнее время вымирали, как вид..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с артов. А сейчас я понятия не имею, как описать то, с чем Муз в очередной раз выносит мне мозг. Это не АУ в полном смысле этого слова, хотя кое-какие моменты новеллы изменены.   
> Это очень-очень-очень постканон.   
> Повествование на 99% идет от лица Цзян Чэна, которому в фике всего 18 лет, и Вэй Ин с Лань Чжанем появятся далеко не сразу, о чем любителей канонной пары я честно предупреждаю.   
> Много. Очень много романтики на грани флаффа. Поэтому если вы не верите в мужчин, способных говорить другим мужчинам открыто о своих чувствах - то лучше даже не начинать читать. 
> 
> Те самые арты:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847219/v847219250/11c285/khB21UuFKDI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847219/v847219250/11c28d/F8euZx76zDs.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847219/v847219250/11c294/eYiivSyNwUs.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847219/v847219250/11c29b/gF-Mw1YGHSM.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847219/v847219250/11c2a3/yTbGO1a5QVo.jpg

— Ну и что с тобой делать? — Цзян Чэн отпустил кота и, прислонившись спиной к стене почти полностью развалившегося дома, сполз по ней прямо на землю. Поерзал немного, скрестил ноги и с тоской посмотрел на спасенного от мальчишек зверя. Тот был белый, не особо пушистый, на удивление чистый, с умными глазами. Какой-то неправильный. Ну или это Цзян Чэну с усталости и недосыпа так казалось. 

В ответ на его риторический вопрос кот только дернул ухом, лизнул лапку и повел носом. Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. 

— Очень содержательно. Но я тебя понял. Правда, едой поделиться не могу: у самого нет.

С этим и правда было все плохо. Бродячие заклинатели в последнее время вообще вымирали, как вид. Ордена захватывали все больше территорий, да и нечисть как-то с приходом лета пошла на убыль, словно даже ей было лень показываться в такую жару. И нет-нет, да и проскальзывала мыслишка о том, чтобы вернуться домой. Отец, конечно, встретит с распростертыми объятиями, да и сестра обрадуется. Но вернуться — значит сдаться, признать, что слаб, и маменька была права. Вот то-то она обрадуется теперь уже законному праву шпынять его до конца дней. Нет уж… были и похуже времена. Сейчас хотя бы тепло и сухо. Вода есть, крышу найдет. Да и хлеб-то уж точно как-нибудь раздобудет. В конце концов, не охотой единой. А там осень начнется, самая пора для нечисти. Главное, оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. И держать ухо востро. А то он поначалу гордо проходил мимо сплетен и легенд. Кто бы сказал ему тогда, что это самые главные и актуальные новости и есть. Только нужно уметь отличать вымысел от правды, а в этом он в последнее время изрядно поднаторел.

Хотя кое-что, конечно, стоит сразу мимо ушей пропускать. Ибо дичь несусветная. Ну вот, например, история о некогда сильном и могучем Ордене заклинателей, чья резиденция, Облачные Глубины, была спрятана где-то в долине среди этих, кстати, гор. И что _«…была в Ордене стена с четырьмя тысячами правил, что нельзя было там смеяться, бегать и шуметь. Ходили заклинатели всегда в белом, были степенны и спокойны. И правил ими великий Цзэ У Цзюнь со своим братом Хань Гуан Цзюнем. Оба были так прекрасны, что затмевали собою солнце. Но повстречал как-то младший брат свою любовь и ради нее оставил Орден. Ушел за нею, хоть и знал, что знается она с темными силами, нечистью управляет. Долго они странствовали, да вот только в Ордене том никак старейшины успокоиться не могли. Не хотели они свое солнце в такие темные руки отдавать. И послали того, кто сможет Хань Гуан Цзюня обратно привести. Нашел их тот человек, сначала уговорами, потом угрозами пытался вразумить беглеца. Но Хань Гуан Цзюнь разозлился, что не дают ему спокойно и счастливо жить, и прогнал человека. А тот затаил обиду и решил убить его любовь. Чтобы и Хань Гуан Цзюню отомстить и вернуть его домой. Подкараулил любовь, сладкими речами отвлек внимание и убил. А как узнал Хань Гуан Цзюнь — так и потемнело небо. Проклял он весь свой Орден. И такова сила его ненависти и горя была, что тотчас под заклятием оказались все, кто хоть какое-то отношение к Ордену имел, даже его старший брат. И теперь проклятые бродили по земле, не находя себе покоя, ища свою истинную любовь. Что, только найдя ее и получив взаимность, освободятся они от своего проклятия и своего бессмертия. А Облачные Глубины, оставшиеся без присмотра, потихоньку захватил лес. Только камни и трава — вот и все, что осталось»._

Красивая сказка. Особенно для охочих на всякие сопливые истории девушек. Цзян Чэну сразу бы понять, что это выдумка от начала до конца. Ибо если бы существовал когда-нибудь такой Орден, он бы точно об этом знал. В свое время он разве только не ночевал в библиотеке, изучая историю заклинателей и разыскивая утерянные со временем заклинания. И ни слова об этом загадочном Ордене не встретил. Однако на россказни эти повелся, как романтичная девчонка. И, вместо того чтобы уйти сразу же в поиске других мест, побогаче на нечисть, остался зачем-то. Как сказала бы маменька — поискать себе приключений на задницу, а на самом деле из банального любопытства и странного внутреннего ощущения, что он должен быть здесь и что свою работу он здесь еще не закончил. Ха. Он ее даже не начинал. Не считать же за работу успокоение расшалившегося на местном кладбище покойника, который никому не причинил вреда, разве что парочка пьяниц протрезвела. Кстати, говорят, здесь водятся кролики. Это, конечно, не фазаны Пристани Лотоса, но тушки можно выменять на что-нибудь более полезное. На крайний случай, съесть самому.

Цзян Чэн почесал нос, покосился на терпеливо сидящего рядом кота.  
— Ты ешь кроликов? Надеюсь, что ешь, потому что ничего другого у меня нет. Тебе разве что мышей ловить.

Кот в ответ лениво махнул хвостом и подошел поближе. Цзян Чэн легко поднял его на руки, почесал за ухом. Это точно был кот, а не кошка. К тому же ухоженный. Ни репейников в белоснежной шкурке, ни грязи, и даже уши целые, в отличие от других уличных котов. Этот был раньше явно домашним. Ну или и сейчас есть. Просто любитель погулять на свободе.

— Слушай, но если ты и правда домашний, может, тебе пора, а? — Цзян Чэн вернул кота на землю, еще немножко почесал теплое розовое ушко и убрал руки. Но кот, вместо того, чтобы уйти, подошел к нему поближе и устроился у ног, прижавшись теплым боком к бедру. Потерся носом и уткнулся в собственный пушистый хвост, всем своим видом давая понять, что ему и тут неплохо.

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. Не то, чтобы он всерьез решил, что теперь у него есть кот, просто… ну, вдвоем веселее сидеть под солнышком. И разговаривать с котом можно. По крайней мере, за сумасшедшего никто не примет. А то за время своего почти двухлетнего бродяжничества он немного отвык от обычного общения. Но, стоило признать, это все равно было лучше, чем дома. Нет, отца он любил беззаветно, сестру обожал. Он даже маменьку любил где-то глубоко в душе. Просто… 

Он ни о чем не жалел. По крайней мере, он научился выживать. Без денег и поддержки, в семнадцать лет, — это было не так-то легко. К тому же он смог посмотреть на себя другими глазами. И признать, что был совершенно отвратительным типом. Добрым, но заносчивым и разбалованным не в меру. От всего этого ненужного он избавился хоть и больно, зато быстро. Заодно научился сам стирать свои вещи, беречь одежду и худо-бедно готовить. Кто из мальчишек, оставшихся в Пристани Лотоса, мог похвастаться подобными умениями? А он умеет. И на свои девятнадцать сварит себе такой же суп, как варила сестра. Если доживет.

А солнышко-то припекает. Тепло, мягко. Даже земля под задницей прогрелась за эти дни. Он почти всю ночь пробегал по лесу, и теперь от этого тепла клонило в сон. Цзян Чэн поерзал немного, стараясь не особо тревожить задремавшего кота, и, устроившись поудобнее, прикрыл глаза. Потом у него, конечно, все тело будет болеть, но если он подремлет совсем немного… Здесь тихо, нет ветра и шума. Стена за спиной — отличное укрытие, даже если она — это почти все, что осталось от дома. Привидений он не боялся, духов не обижал, для нечисти рановато. Так что все, что ему здесь грозит — это быть покусанным комарами.

…Это был полусон-полуявь. Дрема, в которой не понятно, спишь ты или нет. Вроде и пейзаж вокруг тот же, но что-то все равно не так. Вон там, например, был забор? Во сне Цзян Чэн не помнил, но почему-то был уверен, что нет. А вот кот точно такой же. Правда, во сне он не спал. Зевнул, показав маленькие клычки, потянулся. Подошел ближе, встал передними лапками на его бедро и заглянул в лицо. Цзян Чэн попытался убрать кота подальше, потому что взгляд у хвостатого был слишком разумный и это почти пугало, но не смог и сдвинуться с места. Впрочем, сон и есть сон, и Цзян Чэн, вместо того чтобы попытаться еще раз, отвернулся сам. Изображение тут же поплыло, как и все его ощущения. Но он все равно оставался на том же месте, и даже стена за спиной была та же. Разве что теперь он чувствовал, что больше не один. Что рядом кто-то есть. Он даже почувствовал горячую ладонь на своем плече. А еще — что ее обладатель для него не опасен. Правда, когда рука неизвестного скользнула выше, Цзян Чэн начал в этом сомневаться. Но ни страха, ни желания отстраниться не возникло. Наоборот, это прикосновение ему понравилось, отдалось в теле чем-то томным и сладким. Такое властное и трепетное…

«Вань Инь»…

Этот шепот пролился в ухо, растекся внутри. Цзян Чэн хотел обернуться, увидеть того, кто зовет его, но не смог пошевелиться. Даже удивления от того, что кто-то знает это его имя, которым его даже родители не называли — не возникло. Губ коснулись чужие пальцы, прошлись по ним лаской, погладили скулу. Цзян Чэн выдохнул во сне, потянулся навстречу этому касанию, но только голова перекатилась на другое плечо, обнажив шею.

«Вань Инь… возлюбленный мой… ты прекрасен…»

Это были губы. Это точно были губы. То, что коснулось его шеи и, кажется, даже обожгло дыханием. А потом острая боль продрала тело, и он вскинулся, мгновенно просыпаясь. Накрыл шею, напугав своим резким движением кота, шарахнувшегося подальше и, заполошно оглядевшись, выругался. Отнял руку от шеи, поморщился, заметив красный след на ладони. Можно было предположить, что здешние комары до него доберутся. Вот только то, что его подсознание наделит этого комара таким голосом, чуткими пальцами и нежными губами… Кажется, ему все-таки пора хоть бордель навестить. Должен же в этом городке быть хоть какой-то бордель? А то если так и дальше пойдет…

Кот, опасливо косясь, подошел поближе, и Цзян Чэн, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Выражение на морде у того было неописуемое. Видимо, хвостатый решил, что хозяин ему достался полоумный, и теперь всерьез раздумывал на тему, а не сбежать ли, пока цел.

— Мне без тебя будет скучно, — на всякий случай заявил Цзян Чэн и хмыкнул, когда показалось, что кот вскинул бровь. Ну, по-своему, по-кошачьи. — Между прочим, не смешно.

Цзян Чэн еще немного побурчал, но замолк, когда кот все-таки подошел к нему. Ловко забрался на колени, встал на задние лапы, потерся мордочкой о его скулу, замурлыкал, словно успокаивая. Что-то типа «ты, конечно, тот еще псих, но все равно мне нравишься». Цзян Чэн улыбнулся, подхватил кота на руки, принимаясь поглаживать между ушками.

— А ты подлиза, да?

Кот дернул ухом и, получив еще немного ласки, вывернулся из его рук и спрыгнул на землю. Отряхнулся и отошел, вынюхивая одному ему известные следы. Цзян Чэн зевнул, потянулся и тоже встал.

— Ну что, пойдем, поищем что-нибудь на перекусить и где переночевать.

И они пошли. Цзян Чэн и кот, который то исчезал где-то в кустах, то появлялся впереди, чтобы, дождавшись Цзян Чэна, пристроиться рядом.

…С обедом им повезло. Проходя мимо покосившегося домика, Цзян Чэн услышал тихие причитания какой-то старушки, которая жаловалась на судьбу и на деда, оставившего ее так не вовремя и теперь развлекающегося где-то в другой жизни. Цзян Чэн предложил ей помочь, и почти четыре часа зарабатывал мозоли с лопатой в руках. Но обед, которым его отблагодарили, стоил всех усилий. Пара кусочков досталась даже коту, так что жаловаться им было не на что. Разве что на усталость и пыль, которая, смешавшись с потом, превратилась в настоящую грязь. Так что Цзян Чэн, разморенный и ленивый после сытной еды, отправился на поиски ближайшего источника, найти который оказалось не так-то просто. Местные махали куда-то в сторону покрытых лесом гор, но никаких других ориентиров не давали. Была идея ополоснуться в реке, но он не рискнул. Судя по рассказам жителей, в ней издавна жил Омут, беспокоить который не хотелось даже Цзян Чэну. Он, конечно, заклинатель, но с такой напастью в одиночку не справиться. В общем, так и вышло, что Цзян Чэн заблудился, в какой-то момент потеряв концентрацию. Не смертельно и не страшно, но обидно. Тем более что солнышко потихоньку уже покатилось к горизонту, а ночевка где-нибудь на дереве — то еще удовольствие.

Да еще и кот пропал. Собственно, это на кончик его хвоста, мерно покачивающийся впереди, Цзян Чэн отвлекся, впав в какой-то странный транс. А когда очнулся, вокруг был незнакомый лес и полное отсутствие живности.

— Киса-киса-киса… — не особо надеясь на ответ, позвал кота Цзян Чэн, почувствовавший себя вдруг таким одиноким. — Предатель пушистый.

— Мяу? — почти возмущенный мяв раздался откуда-то сбоку, и Цзян Чэн резко развернулся. Заметив знакомую белую мордочку, он даже выругался облегченно. Но особо порадоваться не успел, так как кот, потянув носом, развернулся и исчез в кустах.

— Эй! Стой! — Цзян Чэн, не думая, кинулся следом. Кот, конечно, не собака, но, насколько знал Цзян Чэн, даже самые дикие из них старались держаться поближе к человеку, а, значит, что рядом с хвостатым у него будет больше шансов выбраться.

Погоня продолжалась недолго. В какой-то момент впереди посветлело, и Цзян Чэн вывалился на полянку, посреди которой был… источник. Идеально круглая каменная чаша была доверху наполнена кристально чистой водой. Ее зеркальная поверхность так манила, а Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя таким грязным, что даже не подумал о безопасности или о том, что делает в лесу этот явно рукотворный источник. Оставив грязную одежду на берегу, стянув ленту с волос, он со стоном погрузился в воду, оказавшуюся той самой температуры, к которой он привык с детства. Не ледяная колодезная, но и не горячая. Идеальная.  
Вдоволь нанырявшись и даже прополоскав волосы, он оперся спиной о бортик, откинул голову, подставляя лицо заходящему солнцу, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя расслабленным. Хотя на самом деле расслабляться было нельзя. Он неизвестно где, у него нет укрытия, из еды только парочка пирожков, которые ему всунула та самая бабушка в дорогу. И кот неизвестно где.

Вспомнив о хвостатом, Цзян Чэн открыл глаза, собираясь его позвать, но, заметив белую шкурку умывающегося кота рядом с кучей своей одежды, снова расслабился, сползая в сон. Ему было так хорошо, что он не вздрогнул бы, даже если бы рядом вдруг возникла маменька.

Плеск воды был еле слышен. Но Цзян Чэну было лениво даже открывать глаза. Этот то ли транс, то ли сон был таким цепким, что вырваться из него было невозможно.

«Вань Инь…»

И снова этот бархатный голос. Касание пальцев.

«Вань Инь… я так долго жду тебя…»

Цзян Чэну показалось, что ему удалось открыть глаза. По крайней мере, он больше не видел темноту. Он проснулся? Или это просто сон такой? Но лицо мужчины перед собой он прежде не видел ни во сне, ни наяву. Такое он бы не забыл. Невероятно красивое, строгое, чуть печальное, с хищным выражением темно-карих глаз. У Цзян Чэна на миг даже дыхание перехватило. И даже крошечные клычки, едва виднеющиеся из-за кромки губ, не пугали. Тяжелые гладкие черные волосы, облачный узор татуировки стелился по высокому открытому лбу. Цзян Чэн тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну. Ему хотелось что-то спросить, но язык не слушался. Так что все, что он мог –это смотреть, слушать и чувствовать легчайшие прикосновения.

«Ты все так же красив, мой лотос… Создан для меня… только мой».

Цзян Чэн хотел возмутиться, но губы коснулись губ, и слова исчезли. Теперь в голове билось только яростное:  
«Еще».

Он сказал это вслух? Как стыдно. Или во сне можно?

Незнакомец в его сне негромко рассмеялся, нежно погладил его приоткрытые губы.

«Мой нетерпеливый мальчик… Не торопись. Просто иди ко мне».

Цзян Чэн возмущенно вскинулся и…  
…тут же ушел под воду.

Вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и тряся головой. Спасибо, что не утонул. Поняв, что замерз и что солнце вот-вот коснется своим краем горизонта, он торопливо вылез из источника. Скорчил рожицу возмущенно смотрящему на него мокрому от его «пробуждения» коту и отжал волосы. Повернулся к кучке своей одежды, поморщился, глядя на грязные разводы и внутренне содрогаясь от необходимости натянуть это на себя. С другой стороны, чистое белье у него есть, кое-что по мелочи тоже имеется. Сейчас лето, тепло даже ночью, так что не замерзнет. А одежду постирает. Но сначала надо найти где бы переночевать.

Быстро одевшись, он опустил глаза вниз, почувствовав, как трется об его ноги еще немного взъерошенный от водных процедур кот. Не рискнув брать его на руки, Цзян Чэн присел на корточки, почесал за ушками.  
— Прости за то, что обрызгал тебя, усатый.

— Мр? — кот, на мордочке которого было написано откровенное наслаждение такой лаской, даже ухом не повел. Но, стоило Цзян Чэну выпрямиться с тяжким вздохом, как он тут же сиганул в кусты. Пошуршал там немного и высунулся обратно, словно приглашая следовать за собой.

Цзян Чэн собрал в заплечную сумку свои грязные вещи и шагнул за котом. В конце концов, какая разница, в какую сторону идти, если в конце пути его будет ждать крыша над головой и хотя бы одна стена.  
2.1.  
…Его ждала лестница. Высокая, уходящая, кажется, в самые небеса. Сотни каменных ступенек с пробивающейся в трещинах яркой травой. Цзян Чэн аж застонал, представляя себе этот подъем. Но любопытство было уже не унять. Да и темнело быстро. Так что, матеря бегущего по лестнице кота, Цзян Чэн начал подниматься. На последнем глотке воздуха Цзян Чэн преодолел самую верхнюю ступеньку, да так и замер, глядя на возвышающуюся каменную стену. Нет, Стену, сплошь испещренную надписями, часть из которых можно было даже разобрать.

«Не шуметь».  
«Не бегать».  
«Нельзя распивать алкоголь».

От внезапного озарения он даже пошатнулся. Сморгнул, не веря своим глазам, даже подошел к Стене поближе, чтобы убедиться, что она реальна.

— Не может быть! — потрясенно выдохнул он и прикусил губу. Понял что сделал, и нервно рассмеялся. Не шуметь, ага. Только, судя по общему ощущению запустения, вряд ли кто явится, чтобы его отругать. Но…

Получается, что легенда не лгала? И это есть те самые заброшенные Облачные Глубины. Цзян Чэн думал, что резиденция должна была быть как минимум выше в горах. А он нашел ее так просто. Хотя… не так уж и просто, если вспомнить, что какое-то время он брел по лесу куда глаза глядят и на самом деле путь сюда не повторит, даже если очень захочет.  
От дальнейших размышлений его отвлекло нетерпеливое кошачье мяуканье. Старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что сюда его привел кот, Цзян Чэн направился вслед за ним. В конце концов, раз уж тому так не терпелось уйти от Стены подальше, то, наверное, были причины. Может, он правила не любит.

Резиденция была, без преувеличения, огромной. Светлой, какой-то воздушной. В наплывающих сумерках острые углы стали мягче, и Цзян Чэн откровенно залипал на крышах, мостиках и аллеях. Казалось, что время здесь застыло. Ни в одном окне не горел свет, Цзян Чэн мог занять любое помещение, но что-то удерживало его. Словно… словно это было неправильно. Он здесь чужой. И в эти комнаты когда-нибудь обязательно вернутся их хозяева.

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул, когда сумерки стали совсем густыми. Ему стоит поискать какой-нибудь навес или беседку. Но, стоило сделать шаг в сторону, как под ноги метнулся кот. Цзян Чэн вздрогнул от неожиданности, зашипел, но передумал ругаться, когда понял, что усатый и в этот раз собирается ему что-то показать. Не убиться бы еще по дороге в такой темноте… Правда, стоило ему об этом подумать, как по всей резиденции вспыхнули факелы, осветив ее так, как должно. Цзян Чэна поневоле продрало ознобом. Он поежился и поспешил вслед за ушедшим далеко вперед котом.

…Этот дом был большим. И, остановившись на его пороге, Цзян Чэн не ощутил тех эмоций, которые были раньше. Словно именно здесь он не был чужой. Словно его тут… ждали? Обругав себя за мнительность и излишнее воображение, он, тем не менее, прошел дальше, не чувствуя никакого дискомфорта. Наоборот, почему-то появилось ощущение, что он вернулся домой. Строгая и функциональная обстановка. Ничего лишнего. Только большое пространство и изысканная красота, которой было ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы от нее не устать.

Кот исчез почти сразу, на этот раз даже не попытавшись позвать с собой, но Цзян Чэн решил, что, в конце концов, даже у котов должна быть личная жизнь. Может, где-то здесь у него кошка и целый выводок котят.

Честно оставив один пирожок на крыльце для предполагаемого кошачьего семейства, Цзян Чэн вернулся в комнаты. Почесал нос, размышляя о своих дальнейших действиях, а потом все-таки решил, что бродить ночью — идея не самая лучшая. К тому же он так устал, что даже его извечное любопытство уснуло. А вот завтра… Завтра он сунет свой нос в каждый уголок.

Съев один пирожок и оставив еще один на завтрак, Цзян Чэн немного поколебался, но лечь на хозяйскую кровать, несмотря на то, что белье на ней было свежим и чистым, словно его застелили только час назад, наглости все же не набрался. И свернулся на широком диване, коротковатом, но все же вполне себе удобном, если немного поджать ноги.

Правда, сон все равно был странным. Сначала все было хорошо, а потом ему вдруг привиделось, что в комнате появился кто-то еще. Что этот «кто-то» взял его на руки и перенес на кровать. Она была такой удобной, что Цзян Чэн даже возражать не стал. Лишь свернулся под одеялом, откладывая расшифровку своих странных сновидений на утро. И, чувствуя, как перебирает его волосы чья-то рука, снова провалился в сон.

***

Утро было светлым, теплым, полным пения птиц и аромата цветов. Цзян Чэн откинул одеяло, с удовольствием потянулся и замер, когда до него дошло, что над его головой полог, которого точно не было вечером, а ноги не висят в воздухе, а вполне себе комфортно лежат на кровати.

Кровати?!

Он резко вскинулся, садясь на постели. Огляделся и шумно сглотнул. Та же комната. И диван, на котором он вчера уснул — вон он, стоит у стены. Но он спит в кровати. И бояться, конечно, уже поздно, но сердце заколотилось где-то в горле. Значит, это был не сон. Его кто-то перенес. И… даже лежал рядом?! Цзян Чэн обернулся, но на соседней подушке спал, свернувшись калачиком, только кот. Никаких незнакомцев, вообще никого. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, кот открыл один глаз, пошевелил ухом и, убедившись, что беспокойный человек не собирается завтракать, решил подремать еще немного.

Цзян Чэн нервно хмыкнул и встал с кровати. Может, он вчера ошибся, и в резиденции есть еще кто-то живой? Стоит поискать. А также постирать одежду и подумать на тему обеда с ужином, ибо у него остался только один пирожок. Ну и исследовать эти загадочные Облачные Глубины, раз уж он здесь. Такой шанс выпадает не каждому и то - раз в сто лет, так что стоит воспользоваться. А разбор своих снов он оставит на потом.

Наскоро умывшись дождевой водой из бочки-ловушки, Цзян Чэн собрал волосы заново и, сжевав оставшийся пирожок, не забыв оставить коту кусочек, спустился с крыльца и, чувствуя себя сопливым мальчишкой, ринулся в новую загадку с головой.

…Чем больше он бродил по лабиринтам резиденции, тем больше верил в легенду о ней. Те, что жили здесь когда-то, не собирались ее покидать. Все осталось на своих местах, так же, как и было. Рукописи ждали своего часа, свитки, даже еда в чашке. Не увидев и признака гниения, Цзян Чэн из любопытства сунул нос в одну такую и чуть не захлебнулся слюной. Еда была свежей и пахла просто одуряюще для его пустого желудка, давно уже забывшего про съеденный пирожок. Словно и ее коснулось заклятие бессмертия. Правда, попробовать Цзян Чэн решился только булочку, полагая, что если что — помучается животом, но хотя бы выживет.

Булочка была невероятно вкусной, так что Цзян Чэн взял еще две и пошел дальше. Больше всего удивила площадка для тренировок, похожая и не похожая на ту, что осталась дома. И что-то вроде музея со стеной славы, как понял Цзян Чэн, Глав Орденов. И да, они все были в белом. И с лобной лентой на лбу. Где-то такой узор он уже видел. А потом…

Он застыл перед последним портретом в ряду, не веря своим глазам. Тот незнакомец из его сна. Только лицо у него на портрете было моложе и… попроще? Но это точно он. Этот прищур, мягкие искры в глазах… Цзян Чэн даже подошел поближе, не особо понимая зачем, погладил нарисованные скулы. Поймал себя на этом, отшатнулся, заливаясь смущенным румянцем. Что за ерунда? Он никогда особо мужчинами не интересовался, хотя и признавал, что отдельные их представители стоят внимания. Но что-то в этом лице… Оно было тем же, что и в его сне, вне всякого сомнения, и все-таки другим. Словно что-то наложило на него свой отпечаток, что-то страшное, что изменило его.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул, обреченно оглянулся и, отступив к противоположной стене, прислонился к ней, сложив руки. Он упорно избегал необходимости анализа своих снов, но тут уж никуда от этого не деться. И это не его богатое воображение. И не отсутствие личной жизни. Он видел во сне… А кого, кстати, он видел? Цзян Чэн опустил взгляд, ища табличку с именем Главы Ордена, и невольно вздрогнул, найдя. Цзэ У Цзюнь. Лань Си Чень. С ног до головы словно кипятком обдало от шока. Цзэ У Цзюнь?! Так… так, получается, и в этом легенда не солгала? И, судя по тому, что дальше портретов не было, он действительно был последним Главой. Тогда и проклятие — правда? Цзян Чэн сполз по стене прямо на пол, когда до него дошло. Если верить этой самой легенде, обитатели Облачных Глубин теперь бессмертны. Ходят по миру в поисках своей истинной любви. А вдруг… Вдруг кто-то из них до сих пор живет здесь? Вдруг кого-то и так устраивает его бессмертие, и плевать он хотел на истинную любовь. Тогда и свежая еда вполне себе объяснима. А то, что нет никого… Ну так резиденция большая. Да и перенес же его кто-то на кровать. И это точно был не бесплотный дух, а вполне себе живой человек. А он, получается, вломился к кому-то в дом, съел чей-то завтрак. Нет, можно, конечно, найти огрехи в такой логике типа он здесь столько мест уже излазил, никого не встретив, но посыл от этого все равно не изменится. И кот, скорее всего, местный. Потому и ухоженный, что есть кому за ним присматривать. Ой-йе…

Цзян Чэн поднялся на чуть подрагивающих ногах, на всякий случай извинился перед портретом Цзэ У Цзюня, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, и вымелся наружу. Надо уходить, пока не поздно. На одну ночь его, конечно, приютили, но наглеть все же не стоит.  
Знакомый дом он нашел быстро. С трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы не сорваться на бег, он добрался до комнаты, в которой ночевал, и замер на пороге, шумно сглатывая. Здесь прибрались. Заменили сгоревшие свечи, застелили постель, на столике появился кувшин. Его вещи были аккуратно сложены, и даже сумка скромно стояла в уголке.

Чувствуя себя идиотом, Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул и открыл рот:

— Прости, хозяин, за вторжение. И спасибо за приют.

Сказал и замолчал, не зная, что еще бы придумать. Да и надо ли?

Чувствуя загривком разлившееся вокруг напряженное внимание, он дошел до своей сумки, забрав по дороге свои вещи, и почти тут же чуть не выронил их, когда волос словно коснулись.  
«Вань Инь… Не уходи…»

Цзян Чэн резко развернулся, но позади не было никого, только тончайшими занавесками играл ветер. Но ему точно не показалось. Тот же голос, что и в его снах. Такой же бархатный и кажущийся бесплотным.

— Ты… — он прижал к себе вещи покрепче, словно это могло его спасти. Смешно, должно быть, выглядело это со стороны, но смеяться никто не торопился. — Что тебе нужно?

«Не уходи…» — голос шел отовсюду. Цзян Чэн даже обернулся вокруг себя, но никого не заметил.

— Кто ты?

«Вань Инь… дождись ночи и все узнаешь…»

— Да сейчас… — Цзян Чэн поджал губы, начиная раздражаться. Странные тут люди живут. Хотя кто сказал, что люди? С ним вот невидимка разговаривает. Или чей-то дух. Хотя чего еще ждать от проклятого Ордена? С другой стороны, он здесь почти сутки и пока жив. И ночью его даже не убили. — Я проторчу здесь до ночи, а потом явится хозяин и убьет за нарушенный фэн-шуй.

«Ты все такой же, Вань Инь…» — от мелодичного призрачного смеха, разлившегося в воздухе, Цзян Чэну стало вдруг жарко. А потом до него дошел смысл сказанного.  
— В смысле «такой же»?

«Дождись ночи — и узнаешь…»

— Эй, это нечестный прием! — тут же вскинулся Цзян Чэн. Но в ответ — только тишина. Цзян Чэн даже немного подождал и, пнув ни в чем не повинную ножку кровати, буркнул: — Ну и пожалуйста…

Почти демонстративно бросил вещи на ближайшую поверхность и вышел, ворча под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы его слышали.

— Вот и останусь. И съем чей-то ужин. И залезу везде, куда захочу. И вообще…

Что «вообще» он придумать не успел. На крыльце дома сидел кот и, судя по его морде, хвостатый откровенно над ним и его поведением смеялся. Цзян Чэн даже на секунду смутился. Но потом гордо вскинул нос и прошествовал мимо, на этот раз молча. Правда, действительно в трапезную. Ибо от всего этого у него не только голова заболела, но и аппетит разыгрался.

Здесь осталось все точно так же, как и было утром. Те же ложки, те же чашки, тот же нетронутый рис и остальные блюда. И та же дырка в горке булочек, которую он проделал, забрав парочку. Значит, все-таки здесь никто не готовил, а еда просто была такой же «бессмертной». Цзян Чэн вздохнул и, прихватив пирожок из другой кучки, устроился в уголке. Хорошо хоть, что вода у него была своя.

Вкуса он почти не почувствовал, занятый разбором своего идиотского поведения. Повелся, как мальчишка. Хотя оправдание у него есть. И вовсе не голос был тому причиной. А собственное имя. Вань Инем его никто никогда не называл. Так что откуда обладатель этого самого голоса его знает — стоило бы уточнить. Он, конечно, может действительно оказаться духом, который может нормально разговаривать только по ночам, но какая разница на самом деле. Он, Цзян Чэн, заклинатель. С теорией у него, конечно, так себе, ибо учителя и библиотека остались дома, зато с практикой все отлично. К тому же, сколько всего нового он узнал, пока бродяжничал… За парочку заклинаний маменька бы душу продала. Но ее здесь нет, здесь только странный Орден, странный голос, невероятно красивый сон и собственное любопытство. И проклятое ощущение правильности происходящего. Несмотря ни на что, он все равно чувствовал себя дома. В том большом доме и даже здесь, в трапезной. Как такое могло быть — он понятия не имел. Но собирался выяснить.

Выйдя на крыльцо, он вдохнул полной грудью. Потрясающий здесь воздух. Чистый. Почти сладкий, так непохожий на чуть влажный воздух Пристани Лотоса. Интересно, как там родители, сестра? Вышла ли замуж? А отец с матерью помирились или так и живут, от любви до ненависти? Хотя теперь, наверное, уже нет. Последние новости о доме, которые до него долетали, это то, что у Главы Ордена родился сын. Узнав об этом, Цзян Чэн поначалу даже обиделся. Типа стоило ему только сбежать – так родители сразу же заменой обзавелись. А он, между прочим, все равно бы вернулся. Не сейчас, конечно, а после того, как станет настоящим заклинателем, на счету которого будет такое количество нечисти, что он со счету собьется. А потом остыл. И даже устыдился своих мыслей. И решил, что обязательно заглянет домой, познакомится со своим братишкой. И что, что разница в восемнадцать лет, он с удовольствием послушает детский лепет. 

Цзян Чэн чихнул и вернулся в реальность. До вечера осталось не так много времени, а у него, между прочим, есть еще дела. Например, постирать наконец вещи. А то стыдно на самом деле. Взрослый парень, а в сумке таскает такой ужас. Так что Цзян Чэн повздыхал немного и, бегом добравшись до дома и забрав из сумки свои вещи, также быстро оттуда удрал. 

Стирка стоила ему полтора часа времени, заледеневших рук, вконец испорченного настроения и раздражения. И мысли в голову лезли разные. Порой настолько не связанные, что Цзян Чэн даже перестал в какой-то момент обращать на них внимания.

Согрелся он только в трапезной. Да и то, не в самой трапезной, а на большой кухне, куда он зашел для того, чтобы согреть воды для чая. Чувствуя себя донельзя странно в одиночестве среди котлов и котелков, он долго возился с очагом, но все мучения того стоили. Когда он, устроившись на крыльце уже знакомого дома, грея руки о горячую чашку с чаем, сидел и, глядя на зажигающиеся в небе звезды, слушал тишину, которая на самом деле была полна звуков. Пения цикад, шелеста листвы, перезвона колокольчиков… Он не был романтиком. И красоту окружающего мира обычно не замечал, оценивая происходящее рядом только как полезное, неполезное и опасное. Просто здесь, оказавшись в таком странном одиночестве, он вдруг понял, что есть еще какая-то жизнь. Не наследника Ордена, не бродячего заклинателя, не вздорного мальчишки, который решил, что уже взрослый. И что в этой другой жизни можно быть спокойным, никуда не торопиться и, попивая чай, откровенно наслаждаться тишиной и гармонией, которую раньше никогда не ценил. Наверное… наверное, он даже мог бы здесь остаться.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул, и носа коснулся почти незаметный запах сандала. Словно кто-то прошел мимо, и до него донесся этот кажущийся почему-то родным аромат. И сразу же следом навалилось ощущение чьего-то присутствия за спиной. Он вскинулся и замер, когда на плечи легли чужие руки. Теплые, тяжелые, совсем не призрачные руки.

— Не бойся. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

И голос был настоящим. Тем же, только настоящим. Чуть более глубоким, живым, искрящимся от непонятных Цзян Чэну эмоций.

— Ты… — он осторожно поставил уже пустую чашку подальше от себя и развернулся, вставая.

Он был действительно красивым. Чуть выше него, в белоснежных одеждах, с узором-татуировкой на лбу. Похожий на того, кого видел Цзян Чэн во сне и на картине. И в то же время… Он был немного старше. И тень, лежащая на его лице, словно ломала точеные черты. Сердце Цзян Чэна почему-то заныло.

— Я рад видеть тебя здесь, Вань Инь, — знакомый незнакомец коротко поклонился ему.

— Я видел твой портрет. Ты Цзэ у Цзюнь. Лань…

— Хуань. Для тебя я Лань Хуань, — мужчина улыбнулся, и его лицо посветлело.

Цзян Чэн недоверчиво нахмурился.

— С чего бы вдруг такое отношение? И ты обещал рассказать мне, откуда знаешь меня. Я в этих местах недавно, и своего имени не успел разболтать.

— Я знаю тебя гораздо дольше. Дольше, чем ты мог бы себе вообразить, — Лань Хуань протянул ему руку. — Пойдем со мной. Нас ждет долгий разговор.

Цзян Чэн поколебался, глядя на тонкие музыкальные пальцы, и, обреченно вздохнув, коснулся их кончиков своим. С одной стороны — он не девушка, чтобы с ним так обращались, с другой — здесь все равно никого нет. Да и плевать.

Лань Хуань деликатно взял его за руку, то ли специальной, то ли случайной лаской погладил ладонь, на секунду бросив Цзян Чэна в жар, и повел за собой в дом. Он был уже освещен, и в этом неровном свете свечей Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя попавшим в легенду. Хотя больше было похоже на сказку для девочек. Даже «прекрасный принц» имелся. Разве что он сам девушкой не был.  
— Я уже пил чай, — поспешно бросил он, увидев накрытый чайный столик.

— Я знаю, — Лань Хуань рассмеялся. — Но уверен, что ты не пожалеешь, если присоединишься ко мне. К тому же, нам предстоит долгий разговор.

Цзян Чэн сморщил нос, но спорить не стал и устроился за столом, почему-то остро чувствуя потерю тепла руки Лань Хуаня. Невольно втянул носом аромат поднимающегося над уже разлитым чаем пара.

— Что это за сорт? — он принял пиалу, сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза, когда божественный вкус разлился по языку.

— «Песнь ночи». Этот состав я собирал сам. Для любимого человека. Он ему очень нравился, — с затаенной улыбкой в глазах ответил Лань Хуань. — Успокаивает, снимает головные боли и напряжение в мышцах.

Цзян Чэн облизнулся.  
— Я понимаю, почему он ему нравился, — он с сожалением отставил пиалу, откуда-то зная, что больше того, что он выпил, пить нельзя, иначе удовольствие превратится в страдание. — Спасибо.

Лань Хуань проследил за его движениями и улыбнулся. От счастья, засиявшего в его глазах, Цзян Чэну стало даже немного неловко. Он же всего лишь похвалил вкус чая. Ну и спасибо сказал.

— Я был рад предложить его тебе, — Лань Хуань чинно сложил руки на коленях и поднял на Цзян Чэна чистый взгляд. — Ты слышал легенду об Облачных Глубинах?

Цзян Чэн тут же подобрался, как охотничья собака, почуявшая дичь. Ну или заклинатель, увидевший нечисть.

— Да. В городе она очень популярна.

— И правдива. Большей частью.

— Так мы действительно в Облачных Глубинах? И я видел твой портрет в галерее. Цзэ У Цзюнь. Твой брат проклял тебя?

— Нас всех. Я не знал о том, что задумали Старейшины и дядя, иначе не позволил бы сотворить все это с ним.

— Расскажи, — попросил Цзян Чэн, подаваясь вперед. Если было что-то, что он любил так же, как интересные истории, то он этого не знал. — Там ведь не все так просто было. И что за темные силы?

— Темная энергия, — Лань Хуань повернулся к окну, и его лицо смягчилось. — Лань Чжань, мой младший брат, был очень замкнутым. Но влюбился в Вэй Ина — в человека, который был совсем не похож на него. Шумный, веселый, задорный. Но… Ты знаешь это время как Эпоху становления Орденов.

— Тогда была война, — зачарованно произнес Цзян Чэн, боясь даже предположить, сколько же тогда Лань Хуаню лет и почему-то даже не удивившись, что его брат влюбился в мужчину.

— Да. Тогда была война. Вэй Ин потерял свое золотое ядро, и темная энергия — единственное, что ему осталось. С его помощью удалось выиграть войну. Но его подвиги быстро забылись. Мой брат добился от него взаимности, сделал его своим супругом. Но в Облачных Глубинах Вэй Ину не было места, и они ушли. Они долго странствовали по миру, ища место, где бы смогли почувствовать себя дома. Несколько лет все было хорошо, а потом в Облачных Глубинах появился человек, имя которого я даже не хочу произносить. Он сказал, что встречал моего брата и его мужа. Что Лань Чжань полностью находится под контролем Вэй Ина. Что он забыл светлый путь и вместе с Вэй Ином творит зло. У него не было доказательств, но он был обаятелен и умел красиво говорить. Дядя поверил. Вэй Ин никогда ему не нравился, и слова того человека только раздули огонь его неприятия, доведя его до ненависти. Доносчик пообещал, что за возможность учиться и жить в Облачных Глубинах он приведет Лань Чжаня домой. Дядя и старейшины согласились. Отдали ему одежды адепта Гу Су Лань и стали ждать. Все, что случилось дальше, я знаю только с чужих слов. Легенда говорит, что он убил Вэй Ина для того, чтобы отомстить обидевшему его Лань Чжаню и чтобы тот, потеряв мужа, вернулся домой. Но я знаю, что все было не так. Ему не нужен был Лань Чжань. Его план был совсем в другом. У Вэй Ина была вещь, которой он очень хотел обладать. Но, найдя дом для себя и своего супруга, Лань Чжань создал из него настоящую крепость, чтобы защитить любимого. И пробраться туда мог только тот, кому он доверяет. Иногда я посылал к нему наших адептов с новостями или просьбами, и в тот раз ни Вэй Ин, ни Лань Чжань ничего не заподозрили. Ночью этот человек попытался найти и украсть нужную ему вещь, но Вэй Ин поймал его. Этот поступок «адепта Гу Су Лань» застал его врасплох, и человек, воспользовавшись его замешательством, убил его. И сбежал до того, как его обнаружил Лань Чжань. А дальше… дальше… — Лань Хуань с медленным выдохом повернулся к Цзян Чэну. — Во всем, что было дальше, легенда не лжет. Лань Чжань проклял Орден. Те, кто нашел свою любовь, потеряли ее. И с тех пор они были обречены на бессмертие пока не найдут ее. Возлюбленные членов Ордена погибли сразу. Если пара состояла из двух представителей Ордена — умер кто-то из них. Орден накрыли горе и ненависть. Те, кто не попал под действие проклятия, поспешили уйти, но таких было немного. Оставшиеся же… были вынуждены справляться сами. Но никто не захотел остаться здесь.

— А… ты? — Цзян Чэн прикусил губу. — Ты же не виноват.

— А мне была уготована особенная участь, — Лань Хуань отвел взгляд. — Я Глава Ордена, и я не могу уйти. Я — его хранитель и единственный живущий здесь. Мой любимый супруг умер вдали от меня, и я даже не смог с ним попрощаться. Я сам — лишь дух, обретающий тело только после заката солнца. Это — мое наказание. Я заперт здесь, и за пределы Облачных Глубин могу выйти только в теле своего помощника.

Он повернулся и позвал куда-то в темноту:  
— Лян Шен!

Рядом с ним из темноты появился кот. Тот самый, белый, которого Цзян Чэн спас от мальчишек.

Лань Хуань погладил кота между ушек, почесал подбородок.  
— Это мой спаситель. Единственное существо, которое было со мной рядом все это время и не дало сойти с ума.

— Все время? Так он…

— Подарок любимого. И так же бессмертен, как и я. Вселившись в его тело, я могу выходить днем за пределы Облачных Глубин. Именно так я увидел тебя.

Лань Хуань поднял на него глаза. Такие открытые, больные, счастливые…

— Ты… — Цзян Чэн растерялся, и Лань Хуань прикусил губу.

— Я не верил, что нечто подобное может быть. Но ты словно подарок небес.

— Я не понимаю…

— Цзян Чэн. Вань Инь. Глава Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян. Мой супруг. Тот, кого я ждал девяносто четыре года.

Цзян Чэн шарахнулся, взмывая с пола.  
— Нет! Ты… ты псих! От одиночества последние мозги потерял!

Лань Хуань улыбнулся, даже не сделав попытки приблизиться.  
— У тебя была сестра Янь Ли. Вэй Ин был твоим названным братом и самым близким другом. На той войне ты потерял и его, и родителей. Но смог подняться и поднять Орден.

Цзян Чэн сглотнул.  
— Все в Ордене глубоко чтят память Цзян Чэна. Но меня всего лишь назвали в его честь. Это ничего не значит.

— Ты — его точная копия. Тебе понравился чай, хотя он был единственным, кто мог его пить. И ты чувствуешь себя здесь дома. Ему тоже нравилось здесь. Он говорил, что только здесь чувствует себя, словно в другой жизни.

Цзян Чэн вздрогнул.  
— Хочешь сказать, что во мне — его душа?

— Ты — это ты, Вань Инь. Человек, которого я любил, потерял и ждал все это время. Перерождение.

Цзян Чэн выругался, и Лань Хуань рассмеялся.  
— Ты очарователен.

— Но я — не он! Я — это я. Я не Глава Ордена, я тебя не помню, я… Даже не думай ко мне приставать! Мне все равно, кем он для тебя был, ты мне даже не нравишься!

В темных глазах Лань Хуаня промелькнула боль и тут же скрылась.

— Я знаю, Вань Инь. Что ты не помнишь меня. Что ты не вспомнишь себя в той, далекой для тебя жизни. Я все это знаю. Я ничего не требую у тебя. Только прошу дать мне шанс. Не уходи, Вань Инь. Дай мне возможность просто побыть рядом с тобой. Возможно, ты и прав, и я давно сошел с ума. Но я прошу тебя.

Он склонил голову, и Цзян Чэн растерянно и зло топнул ногой. Он не знал, что делать. Не знал, чего хочет от него этот странный человек. Надо было уйти еще днем. Надо уйти сейчас. Но стоило представить себе одиночество длиной в девяносто четыре года, как сердце невольно сжималось. Пусть он ничего не должен, но если бы ему пришлось коротать в одиночестве столько лет, не в состоянии даже умереть, когда захочешь…

— Я — не он… — беспомощно произнес он.

Лань Хуань медленно и грациозно поднялся. Подошел к нему, заглянул в глаза, осторожно касаясь ладонью груди.

— Ты помнишь меня здесь. Мне этого достаточно. И пусть ты не вспомнишь нашу первую встречу или наш первый поцелуй — это не так важно, пока об этом помню я. У тебя будут другие воспоминания. Они не будут лучше или хуже. Они будут просто другими. Твоими.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Цзян Чэн облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы и напрягся, заметив каким взглядом Лань Хуань проследил движение его языка.

— Быть рядом. И если твое сердце не станет биться сильнее — я скажу тебе спасибо, провожу к воротам и пожелаю доброго пути и счастья.

— А где же посулы, угрозы и шантаж? — криво усмехнулся Цзян Чэн. С точки зрения бродячего заклинателя такое предложение — просто находка. Целый Орден в распоряжении, крыша над головой. Вот только чем ему за это придется заплатить?

— Угрозами не заставишь полюбить, — Лань Хаунь положил ладонь на его лоб, погладил, отведя в сторону выбившуюся прядку. Улыбнулся с нежностью. — Ты заплетал две косички по бокам. Как отец. Тебе шло. Но из-за этого вот эта прядка постоянно вилась, и ты злился, когда я просил тебя не прятать ее. Она мне нравилась.

— Хватит. Пожалуйста, — Цзян Чэн отстранился, не в силах терпеть чужую боль, которая пела в ласковом голосе. — Хватит.

— Прости, — Лань Хуань опустил взгляд, сжал пальцы в кулак, который «забыл» на его плече, словно не способный заставить себя не касаться. — Я не могу не вспоминать. Воспоминания — это все, чем я жил долгие годы. И сожалением, что не был рядом с тобой все время.

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул.  
— Ты… манипулятор…

— Прости, — Лань Хуань отшатнулся, поспешно отошел. Отвернулся, обхватывая себя за плечи, словно ему стало невыносимо холодно. Цзян Чэну на мгновение стало стыдно, и он задал первый попавшийся на язык вопрос.

— Так… так ты днем бродишь бесплотным духом, а ночью становишься собой?

— Иногда, на короткие мгновения моих сил и желания хватает на то, чтобы обрести плоть и днем. Но это желание должно быть очень сильным. И даже несколько секунд во плоти требуют очень много усилий.

— Как вчера днем. Ты ведь мне не снился. Получается, ты все это время был рядом со мной, хоть и в теле кота.

— Вне Облачных Глубин я даже ночью не могу стать прежним. А мне так нужно было поговорить с тобой, заглянуть в твои глаза не кошачьими, а своими глазами.

Цзян Чэн прикусил губу, немного поколебался и решительно вернулся к столику.  
— Ладно, — сел, вскинул взгляд на Лань Хуаня. — Я остаюсь. Понятия не имею, чем буду тут заниматься, но если тебе так хочется… Ненадолго.

Лицо Лань Хуаня озарилось настоящим, неподдельным счастьем. Он подошел, опустился на пол напротив Цзян Чэна, не спуская с него горящего взгляда.  
— Здесь есть библиотека. И площадка для тренировок.

Цзян Чэн сузил глаза.  
— И ты позволишь мне изучать заклинания?

Лань Хуань улыбнулся.  
— Ты торгуешься?

— Нет! — тут же вскинулся Цзян Чэн, которому это и в голову не пришло. — Просто… ни один Орден не делится своими техниками.

— Моего Ордена больше нет, — Лань Хуань покачал головой. — И мне больно от того, что все, что было нами создано — теперь пропадает. Ты… Мой супруг был одним из сильнейших заклинателей своего времени. Но ты можешь превзойти его. Превзойти всех ныне живущих. И я могу тебе в этом помочь.

— Ты снова мной манипулируешь, — Цзян Чэн даже не оскорбился. Да и перспективы, нарисованные Лань Хуанем, были ему по душе. Одно дело — вернуться домой просто состоявшимся заклинателем. Другое — сильнейшим. Доказав, что он вовсе не такое ничтожество в этом плане, как считает маменька.

— Нет, — Лань Хуань улыбнулся, качая головой. — Я всего лишь предлагаю тебе помощь. Можешь считать это благодарностью за предоставленный мне шанс быть рядом с тобой. Ты… мне трудно описать, что я чувствую, просто смотря на тебя. Ты — как моя ожившая мечта, Вань Инь. Я счастлив просто от того, что имею возможность смотреть в твои глаза.

Цзян Чэн смутился.  
— Ты слишком откровенен.

— Прости. Просто я не могу удержать это в себе.

Цзян Чэн только вздохнул. Никто никогда не разговаривал с ним так. Никто никогда не смотрел на него так, словно он — целый мир. Целый проклятый мир. От этого было и страшно, и жарко, и хорошо. Он к такому… не привык.

— Я не могу себе это представить. У меня никогда не было никаких отношений, — как-то слишком легко признался Цзян Чэн.

— Ты так молод, — глаза Лань Хуаня затлели. — Расскажи о себе. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Ну… — Цзян Чэн растерянно выдохнул. — Особо рассказывать не о чем. Родители, сестра, а теперь еще и младший брат. Мать с детства твердила мне, что я не гожусь в наследники, что недостоин имени, которое ношу. Что я должен брать пример с сына ее старшей сестры. Но тот просто хорошо умел притворяться. Когда рядом были взрослые, он принимал скромный вид и «умирал» на тренировках. А как только играть было не перед кем — сразу становился другим. Я не понимал, почему взрослые этого не видят. Как-то попытался рассказать матери всю правду о нем, но она не поверила мне, сказала, что я лгу из зависти к его успехам. Я знаю, это по-детски, но с того момента я перестал даже пытаться соответствовать ее требованиям и начал все делать на зло. А в один момент, когда она сказала, что лучше бы я не рождался… Я ушел.

Говорить об этом было до сих пор больно. Корежило внутри от воспоминаний о той безобразной ссоре. Отца не было дома, и сейчас он был этому даже рад. Уйти так просто ему бы не удалось. А оставаться там и дальше — невозможно. Обида до сих пор вскипала, стоило только вспомнить отвратительную улыбку маменького любимца.

— Она ошибалась, — Лань Хуань потянулся к нему через стол, накрыл ладонью судорожно стиснутый кулак. — Родители часто ошибаются. Тем не менее, они нас любят. Цзян Чэн… Вань Инь… Мне больно видеть твои переживания, но пока мы живы — есть еще шанс что-то исправить или изменить. Уверен, что твоя мама сожалеет о сказанных ею словах.

Цзян Чэн поднял на него больной взгляд, чувствуя себя почему-то донельзя маленьким и уязвимым. Почему этот человек… это существо вызывает у него такое доверие, что он рассказывает ему то, что и озвучивать-то вслух стыдно?

— Мой младший брат родился через год после моего ухода, — выдавил он из себя.

— И ты теперь думаешь, что о тебе забыли? — в глазах Лань Хуаня засияло понимание.

— Что я больше не нужен.

— Теперь ошибаешься ты. Ты не думал, что он появился на свет потому, что им было невыносимо без тебя? И что на самом деле это ему стоит обижаться, потому что он — всего лишь твоя замена?

— Он не может обижаться, он еще маленький, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, который о таком, конечно, не думал.

Лань Хуань залился смехом, погладил костяшки его пальцев и выпрямился.  
— Просто подумай об этом.

— Ладно, — подозрительно покладисто согласился «подумать» Цзян Чэн и сам задал вопрос, который возник еще когда он только услышал эту легенду. — Почему я нигде не встречал упоминание о твоем Ордене, хотя у нас достаточно книг об истории Орденов?

На лицо Лань Хуаня набежала тень.  
— Из-за Лань Чжаня Орден Юнь Мэн Цзян лишился своего Главы. К тому же мы прокляты. Вероятно, следующий Глава не хотел, чтобы имя моего Ордена даже звучало в хрониках. Я могу его понять.

— А я нет, — насупился Цзян Чэн, почему-то обидевшись за Лань Хуаня. — Как бы то ни было, вы с моим… тезкой были супругами. А в хрониках написано, что он никогда не состоял в браке и погиб случайной смертью.

Лань Хуань опустил глаза.  
— Мой Вань Инь не любил демонстрировать наши отношения даже перед теми, кто знал о них.

— Стеснялся?

— Не знаю. Иногда мне казалось, что да. Иногда — что это слишком личное. Он был тем еще ежиком, мой Вань Инь. И мне нравится то, что ты гораздо более открыт и непосредственен. Твоя жизнь не сломала тебя.

— Ну… — Цзян Чэн снова смутился. — По сравнению с ним, у меня не было проблем. И, если честно, мне нравится моя бродячая жизнь. Сейчас я могу рассчитывать только на себя.

— И отвечать только за себя, — заметил Лань Хуань.

— Не очень-то похож на твоего Цзян Чэна, да? — за собственную такую жизнь стало вдруг стыдно.

— Уверен, он бы с удовольствием поменял свалившуюся на него ответственность за Орден на такую жизнь, как у тебя. Вы росли в разных условиях. Поэтому ты не можешь, да и не должен быть его точной копией. И все же в тебе его душа. Ты также очарователен, когда дуешься. И так же раскидываешься, когда спишь. И не хочешь делиться одеялом. Я могу продолжать бесконечно, но в этом нет смысла. Я просто люблю тебя, Вань Инь. В той ли твоей жизни или в этой, с памятью или без. Жаль, что я не могу снова отдать тебе свою лобную ленту. Иначе она бы уже была в твоих руках.

Взгляд растерянного, вспыхнувшего от смущения Цзян Чэна поневоле метнулся к его лбу. Туда, где на чистой коже был узор из облаков.  
— Лобная лента?

— В нашем Ордене свою лобную ленту можно было отдать только избраннику. Тому единственному, с которым готов провести всю свою жизнь. Я отдал свою когда-то моему Цзян Чэну. А когда проклятие легло на Орден, это появилось у меня на лбу. Как знак того, что я никогда не смогу ее больше никому отдать. Она навечно со мной.

Цзян Чэн нахмурился. Голос Лань Хуаня был почти безразличным, но слышались в нем отголоски застарелой боли. По правде говоря, Цзян Чэн даже не представлял себе его жизнь. Живой и не живой, вынужденный общаться только с котом-подарком. Обреченный вечно ждать.

— Почему еда здесь не портится?

— Это место — мир в мире. Здесь солнце встает и садится в одно и то же время. Никогда не идет дождь или снег. Эти сутки, день, когда нас настигло Проклятие, повторяются раз за разом. И он такой только для меня и резиденции. Каждый новый день — точная копия предыдущего. Даже если ты съешь все, что есть — утром тебя будет ждать все то же самое, в том же виде и количестве. Кажется, время не властно здесь, но я знаю, что это не так. Я вижу, как стареет резиденция. Понемногу, но неумолимо. Я вижу, как меняюсь сам. Словно проклятие слабеет. Тогда, может, спадет и мое бессмертие, и я наконец-то смогу уснуть навечно.

— Нет! — Цзян Чэн вскинулся, отстранено удивляясь своей горячности. Какое ему дело до Лань Хуаня? Однако сердце все равно сжалось. — Не говори так.

Глаза Лань Хуаня вспыхнули. Но комментировать этот выпад он не стал. Только улыбнулся уголками губ. И Цзян Чэн поспешил задать вопрос.

— Подожди. Ты говоришь, что утром все снова становится как было. Но я здесь уже вторые сутки. Разве не должны были исчезнуть мои вещи? А я сам?

— Я не знаю, Вань Инь, — Лань Хуань покачал головой. — Я действительно не знаю. Ты из мира за пределами Облачных Глубин. Проклятие не имеет над тобой власти.

Цзян Чэн кивнул, неожиданно зевнул, еле успев прикрыть рот рукой.  
— Извини.

Лань Хуань негромко рассмеялся.  
— Ты устал за день, и я вывалил на тебя слишком много информации. Да и чай действует.

— Да, наверное, — Цзян Чэн согласно кивнул. — Но если я лягу спать…

— Я просто буду рядом, — Лань Хуань гибко поднялся. — Здесь есть одежда, которая может тебе подойти. Купальня совсем рядом. Я не буду тебя смущать.

— Спасибо, — благодарность Цзян Чэна была вполне искренней. Поклонившись хозяину, он вышел из комнаты, чтобы через пятнадцать минут зайти в цзинши. На диване, на котором он вчера уснул, действительно лежала одежда. В фиолетовых цветах его ордена. Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул, когда понял, кому она принадлежала раньше. Тому Цзян Чэну, который жил девяносто четыре года назад. И которого Цзян Чэн нынешний никак не ассоциировал с собой. Память молчала, как убитая. Иногда, конечно, он чувствовал что-то, чего чувствовать не должен был, но и только. Самым отвратительным было то, что Лань Хуань ему нравился. Но понять, чья эта симпатия — его собственная или того, другого Цзян Чэна — он не мог. Хотя, если верить Лань Хуаню, он и есть… тот… А-а-а, как же все это сложно.

Цзян Чэн мотнул головой, отчего влажные волосы прошлись не самой приятной лаской по обнаженной коже спины, и поспешил одеться.

— Вань Инь, я принес тебе…

Цзян Чэн развернулся навстречу вошедшему в комнату Лань Хуаню и растерянно замер, встретив его взгляд. Горящий, болезненный, почти безумный.

— Что-то не так? — почему-то дрогнувшим голосом спросил он, чувствуя под этим взглядом себя так, словно он полностью раздет. И стоит на раскаленной крыше.

— Ты… — Лань Хуань, не глядя, поставил кувшин с каким-то отваром прямо на пол и подошел к нему. Вплотную, почти касаясь. Так, что Цзян Чэн почувствовал его тепло. — Вань Инь…

Он провел кончиками пальцев по его рукам от запястий вверх, замер, заглядывая в глаза с такой жаждой, что Цзян Чэн шумно сглотнул.  
— Что ты…

— Пожалуйста… — Лань Хуань смотрел на него с тоской, мольбой. — Пожалуйста, разреши мне прикоснуться к тебе. Хоть немного. В этих одеждах ты… Пожалуйста, Вань Инь.

Цзян Чэн заторможенно кивнул. Лань Хуань с силой прикусил губу, так, что она побелела, и подался вперед. Как слепой, очертил пальцами лицо Цзян Чэна, скулы, нос, прикоснулся к кончикам ресниц, погладил губы. Его касания были почти невесомы, но Цзян Чэну казалось, что они обжигают его. Что в ответ внутри ворочается что-то темное, сладкое, страшное и томное. Что-то, что парализовало, не давая отстраниться, заставляло срываться дыхание и сердце стучать быстрее.

— Ты прекрасен, мой возлюбленный, — а Лань Хуань, казалось, потерялся. Во времени, пространстве, самом себе. Он касался и касался, рисовал лицо Цзян Чэна пальцами снова и снова. Шептал, словно в бреду. — Моя душа замирает рядом с тобой, мое сердце принадлежит тебе. Ты — дар небес, мое проклятие и мое счастье. Я счастлив, что снова вижу тебя, моя радость. Меня нет без тебя. Без тебя я — всего лишь бесплотный дух. Мой любимый. Мой свет.

Оглушенный, завороженный, пьяный от этих слов — Цзян Чэн забыл, кто он, где он. И когда Лань Хуань потянулся к нему — лишь закрыл глаза. Поцелуй был легким, почти невесомым, странным. Лань Хуань ласкал губами его губы, гладил, осыпая крохотными поцелуями. Так трепетно и нежно, с такой тоской и дрожью, что Цзян Чэн сам не понял, как его ладони оказались на талии Лань Хуаня. Тот вздрогнул, застонал отчаянно. И Цзян Чэн, словно проснувшись, отпрянул.

— Прости… — прохрипел он, но Лань Хуань стиснул его, не отпуская от себя. Уткнулся лбом в его плечо, дыша тяжело, со всхлипами. — Спасибо. Спасибо тебе.

— Но тебе больно, — Цзян Чэн снова замер.

— Если мне больно — значит, я жив. Мне было это нужно, — Лань Хуань с неохотой отстранился, не поднимая глаз. — Прости, я не смог удержаться.

Цзян Чэн выдохнул. Надо бы возмутиться, отстраниться. Но вместо этого он стоял на месте.  
— Ты сам сказал — тебе было это нужно.

Он поколебался, а потом все-таки немного поерзал, пытаясь выбраться из цепких рук. Лань Хуань отпустил его сразу. Отодвинулся, пряча глаза.

— Я принес тебе отвар на ночь. Он прогоняет кошмары и дает спокойный сон.

— Спасибо, — Цзян Чэн кинул взгляд на диван через плечо Лань Хуаня. Ложиться в ту же постель, в которой провел вчерашнюю ночь, он не хотел.

— Нет, Вань Инь. Ложись на кровать, — Лань Хуань перехватил его взгляд и покачал головой. Они разговаривали так, словно между ними ничего не произошло, но глаза Лань Хуаня сейчас были похожи на грозовое небо.

— Но она твоя.

— Она была нашей.

Цзян Чэн залился румянцем и упрямо сдвинул брови.  
— Тем более.

— Мы провели в ней много счастливых часов. И я даже не коснусь тебя. Обещаю. Спокойной ночи, любимый, — Лань Хуань мягко коснулся губами его лба и стремительно вышел.

Цзян Чэн, оставшийся один, почувствовал, как задрожали вдруг ноги, и опустился на край кровати. Потеребил завязку на одежде, даже не пытаясь разобраться в тех эмоциях, которых было так много. Поймал себя на том, что в который раз облизывает горящие после поцелуев губы, и, обругав себя последними словами, опрокинулся на спину. Завернулся в одеяло и вспомнил про отвар. Но вставать было уже лень, так что он, мысленно попросив прощение у Лань Хуаня, закрыл глаза. После такого бурного дня он не надеялся на скорый сон, но сам не заметил, как дрема охватила его.

_Горячее тело под руками. Гибкое, податливое, покорное. Округлые ягодицы, пики сосков, узкие бедра. Само совершенство. Тонкая кожа легко краснеет, и ему нравится расцвечивать ее следами своих поцелуев. Лань Хуань так сладко стонет, смотрит так жарко и требовательно. Самый страстный любовник, самый любящий муж. Чего хочет его нефрит сегодня?  
— Взять тебя, моя погибель.  
Его поцелуи острые, болезненные, страстные. Им невозможно сопротивляться. Тело предает с такой охотой, что сохнут от предвкушения губы.  
— Мое счастье. Мой свет…  
Он мог бы фыркнуть: «телячьи нежности», но от них все тает внутри. Его Лань Си Чень. Его возлюбленный… _


	2. Chapter 2

До библиотеки он так и не добрался. Проснувшись утром и предсказуемо никого не обнаружив рядом, он, вместо того, чтобы встать, решил немного полениться. За два года бродяжничества в таких постелях он ночевал всего-то пару раз. И не то чтобы скучал по комфорту, просто это было приятно — понежиться, потянуться всласть, потереться о нежную ткань, тонко пахнущую сандалом. Когда не нужно думать о завтраке и куда бы направиться, чтобы подзаработать денег, ибо теплых вещей у него кот наплакал, а зима не за горами. И пусть место было странным, ему здесь нравилось. Хотя как относиться ко всему тому, что он узнал — понятия не имел. Он верил всему сказанному Лань Хуанем, но некоторые его действия бросали в дрожь. И если бы от отвращения… И сон еще этот…

От воспоминаний об этом самом сне, Цзян Чэн вспыхнул и со стоном перевернулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Он такое непотребство даже в свои пятнадцать во сне не видел. Не то чтобы у него сейчас был какой-то интимный опыт, просто это как-то слишком. И в этом сне он был таким… умелым? Откуда только понахватался. И Лань Хуань… Хорошо, что его сейчас нет, а то в глаза смотреть было бы неловко. «Вань Инь, почему ты смотришь мне в плечо? — Простите, Цзэ У Цзюнь, сегодня вы меня знатно поимели во сне, мне неловко». Брееед…

— Идиот, — вслух обругал себя Цзян Чэн. Видимо, отсутствие необходимости думать каждую минуту о том, что поесть и где заночевать, не только расслабляет, но и лишает последних мозгов. А ведь у него есть чем заняться. Лань Хуань обещал ему орденскую библиотеку, свою помощь и поле для тренировок. И отказываться от этого Цзян Чэн не собирался.

Вот так и вышло, что уже через сорок минут водных процедур (здорово прочищает голову), быстрой уборки (показывать уже высохшее пятно на простыни было стыдно) и плотного вдумчивого завтрака (он таки рискнул попробовать рис), Цзян Чэн добрался до главной лестницы резиденции, которая пронизывала ее всю от низа до верха, минуя каждый уровень, и теперь топтался в нерешительности. В принципе, библиотеку он видел вчера и знал, как туда идти, но, стоило только повернуть в нужную сторону, как ему показалось, что он что-то слышал. Какое-то далекое эхо. То ли голос, то ли ослиный рев. Хотя как можно их спутать — он понятия не имел. Он постоял еще немного, прислушиваясь, а потом мимо него стрелой промелькнул знакомый белый кот. Задел хвостом ногу и стремглав бросился вниз по ступенькам. Решив, что обязательно должен посмотреть, Цзян Чэн кинулся за ним. В конце концов, он был готов поклясться в том, что задели его неспроста.

Бегать по ступенькам, да еще и вниз — то еще занятие. По крайней мере, только выучка спасла Цзян Чэна от горячего поцелуя с землей после того, как он то ли споткнулся, то ли просто в ногах запутался. Чувствуя, что падает, он только и успел, что оттолкнуться и взмыть в воздух в безумном прыжке. Приземлился он уже на землю, ушел в перекат, но тело все равно огрызнулось болью на такую эскападу, пообещав припомнить при случае такое с ним обращение. Не рискуя сразу встать на ноги, Цзян Чэн потер спину, зачем-то проверил, на месте ли заколка, и только тогда поднялся. Развернулся и замер, глядя на замершего испуганным, но очень любопытным зайчонком парнишку, почти его ровесника.  
Худой, в запыленной одежде, с ясными глазами и красной лентой в волосах — тот смотрел на него настороженно и с интересом, а из-за него выглядывал осел с такой примечательной мордой, что Цзян Чэн невольно фыркнул. Где-то такое выражение он уже видел.

— Ты кто? — бесцеремонно спросил незнакомец, видимо, решив, что убивать прямо сейчас его не собираются.

— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Цзян Чэн.

— Мо Сюань Юй, — бодро произнес незнакомец и покосился на осла. — А этого монстра зовут Яблочко.

— Яблоки любит? — тут же сделал свой вывод Цзян Чэн, чем заслужил внимательный ослиный взгляд.

— Душу за них продаст, — тут же сдал его Мо Сюань Юй и светло улыбнулся. — А ты?

— А я яблоки не люблю, — Цзян Чэн невольно улыбнулся, потому что нельзя было не улыбнуться в ответ. — Я Цзян Чэн. Хотя на самом деле Вань Инь. Но так меня даже дома не звали, так что….

Он развел руками, и Сюань Юй понятливо кивнул. Оглянулся на лестницу и уважительно покачал головой.  
— Ты живешь там?

— Ну… — Цзян Чэн с задумчивым видом подергал себя за прядку. — Пока да.

— Здорово! — Мо Сюань Юй восхищенно выдохнул и вдруг ойкнул. Накрыл рукой грудь, заливаясь румянцем, и Цзян Чэн тут же шагнул вперед.

— Что там у тебя?

— Ничего, — Мю Сюань Юй отшагнул, наступил на камень, покачнулся, взмахнув руками, и полетел бы спиной на землю, если бы Цзян Чэн не успел ухватит его за ворот. От движения тот сдвинулся и наружу показалась пушистая кроличья мордочка.

Цзян Чэн сморгнул и отпустил Сюань Юя.  
— Кролик?

— Кролик, — Сюянь Юй шмыгнул носом.

— А зачем ты его прячешь?

— Ну так… вдруг хозяин рассердится. Мне матушка с детства говорила, что в этом лесу кроликов ловить нельзя, а то беду можно накликать. А я когда тебя услышал, решил, что все, была она права. И хозяин меня за кролика и правда… того… — по окончании своей речи Сюань Юй только вздохнул и вытащил премилого белоснежного кролика.

— А тебе он зачем?

— Съесть, — с мрачным видом Сюань Юй отпустил кролика на землю и тот тут же исчез в кустах. — Их там много, целое поле. Я думал, от одного не убудет. Есть-то хочется.

— Целое поле?

— Там, — Сюань Юй, настроение которого, видимо, менялось очень быстро, сцапал Цзян Чэна за рукав и потянул за собой. Они прошли мимо Яблочка, внимание которого было всецело сосредоточено на коте, о котором Цзян Чэн было забыл. Тот сидел в нескольких шагах от осла и, по истинно кошачьей привычке делал вид, что никакого осла здесь нет, а чистота собственной шкурки — прежде всего.

Кроликов и правда было целое поле. Черные и белые, маленькие и пушистые — они играли, грелись на солнышке, спали, ели траву и выглядели так мило, что даже Цзян Чэна пробрало. Интересно… Эти кролики тоже бессмертные? Или это уже не территория Облачных Глубин. А если одного съесть?

Едва подавив порыв поставить эксперимент, Цзян Чэн повернулся к Сюань Юю. И тут же услышал урчание его голодного желудка. Поколебался немного, а потом решительно потащил за собой. Вернул его к лестнице и кивнул на ступеньку.

— Садись и подожди меня. Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь. Туда, — он кивнул вверх, — не зову. Не знаю, можно ли тебе туда. Вот вернется хозяин…

— Да я и не прошусь. И буду рад даже корочке. Честно, — Сюань Юй с готовностью устроился на ступеньке и даже сложил руки на коленях.

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул и метнулся наверх. Где-то на середине лестницы замедлился, а в трапезную вообще ввалился, тяжело дыша. Нет, тренировки и еще раз тренировки. А то можно уложить нечисть одним взглядом, а потом какой-нибудь задохлик одним ударом уложит его самого.

Складывая в наспех связанный узелок провизию, Цзян Чэн не скупился: знал, как это — когда просто есть хочется так, что желудок, кажется, к позвоночнику прилипает. А ведь, останься он дома — прошел бы мимо такого вот Сюань Юя и даже не заметил бы.  
Вниз спускался он уже осторожнее, чем в первый раз, и подножия достиг благополучно. Не сразу заметил Сюань Юя, который, естественно, не мог усидеть на месте, но, увидев вернувшегося Цзян Чэна, кинулся к нему.

— Ты вернулся! — столько счастья, обычного такого счастья, было в его глазах, что Цзян Чэну на мгновение стало и хорошо, и плохо. Похоже, Сюань Юй был уверен, что Цзян Чэн не вернется. Но все равно верил и ждал. А теперь просто рад, что его не обманули.

— Конечно, я вернулся. Я же обещал, — обыденным тоном ответил Цзян Чэн и протянул Сюань Юю узелок. — Держи. Здесь пара пирожков и булочка.

— Спасибо! — Сюань Юй принял узелок и тут же устроился в сторонке. Цзян Чэн присел рядом, но деликатно отвернулся. Самое время подумать о том, что делать. Ему уже нравился Сюань Юй. Открытый, добрый, честный. И взгляд такой наивный. Одежка запыленная, худющий, голодный, но не унывает. И улыбается светло. Когда-то Цзян Чэн мечтал о таком друге. Пока не сбежал из дома, после чего стало как-то не до друзей. Но можно было признаться хотя бы самому себе: его жизнь была бы гораздо веселее и проще, если бы рядом был кто-то типа Сюань Юя.

— Спасибо, — донесся до него довольный вздох, и Цзян Чэн повернулся к Сюань Юю. Тот развалился на солнышке прямо на ступеньках и, сыто улыбаясь, поглаживал живот. — Давно я не ел так вкусно. Да и вообще, наверное, не ел.

— Как ты здесь оказался? Местные сюда не заходят.

Да и не местные, судя по всему, тоже.

— А я не местный, — Сюань Юй легко пожал плечами. — Шел куда глаза глядят.

— Твои или Яблочка? — с ехидцей уточнил Цзян Чэн, и Сюань Юй улыбнулся.

— Яблочка. Это он меня сюда завез. По правде говоря, если бы не он — я бы давно помер.

— А родители? Семья?

— Как в сказке, — Сюань Юй открыл глаза, только смотрел в небо над собой. И видел, как показалось Цзян Чэну, совсем не неторопливо проплывающие облака. — Было у отца три сына. Красивый, умный и я.

Цзян Чэн, не удержавшись, хмыкнул.  
— Да ты вроде симпатичный. Да и на идиота не похож.

— Это когда я сам по себе, — Сюань Юй пожал плечами и сел. — А потом отец помер, старшие братья разделили наследство, мне отдали осла и отправили к матери. Только и она умерла. А после нее остались только долги. Так что теперь я счастливый обладатель осла, свободный как птица в полете.

— И давно ты так?

— Да с годик, наверное, — Сюань Юй взъерошил и без того лохматые волосы. — Ты не думай, я не разбойничаю. Там что подхвачу, там помогу. Так и живу.

— Прям как я… — Цзян Чэн сорвал травинку и по неискоренимой привычке сунул ее в рот.

— Ты? Но ты же здесь живешь?

— Это сейчас и пока я здесь. Я еще два дня назад ночевал в сарае, рядом с таким же ослом. Правда, тот был совсем дряхлый.

— А ты чем живешь? — Сюань Юй окинул его внимательным взглядом и, похоже, Цзян Чэну не поверил. Он бы тоже не поверил типу, который одет в хорошую одежду со знаками орденского различия и принес поесть.

— Я заклинатель, — скромно пояснил Чзян Чэн. И добавил: — Бродячий.

— Ого… — глаза Сюань Юя загорелись. — Настоящий заклинатель? Отец тоже был заклинателем, у него целый орден был, но меня никто не учил, говорили, что дурачку не за чем. Так я сам. Иногда. Таскал книги у братьев, когда они уезжали. Только… только на практике применять не приходилось. Но у меня получалось. Я мог зажечь огонь. И в талисманах-амулетах я разбираюсь.

— Хм? — Цзян Чэн с интересом покосился на него. Неужели он нашел себе компанию?

— Я могу показать.

Цзян Чэн задумчиво огляделся, наткнулся взглядом на сидящего в сторонке кота и осекся. Он дал Лань Хуаню обещание. Он бы, конечно, с удовольствием привел бы Сюань Юя в Облачные Глубины, но сам был гостем. Вот и получается…

— Слушай, тут же источник есть, — вспомнив историю своего «пришествия», произнес Цзян Чэн. — Наверняка, ты хочешь искупаться. Вода там теплая.

А когда появится Лань Хуань, возможно, он даже разрешит Сюань Юю переночевать здесь. А там… а там он посмотрит.

— Источник? — Сюань Юй тут же вскочил. — Конечно, хочу!

***

…Они поплескались в источнике. Потом решили поесть ягод. Потом искали Яблочко, который, обиженный невниманием к своей персоне, сбежал, не иначе, как при помощи кота, который сумел развязать веревку. Потом Сюань Юй решил-таки показать свои успехи и им пришлось срочно тушить лес, ибо сил у него оказалось гораздо больше, чем возможностей контроля. Они умудрились пару раз поругаться, тут же помириться, обсудить девичьи достоинства, поделиться рецептами любимых настоек и к вечеру, когда солнце уже почти закатилось за горизонт, вели себя так, словно были знакомы с детства. С Сюань Юем было легко, весело, хотя чувствовалось, что тот не так прост. Что за маской беззаботности скрываются и пережитые страдания, и боль. Не обладающий особым тактом, Цзян Чэн в этот раз умудрился не сильно оттоптать чужие больные мозоли, может, поэтому, когда вечер все-таки наступил, он был настроен даже уйти, если в ночлеге Сюань Юю откажут. Но…

— У нас гости?

Мягкий, поющий голос Лань Хуаня все равно прозвучал неожиданно.

— Ай! — Сюань Юй шарахнулся в сторону, Цзян Чэн вздрогнул, но остался на месте. Только повернулся с коротким поклоном.

— Доброго вечера, Лань Хуань, — поздоровался он, отмечая про себя, что тот стоит на последних ступеньках лестницы. Но может ли ступить на землю? Где заканчиваются границы Облачных Глубин?

— Я рад видеть тебя, Вань Инь, — Лань Хуань улыбнулся ему глазами так, что Цзян Чэну на миг стало жарко, и перевел взгляд на опасливо смотрящего на него Сюянь Юя. Сузил глаза, и вдруг его лицо посветлело. — Добрый вечер, молодой господин…

— Мо Сюянь Юй. Так вы здесь хозяин?

— Лань… Хуань к вашим услугам.

Эту паузу никто бы не заметил. Но Цзян Чэна она словно царапнула по сердцу. Лань Хуань, значит? Не Лань Си Чень? С первым попавшимся?

А виновник его мыслей уже приветливо улыбался.  
— Заходите же, молодой господин Мо. Эта скромная обитель лучше сука на дереве или постилки из мха. И ослика своего тоже можете забрать. Негоже ему бродить здесь одному.

Он говорил и говорил, зачаровывая, околдовывая. Улыбаясь так светло, что Мо Сюянь Юй, обычно болтающий за двоих, сейчас шел за ним, как загипнотизированный. Цзян Чэн, чувствуя себя брошенным, чуть было не сбежал от них, раздосадованный, обиженный на весь свет. Но, стоило только закрасться этой мысли в голове, как Лань Хуань, словно почувствовав его смятение, обернулся к нему через плечо. Поймал взгляд, и его глаза засветились мягким упреком и нежностью. И Цзян Чэн, фыркнув и вздернув нос, начал подниматься следом за ними.

Правда, стоило только им дойти до центральной части, где Лань Хуань принялся показывать Сюянь Юю домики, в которых он мог бы остановиться, как он снова потемнел лицом. И, пользуясь темнотой, сбежал, стоило только Сюань Юю и Лань Хуаню подняться на крыльцо того, который понравился больше всего.

Он мог бы, конечно, удрать и дальше, но было глупо прятаться от хозяина Облачных Глубин. Но и возвращаться в спальню не хотелось. Пусть он здесь всего двое суток — воспоминаний с ней уже набралось порядком.

Цзян Чэн фыркал, дулся, сопел, изжевал травинку и наконец сжался рядом с большим деревом. С этого пригорка открывался отличный вид на Облачные Глубины, но сейчас тот интересовал его меньше всего. Внутри царапались кошки, выли собаки и целое семейство ежей устроило праздник с танцами. Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя брошенным, и злился то на себя, то на Лань Хуаня, ловил себя на этом, ругал последними словами, и все повторялось по кругу. Ему же должно быть все равно. И все равно на самом деле. Просто… просто…

— Ты очарователен, Вань Инь. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу о тебе забыть? — теплые руки легли на плечи, чуть сжали, а шеи коснулись горячие губы. Цзян Чэн вздрогнул всем телом, и резко отстранился.

— Да мне все равно! Хоть каждому вешай лапшу на уши о перерождении и любимом супруге! Я этому типу даже спасибо сказать должен, что он появился и освободил меня от тебя!

Это было так глупо и грубо, что на секунду стало стыдно. И ежи еще эти внутри… Он плохо был знаком с этим чувством, что шипело внутри змеей, и, по правде говоря, знакомиться не собирался. И от того злился еще больше.

Лань Хуань, оставшийся на месте, тихо, счастливо засмеялся.  
— Ты ревнуешь, моя радость. Это так… хорошо, что мне почти больно.

— Я не ревную! — тут же вскинулся Цзян Чэн. — Можешь делать что хочешь — мне все равно!

— Мой Вань Инь, — Лань Хуань гибко поднялся с колен, на которые опустился, когда пришел. — Ты один для меня в целом мире. Я ждал тебя целый век. Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то другой мог затмить тебя или заставить забыть?

— А ты и забыл меня, — тут же заявил Цзян Чэн, очень недовольный тем, что не может сдержаться. Ему же должно быть все равно!

— Нет, — Лань Хуань подошел к нему вплотную, взял лицо в ладони, заглядывая в глаза. — Это не так. Для меня твой новый друг стал неожиданностью. И он так похож на человека из моего прошлого, что я не мог не помочь ему. Вань Инь…  
Он потянулся к нему, легко целуя упрямо сжатые губы.  
— Любовь моя, мой свет… Не ревнуй. Я твой, и всегда буду твоим.

Цзян Чэн хотел отстраниться, отвернуться, уводя губы от этих касаний. Но почему-то вместо этого обнял Лань Хуаня, прижимая к себе, и сам накрыл поцелуем его губы. Он совершенно не умел целоваться, стыдился этого, и сейчас пытался скрыть это напором, круто замешанном на ревности и еще не остывшей злости.

И когда Лань Хуань негромко, нежно рассмеялся — отпрянул. Но тот легко удержал его за плечи, глядя сияющими глазами.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, Вань Инь. В той жизни твой первый настоящий поцелуй тоже принадлежал мне. И сейчас я счастлив, — он гладил его губы снова и снова, хмелея на глазах.

— Вчера мы тоже целовались, — зачем-то уточнил Цзян Чэн, который решил, что подумает об этом завтра.

— Вчера я целовал тебя. Сегодня — ты в первый раз сам поцеловал меня. Мой Вань Инь… Сам не зная, ты делаешь меня самым счастливым человеком на земле.

Цзян Чэн выдохнул. Все эти «телячьи нежности» его порядком смущали, нервировали и… заставляли хотеть еще. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, как снова завладеть чужими губами, только бы больше с них не срывалось ничего подобного.

И в этот раз все было по-другому. Цзян Чэн, почувствовав мгновенный отклик, просто закрыл глаза и отдался полностью тому, что чувствовал. И даже сам не понял, как разомкнул губы, пуская в рот чужой язык. Несколько очень долгих секунд (или минут?) позволял просто целовать себя, чувствуя, как горячеют губы Лань Хуаня, как напрягается его тело, слыша, как мучительно и сладко он стонет в поцелуй. И оторвал его от себя, когда воздуха перестало хватать.

— Лань Хуань!

— Прости… — тот дышал тяжело, смотрел шало, пьяно, глазами, блестящими от возбуждения. — Мне так трудно удержаться. Я знаю, что мы не договаривались об этом, знаю. Но видеть и не касаться тебя — это худшая пытка. Я бы отдал всю свою жизнь за одну ночь с тобой. За право прикоснуться к тебе так, как мне хочется. Чтобы ты стонал, чтобы плакал от удовольствия. Чтобы был пьян, как я.

Цзян Чэн сглотнул. Виденный ночью сон от слов Лань Хуаня мгновенно всплыл в памяти во всех подробностях. О, в этом сне он действительно стонал, и еще как.  
— «Взять тебя, моя погибель…» — шепнул он слова, которые почему-то врезались в мозг, память, само сердце. Сказал и испуганно отшатнулся от того огня, который появился в глазах Лань Хуаня.

— Вань Инь… — низко, опасно протянул тот. — Если ты все помнишь и просто играешь со мной…

— Нет! — Цзян Чэн вскинул голову, глядя на него с мгновенно полыхнувшей яростью. Что-то внутри, до этого момента глубоко спящее, поднялось вдруг в миг в яростном отрицании. — Даже не смей так думать!

— Тогда откуда ты это знаешь? То, как я звал тебя, как говорил с тобой?

Цзян Чэн поджал губы, отворачиваясь. Ярость мгновенно улетучилась и пришло смущение вместе с откровенным нежеланием говорить правду. Но взгляд Лань Хуаня жег, и это было невыносимо.  
— Я видел. Во сне… Тебя.

Лань Хуань медленно выдохнул. Его глаза посветлели, и теперь в них были ясно различимы искорки надежды.  
— Я был прав. Ты, Вань Инь, тот, кого я так долго ждал. Мой муж. Теперь ты мне веришь?

— Я не сомневался в этом. Но я тебя не помню. Я тебя не знаю. У меня другая жизнь, и я сам другой.

— Другой. И такой же. Ты так же горячо ревнуешь и яростно это отрицаешь. Дуешься, сопишь, иногда вздрагиваешь во сне. Память тела — всего лишь память тела. Важно, что твоя душа помнит меня. А она помнит. И я готов сколько угодно раз повторить тебе это.

Цзян Чэн покачал головой, признавая свою неспособность что-то противопоставить этому. Лань Хуань так искренне верил в это, что переубедить его было невозможно. Да и не хотелось. За эти двое суток Цзян Чэн получил то, чего у него не было за все предыдущие почти девятнадцать лет. Друга и… Определить, кем приходился для него Лань Хуань было сложно, поэтому Цзян Чэн, мысленно перед ним извинившись, определил в просто «поклонники». Называть его мужем у него бы язык не повернулся, а все остальное подходило еще меньше.

— Ты сильно устал? — Лань Хуань коснулся его плеча, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Цзян Чэн честно прислушался к себе.

— Час еще продержусь.

— Я хотел бы побыть с тобой. Просто так побыть рядом. Может, показать здесь то, чего ты еще не видел. Мо Сюань Юй спит, нам никто не помешает.

Цзян Чэн кивнул. Спать не хотелось, а за день, оказывается, он успел соскучиться по спокойствию Лань Хуаня. Сюань Юй был теплым, светлым и взрывным, но рядом с Лань Хуанем Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя спокойно и умиротворенно. Словно… дома.

Они спустились с пригорка, вступили на освещенную территорию, и Лань Хуань придвинулся ближе. Не настолько, чтобы мешать движению, но тепло его тела Цзян Чэн чувствовал слишком остро. Хотелось молчать, просто слушая чужое дыхание и песни цикад, но Цзян Чэн наконец-то вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить.

— Мне приснилось или ты тогда действительно цапнул меня в шею? И у тебя были клычки, когда я видел тебя в источнике.

— Когда я увидел тебя — я не поверил глазам. На минуту решил, что все-таки сошел с ума. И когда ты уснул — смог частично обрести свое человеческое тело. Это сложно и требует очень больших усилий. Кровь — лучший носитель информации. Так я убедился, что ни глаза, ни сердце меня не обманывают, и что я не принимаю желаемое за действительное. И… — Лань Хуань немного поколебался, но все-таки произнес. — Я хотел пометить тебя. Чтобы на тебе остался мой след. Я знаю, это было глупо, но так я чувствую, где ты и что с тобой.

Цзян Чэн, никогда не любивший ограничения, только нахмурился. И Лань Хуань тут же поспешил его успокоить.

— Я не слежу за тобой. Мне достаточно знать, что ты в порядке. Страх потерять тебя снова… Я отвык от всех тех эмоций, что теперь снова живут во мне. Раньше во мне были только любовь и надежда. Сейчас же их так много. Но мне нравится.

— Ты всегда был таким откровенным? — привыкнуть Цзян Чэн все равно не мог. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы отец с матерью обменялись хоть одним нежным словом, и считал, что это в порядке вещей. Но, чем дольше он путешествовал, тем больше убеждался, что это совсем не так. И все же, откровенность Лань Хуаня смущала, обезоруживая. И Цзян Чэн никак не мог понять, как реагировать на эти признания, чтобы не выглядеть смешным. Но, похоже, Лань Хуаню было все равно, насколько смешным он может показаться. И это смущало тоже.

— В той твоей жизни ты тоже ворчал на мои нежности, но никогда всерьез, — Лань Хуань сжал его локоть. — И я так много держал в себе, хотя мне стоило быть откровенным до конца. Я не делился своими страхами, своей болью, хоть ты был готов и защитить меня, и разделить со мной всю боль. Ты был самым лучшим мужем, несмотря на все свои иголки.

Цзян Чэн поджал губы.  
— Я — не он.

Можно ревновать к себе же?

— Я смотрю на тебя и вижу тебя. Я не ищу в тебе его. Я принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть. И тебя такого люблю. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, Вань Инь. Я просто тебя люблю. Как если бы ты уехал, а теперь вернулся. Пусть немного другим, но это ты.

— А если… Если я не смогу? — почему-то беспомощно спросил Цзян Чэн, останавливаясь и ловя взгляд Лань Хуаня. Он, что, всерьез рассматривает такую возможность — влюбиться?

Лань Хуань отвел взгляд.  
— Я не знаю, Вань Инь. Но даже если так — я все равно буду тебе благодарен. Ты подарил мне счастье.

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул. Он не хочет об этом думать. Просто не хочет и все. Он не Вань Инь Лань Хуаня. Он ничем ему не обязан. Он не хочет запирать себя здесь, не хочет заставлять себя любить.

— Если бы все дело было в том, чтобы найти свою половинку, заклятие бы уже спало, так? — Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя отвратительно.

— Всегда есть подвох, — Лань Хуань покачал головой. — Только не смей думать, что это что-то меняет или ты что-то должен. При любом исходе я буду счастлив. Уйду ли за грань окончательно или стану снова смертным и с тобой.

— Так себе выбор, — Цзян Чэн вздохнул и пошел дальше. — Расскажи мне. О чем угодно. О чем-нибудь, что не принесет тебе боль. Или… ты говорил, что любовь твоего брата был… моим названным братом.

— Вэй Ин. Вэй У Сянь. Да, он был твоим названным братом. Твой отец нашел его совсем маленьким и взял на воспитание. Я помню, как увидел вас первый раз. Он всегда был шумным, порывистым, любил смеяться. Для Облачных Глубин он был вызовом. И именно ты был тем, кто прикрывал его, успокаивал и удерживал от неприятностей. Вы всегда были рядом. Тогда, в ту первую встречу, ты едва скользнул по мне взглядом. А мне вдруг захотелось, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня снова. Потом была охота на гулей, и я начал ловить себя на том, что ищу тебя взглядом. Мне хотелось разогнать тень на твоем лице и разгладить складку на лбу. А ты видел только Вэй Ина. Впрочем, он всегда был в центре внимания. Но сам он выделял только Лань Чжаня. А мой бедный, слишком правильный брат не знал, как реагировать, как удержать себя в руках. Если честно, я ему даже немного завидовал. Если бы ты смотрел на меня хотя бы в половину так же, как Вэй Ин смотрел на Лань Чжаня — я был бы счастлив. Пусть тогда между ними и не было любви, но Вэй Ин хотя бы видел его.

Цзян Чэн усмехнулся одним уголком губ. Как так получалось, что Лань Хуань рассказывал о Вэй Ине, а в результате он, Цзян Чэн, больше узнал про себя, чем про него?

— Но если я не видел тебя тогда, как же тогда мы сошлись? — спросил и ошарашено замер, когда до него дошло, что именно он спросил. Нет, не так. Как именно спросил. Словно он принял то, что он и есть Вань Инь. Словно он просто потерял память, а теперь пытается восстановить по кусочкам и обрывкам.

Но Лань Хуань словно и не заметил этого его «мы». Только остановился рядом, глядя куда-то за его плечо.

— Ты заметил меня, когда Вэй Ину пришлось уехать домой. Ты остался один, и я решил, что это отличный шанс обратить на себя твое внимание. У тебя были проблемы с контролем силы, и я предложил тебе помощь. Ты долго не признавался себе, что тебе это нужно, но в результате пришел ко мне. Мы проводили время вместе, занимаясь, и я все больше узнавал тебя. Это были чудесные девять месяцев, хотя ты и не замечал моих знаков внимания. Или так мне тогда казалось. Я никогда не спрашивал тебя об этом, о чем позже жалел каждую минуту. А тогда… ты уехал, на ваш Орден напали и тебе стало не до меня и даже не до себя самого. Ты жил только мыслью о мести, и, подозреваю, не видел никого и ничего, кроме своей цели. На самом деле тогда времени не осталось ни на что, кроме войны. У меня появились друзья, а ты… ты потерял Вэй Ина и сестру.

Ты стал Главой Ордена, и в следующий раз мы увиделись уже на Совете Глав Орденов. Помню, как смотрел на тебя, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Ты стал таким, Вань Инь… Я помнил почти мальчишку, закрытого, отчаянно тоскующего по любви и теплу. А увидел уже мужчину, в которого влюбился без памяти. Снова. Только теперь моя любовь была уже совсем другой. И обрела еще одну грань. Влечение. Страсть. Можешь себе представить, как это испугало меня, не привыкшего к таким чувствам. И я… струсил. Отдалился от тебя, от себя, даже от собственного Ордена. С головой погрузился в совсем другие отношения. Мне казалось, что я смогу найти противовес тебе. Того, с кем могу просто говорить, кого я не буду хотеть. Мне казалось, что я нашел. Друга, почти-брата. Но он использовал меня. А потом я его убил. Случайно, но это все равно был я. Все это ударило по мне так сильно, что я долгое время не хотел никого видеть. Но в Облачных Глубинах учился твой племянник и ты стал приезжать. Все чаще и чаще я видел тебя. Все меньше думал о том, что я сделал не так. И однажды решил, что медитировать мне надоело.

Это так смешно, но в первую же встречу мы поругались. Я был так зол на тебя за твои попытки научить меня, как нужно воспитывать твоего племянника, что я вспылил. А ты только рассмеялся и ушел. Я кипел еще сутки и даже не заметил, что больше не думаю о прошлом. Эта ссора хорошо встряхнула меня, дядя тут же отдал мне дела Ордена и на страдания не осталось времени. Мы встречались регулярно, также регулярно не сходились во мнении, и каждый раз по ночам после таких встреч я чувствовал себя подростком на пороге взросления. Я тебя хотел. Я так тебя хотел, что впору было грешить на проклятие.  
Я сорвался на Ночной охоте. Первой совместной, в которой я участвовал. Нечисти оказалось слишком много, защищая своего раненного адепта, ты подставил спину, и тебя чуть не убили. И я сломался.

Лань Хуань замолчал, и Цзян Чэн зачаровано сглотнул. Он словно наяву видел все то, о чем рассказывал Лань Хуань. Войну, в которой на самом деле не участвовал, Пристань Лотоса, Ночную Охоту, истекающего кровью адепта в фиолетовых одеждах… Воображение ли дорисовало то, что было дальше или снова дала знать о себе память, но уже через секунду он словно увидел спины удаляющихся людей, которые уносили раненного мальчишку, и еще через миг услышал, как трещит ткань от сильного рывка, почувствовал, как спина встречается с деревом, и как перехватывает дыхание от жесткого собственнического поцелуя. Поцелуя, который захватывает дух и отключает сознание.

Сознание Цзян Чэна разделилось. Вот он — стоит в резиденции Облачных глубин, глядя словно в никуда, и вот он же — в лесу, вжатый в шершавый ствол, судорожно стискивает талию обнимающего его мужчины, собирая в складку его ханьфу. Мужчины, который стягивает с волос свою ленту и обвязывает ею его запястья.

— Вань Инь… — настоящее, реальное прикосновение вырвало его из омута резко и почему-то больно. Цзян Чэн зажмурился, облизнул пересохшие губы, стискивая кулаки.

— Почему… Почему это со мной происходит? Это его память, да? Но я — не он!

— Я знаю, — Лань Хуань придвинулся ближе, обнял мягко, поглаживая по волосам. — Прости. Я не знаю, как тебе помочь.

— Просто молчи. Не говори ничего о нем, не рассказывай. И не касайся! — Цзян Чэн, растерянный, испуганный, отшатнулся, вырываясь из его рук. Этот провал в чужое прошлое был сродни потери самого себя. Это были не его воспоминания, но он помнил их, как свои. Это пугало. Он не хотел так!

— Вань Инь… Память — это всего лишь память. Ты — такой, какой есть и стал таким до встречи со мной. И, как бы мне того не хотелось, это ничего не значит на самом деле. Тебе всего восемнадцать, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, и… — Лань Хуань не договорил, а Цзян Чэн не хотел его понимать. Не хотел.

— Наверное, мне пора, — устало произнес он, потирая лицо ладонями чуть более резко, чем стоило бы. — День был долгим, я просто устал.

— Конечно, — Лань Хуань слабо и тепло улыбнулся, скрывая за ресницами какое-то тлеющее чувство. — Я хотел бы проводить тебя, но не думаю, что ты согласишься.

Цзян Чэн покачал головой. Он хотел побыть один. Но от вопроса все-таки не удержался.  
— Что ты делаешь по ночам, когда снова становишься собой?

— Медитирую, — Лань Хуань пожал плечами. — Играю на флейте, тренируюсь, читаю или пишу. У меня не так много занятий.

Цзян Чэн кивнул, все еще не желая разговаривать. Но Лань Хуань и не ждал ответа. Подался вперед, с нежностью поцеловал в лоб и, пожелав спокойной ночи, удалился, оставив его одного.


	3. Chapter 3

В библиотеку Сюань Юя он вести не стал. И не потому, что надеялся порыться в ней единолично, просто одно дело — самому получить разрешение от хозяина, другое — привести с собой кого-то еще.

А Сюань Юй был любопытен. После позднего пробуждения, обильного завтрака и рассказа весьма отредактированной версии легенды об Облачных Глубинах, которая смогла бы объяснить отсутствие людей на такой большой территории, и не заканчивающийся запас еды, они отправились на тренировочное поле. На удивление Цзян Чэна, для необученного заклинателя Сюань Юй оказался довольно ловок и умел. И пусть он часто ошибался, у него был потенциал, и Цзян Чэн впервые почувствовал себя учителем. Ему пришлось объяснять основы, приводить в порядок те знания, которые у Сюань Юя уже были. Они так увлеклись, что даже не заметили, как наступил вечер. Только когда на поле опустились сумерки, и бурчание желудков стало особенно громким, они решили остановиться. Чувствуя приятную усталость и обсуждая результаты, они спустились до трапезной, а потом Цзян Чэн привел Сюань Юя на тот самый пригорок, на котором сам провел почти весь вчерашний вечер.

— Здесь красиво, — со странной тоской спустя почти десять минут сытого и умиротворенного молчания произнес Сюань Юй, глядя на Облачные Глубины, расстилавшиеся у их ног. Отсюда они не казались такими уж безлюдными. Но такими же спокойными и умиротворенными. — Там, откуда я, все совсем по-другому. Всегда шумно и много людей.

— Мне казалось, что ты любишь общаться.

— Не тогда, когда на самом деле ты не нужен никому из тех, с кем разговариваешь, — Сюань Юй покачал головой и повернулся к нему, блестя глазами. — Спасибо.

— За что?

— Ты привел меня сюда.

— Не я. Я всего лишь накормил тебя, — Цзян Чэн покачал головой, невольно прислушиваясь. День закончился, Лань Хуань вот-вот должен был появиться. И кота, кстати, он не видел весь день.

— Ты мог сразу отправить меня подальше. Давно ты знаком с Лань Хуанем?

Цзян Чэн напрягся. Разговаривать о хозяине Облачных Глубин он не хотел ни с кем. Тем более, после вчерашнего вечера. После всех этих признаний Цзян Чэн так долго не мог уснуть, и сны ему снились отвратительные. Он не запомнил ни один, только муторное ощущение.

— Я, так же, как и ты, забрел сюда случайно. Лань Хуань предложил мне остаться ненадолго, и я согласился.

— Я бы сошел с ума, если бы мне пришлось жить так, как он, — Сюань Юй потянулся и зевнул. — Как думаешь, здесь водятся фазаны? Я бы поохотился.

— Хочешь выбраться из Облачных Глубин?

— Ну-у-у… Здесь интересно, но скучно. А эта их Стена меня в дрожь вгоняет. Бр-р… Я бы здесь жить не смог. Столько правил. Да я за эти сутки, наверное, уже половину нарушил.

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. В том, что говорил Сюань Юй, была своя правда.

— Я думал, ты хочешь еще потренироваться.

— Хочу, но одно другому не мешает. Я еще и на Ночную охоту хочу.

— Здесь почти нет нечисти.

— Зато Луань Цзан ею кишит. Я слышал от бродячих заклинателей. Только они туда соваться не рискуют. Да и Ордена не торопятся.

— А ты у нас самоубийца? — Цзян Чэн заинтересованно вскинул бровь. — Ты всего-то два заклинания освоил.

— Я же не прямо завтра предлагаю отправиться. Денек-другой потренируемся и пойдем, — захваченный идеей, Сюань Юй тут же развернулся к нему, ловя взгляд. — Ну же, Чэн-Чэн, я же вижу, что ты тоже хочешь. Это будет лучшей тренировкой. Здесь ты ни одного даже протухшего мертвеца не найдешь.

Цзян Чэн задумался. Ему хотелось прогуляться, тем более, компания обещала быть приятной. Но он обещал Лань Хуаню. С другой стороны, он же не собирается уходить совсем. Так, на короткую прогулку, размяться. А то разленится здесь на магической еде и все тогда, можно забыть о славе великого заклинателя.

— Ладно, — сдался он своему желанию. Он просто предупредит Лань Хуаня и все, никаких проблем.

Только на резиденцию уже опустилась ночь, а того все не было. И чем дальше — тем большее нетерпение он чувствовал. И даже болтовня ни о чем Сюань Юя не особо помогала. Цзян Чэн поминутно оглядывался, покусывал губы и когда Сюань Юй зевнул посередине слова, мгновенно этим воспользовался.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Завтра надо будет много сделать, если не хотим умереть на первой же минуте. Так что надо выспаться.

Сюань Юй согласно кивнул лохматой головой и поднялся следом.

— Да, я сегодня умотался. Никогда не думал, что это так тяжело.

— Учиться по книгам — совсем не то.

Иногда Цзян Чэн жалел, что больше не имеет возможности заниматься с настоящими учителями. Но даже при этом его уровень значительно вырос. Все-таки, когда в итоге тебя ждет не нагоняй, а смерть — учишься гораздо быстрее. И он все еще надеялся, что Лань Хуань ему поможет, как и обещал. Но вот когда, если он бодрствует, когда Цзян Чэн спит? Об этом стоило подумать, но сначала хотя бы его увидеть. Цзян Чэн не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, но он скучал. По теплу, мягкому свету его глаз и ощущению присутствия.  
С Сюань Юем они распрощались у развилки. Тот, поминутно зевая, утопал к отведенному ему домику, а Цзян Чэн, немного поколебавшись, направился в библиотеку. Спать не особо хотелось, и где-то в глубине жила надежда, что Лань Хуань просто не хочет появляться при Сюань Юе, но в библиотеке точно его, Цзян Чэна, найдет.

Вот только и там Лань Хуань не появился, хотя Цзян Чэн провел там немало времени, увлекшись изучением какого-то старинного свитка, описывающего технику владения струнами. Не то, чтобы он хотел этому научиться, но всегда полезно знать, как можно защититься. Он пролистал целый трактат об искусстве войны, взял с полки тонкую книжицу без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, открыл и тут же захлопнул, увидев картинки фривольного содержания, при чем героями там были исключительно мужчины. Решив, что такое чтиво точно не для него, он вернул книжку на место, алея ушами, и вышел на крыльцо, чувствуя, как внутри разливается горькое разочарование. Лань Хуань так и не появился. Что-то случилось? Хотя что может случиться с духом? Лань Хуань обиделся? Или просто Цзян Чэн ему надоел, и теперь хозяин не знает, как избавиться от гостя? Ответов было много, и ни один Цзян Чэна не устраивал. Ощущение беспомощности бесило. Еще больше раздражало то, что он вообще об этом думает. Нет Лань Хуаня — и ладно. Никаких откровений, признаний и нежностей. Только почему-то и это тоже бесило.

Пнув попавшийся под ноги камешек, Цзян Чэн побрел к дому. Мелькнула идея поискать Лань Хуаня и пропала. Нет уж… Не хочет — и не хочет. И плевать на то, что жжется внутри. Это не его чувства. А значит, он просто будет это игнорировать.

Вода в купальне была теплой. Постель — разобрана. И свечи горели точно так же, как и вчера. Только почему-то было холодно, и большая удобная кровать не радовала. Цзян Чэн вытянулся на ней с жестким намерением уснуть сразу же, но сон упорно не шел. Постель казалась жесткой, подушка — неудобной, было то жарко, то холодно. И зудело, зудело внутри. Доведенный до бешенства, Цзян Чэн резко сел в кровати и уставился в одну точку, поджав губы. Он бессонницей никогда не страдал. Наоборот — мог заснуть в любое время и в любом положении. И вот, пожалуйста. Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул, потер лицо ладонями и снова лег. Может… Может, если он позволит себе отпустить себя, то успокоится?

На удивление, он не увидел… ничего. Просто мелькающие перед глазами картинки. Детство, дом, лотосы, мать и лицемера-кузена. Свою бродячую жизнь, первого успокоенного покойника. А потом… он даже не понял в какой момент, его просто окутало теплом. Таким мягким и знакомым, уютным, что под веками запекло. Словно сведенные мышцы расслабились, тело стало тяжелым, и сонливость навалилась как-то разом. Он уже почти уплыл в сон, когда почувствовал, как касаются губ чужие, почти призрачные губы. И уснул с улыбкой.

***

На следующий день Цзян Чэн сам не хотел признаваться себе, что ждал вечера, торопил его, как мог, и только тренировки и отработка заклинаний немного уняли зудящее чувство ожидания. Ну и белый кот, которого Цзян Чэн приметил. Тот сидел на краю козырька и наблюдал за ними с самым незаинтересованным видом. Правда, когда солнце закатилось, он не торопился исчезать из поля зрения, и Цзян Чэн припомнил, что Лань Хуань рассказывал о путешествии в теле кошачьего за пределами Облачных Глубин, но никак не внутри. А это могло значить только то, что это не Лань Хуань наблюдал за ними, а это кот соскучился по людям.

Разочарование было внезапным и сильным. Цзян Чэн даже перестал слушать болтовню Сюань Юя, уже строившего планы на предстоящее путешествие. Аппетит пропал и на привычный уже пригорок после ужина Цзян Чэн тоже поднимался с неохотой.

-…жаль, что здесь нет вина. Знаешь, какое отличное вино делают в том городе, который лежит к востоку? «Улыбка императора». Пафосное название, но оно и правда вкусное. В том городе, в котором я родился, вино делать не умеют совершенно. Зато там сладкие локвы. Надо будет купить парочку кувшинов в дорогу. Нам все равно мимо.

— В дорогу? — голос Лань Хуаня, услышать который Цзян Чэн так хотел и все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности, был… странным.

Сюань Юй развернулся к хозяину Облачных Глубин мгновенно, а вот Цзян Чэн упрямо остался на месте. Не стоит показывать Лань Хуаню, как он рад на самом деле, что тот здесь.

— Доброго вечера, Цзэ У Цзюнь, — поприветствовал его Сюань Юй, демонстрируя, что манеры в принципе ему знакомы, а также некоторое знание истории Облачных Глубин, и тут же задорно тряхнул головой, разрушая образ степенного молодого человека. — Мы хотели прогуляться до горы Луань Цзан.

— Это не самое безопасное место для прогулок, — спокойно ответил Лань Хуань, но что-то в его голосе заставило Цзян Чэна все-таки обернуться.

— А мы краем, — Сюань Юй обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Лань Хуань шагнул к нему, сузив глаза. Поднял руку, но остановил движение в миллиметре от подбородка.

— Ты позволишь, молодой господин Мо?

Тот сморгнул, но кивнул, а Цзян Чэн вскочил, еще сам не зная, что скажет. Но скажет обязательно. Может, ему уйти, чтобы не мешать?

Но слова застыли на языке, когда Лань Хуань невесомо погладил скулу Сюань Юя, отчего тот удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом взял его руку в свою и… Сюань Юй коротко охнул, но Лань Хуань уже слизнул с его запястья капельку крови. Цзян Чэн закаменел. Он помнил, что именно так Лань Хуань проверял, что в нем живет душа его Вань Иня. Но то, что было сейчас…

— Прошу простить меня, господин Мо, — Лань Хуань отпустил его руку, на мгновение склонив голову. — Это было необходимо. Теперь я буду знать, если с вами что-нибудь случится. Помочь, к сожалению, не смогу, но, кто знает, может, моя невидимая поддержка придаст вам сил в нужный момент.

Цзян Чэн поджал губы. Вот, значит, как…

— Так ты нас отпускаешь? — почему-то севшим голосом спросил он, пытаясь поймать взгляд Лань Хуаня, но тот уже отвернулся.

— Вы не пленники здесь, а гости, и вольны поступать так, как вам вздумается. Не забудьте захватить с собой еды, дорога может быть долгой.

— Спасибо! — Сюань Юй расцвел улыбкой, и Лань Хуань, пожелав им хорошего пути, растворился во тьме, даже не взглянув на Цзян Чэна. И тот рванулся за ним. Забыв о Сюань Юе, о своем решении быть гордым и неприступным.

— Подожди! — он скатился с пригорка почти кубарем, но разве догонишь духа. Особенно духа, которого обманул, нарушив данное ему обещание. Хотя он же ничего не нарушал. Они не договаривались о времени, к тому же он собирался вернуться. — Лань Хуань! Пожалуйста! Нам нужно поговорить!

Цзян Чэн заметался по резиденции, пугая тени от факелов на стенах, но даже тени белых одежд не увидел. И тогда заговорил. Просто так, в воздух, злясь все больше и на Лань Хуаня, и на себя.

— Если ты решил, что я собираюсь удрать, то это не так, слышишь?! Я помню об обещании, и я вернусь! Это всего лишь Ночная охота! Я не могу сидеть здесь безвылазно, я живой человек, а не дух! Ты не можешь держать меня здесь! Лань Хуань!

«Будь осторожней, Вань Инь, любовь моя…»

Голос. Легкое прикосновение к волосам. Тепло, обнявшее его и тут же рассеявшееся. И все.

— Лань Хуань!

Было больно. Слишком больно, и не понять, чья это боль и что стало ее причиной. И не хочет он это понимать. Цзян Чэн зажмурился, стиснул зубы, сжав пальцы в кулаки. Пережидая приступ, дыша тяжело, отстраненно отмечая, как поднимается ярость. Да какого… Почему он должен оправдываться? Просить себя отпустить? Он — не Вань Инь столетней давности, он — Цзян Чэн восемнадцати лет от роду, живущий здесь и сейчас. И он не может, не хочет, и не будет исполнять чьи-то там надежды. В ад перерождение, просто пошло оно все! Это его, Цзян Чэна, жизнь! И жить чужой он не собирается! И разочарование пусть идет следом!

…В домик Сюань Юя он вошел, уже одетый и собранный в дорогу. Поймал вопросительный взгляд еще даже не собиравшегося спать парня и кивнул в сторону улицы.  
— Мы уходим сейчас.  
5.  
Путешествие в компании — совсем не то, что походы в одиночку. Цзян Чэн, особо не разбалованный чьим-то присутствием рядом, сейчас откровенно радовался тому, что не один, и что есть на свете кто-то, кто может отвлечь своей болтовней. Да и само по себе путешествие было совсем другим. Ему не приходилось общаться с людьми, улыбаться тому, кому улыбаться не хотелось. Сюань Юй мог разговорить, кажется, любого. Улыбчивый светлый и непосредственный парень почти мгновенно втирался в доверие и уже через пять минут начала разговора его собеседник выбалтывал какую-нибудь информацию, даже не поняв этого. Большей частью, конечно, эта самая информация была бесполезной, но не им быть привередливыми. Ибо на самом деле только дураки могли сунуться на гору Луань Цзан, знаменитую своей тьмой и смертью, не подготовившись. А Цзян Чэн себя дураком не считал.

Вот так и вышло, что третий день подряд они торчали в маленьком городке, последнем на пути к горе, и собирали по крохам информацию. Поток бродячих заклинателей, желающих прославиться охотой в этих местах, иссяк давно, Ордена ею не интересовались, и немногочисленные местные жители были единственным источником сведений. И картинка получалась странная. Еще по дороге сюда Цзян Чэн про себя, а Сюань Юй — вслух удивлялись тому, что вокруг такого места кто-то живет, хотя обычно рядом и духа никого живого не было. Однако ж городков было немало, а самый близкий — и вовсе в полудне пути.

А по рассказам стариков, которые слышали эту историю от своих дедов, что когда-то Луань Цзан была обычной горой, поросшей лесом, изрисованной руслами мелких речушек. Что жило вокруг нее множество народа, да одна пара — на самой горе. Но в один миг что-то случилось. Как по щелчку пальца она вся потемнела, почернела, зеленый лес мгновенно стал безжизненным, обугленным. И опустившаяся на гору тьма была полна ярости и смерти. Она окружала гору плотным туманом, не давая проникнуть в свое сердце, хотя именно там лежало начало всех бед. Старики были уверены, что если убрать эту причину, то уйдет и тьма, освободит гору смерть. Вот только сделать это было практически невозможно. Кольцо нежити и мертвецов окружало ее, не давая пробиться дальше. Но даже если прорвать это кольцо, то дальше ждала сама тьма.

Чем большими подробностями обрастала эта история, тем больше темнел лицом Цзян Чэн. Не выдумки это, он хребтом чувствовал. И Сюань Юй шутить почти перестал. Только покусывал губы, чуть хмурясь. Но отступать не собирался.

— Нам нужен план, — Цзян Чэн смотрел в окно на гору, вершину которой окутывала светящаяся зеленоватая дымка. Смотрелось это по-настоящему жутко и поневоле закрадывались мысли о том, что они замахнулись на то, что им пока не по зубам. Но уйти так просто было бы неправильно. Все эти дни Цзян Чэн старательно гнал от себя все мысли о Лань Хуане, но если они уйдут… Тоска уже почти привычно скогтила сердце. Интересно, а он мог взять с собой хотя бы кота? И почему он подумал об этом, когда изменить уже ничего нельзя?

— Да какой там план? — Сюань Юй к окну не подходил и вообще вел себя довольно странно в последние дни. Нет, он так же мог заболтать кого угодно, улыбка его была такой же задорной и светлой, но глаза… И эта едва заметная морщинка на лбу. И сон стал беспокойным. Не то, чтобы Цзян Чэн за этим следил, просто у самого были схожие проблемы с бессонницей. Контролировать себя во сне он не умел, а сны о Лань Хуане, его собственные, а не Вань Иня, приносили тупое сожаление по утрам.

— Предлагаешь просто идти напролом?

— Разведку мы все равно не проведем. И объединяться нам не с кем. Но мы можем хотя бы попытаться.

— Как думаешь, что там? — Цзян Чэн кивнул в сторону горы. Еще за ужином они решили, что направятся туда завтра. Цзян Чэн хотел быстрее начать и закончить, потому что чем дальше — тем сильнее тянуло назад, к туману, хрустальным водопадам и тишине. А еще… еще ему казалось, что времени у него почти не осталось, что оно утекает сквозь пальцы. И сердце еще иногда начинало биться так часто…

— Не знаю, — Сюань Юй покачал головой, и Цзян Чэн вернулся в реальность, краем сознания отмечая, что все чаще проваливается в размышления. — Ложись спать, Чэн-Чэн, завтра рано вставать.

— Ты не любишь рано вставать, — Цзян Чэн отошел от окна и принялся укладывать сумку и проверять меч. Он давно на нем не летал, стоило бы потренироваться. Но уже не сейчас.

— Терпеть не могу, — Сюань Юй сморщил нос и улыбнулся, забравшись на кровать с ногами, наблюдая за сборами Цзян Чэна. Несколько мгновений он молча наблюдал за ним, а потом вдруг спросил: — Где твое кольцо?

— Кольцо? — Цзян Чэн вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. Он никогда не носил никаких украшений на руках. Только колокольчик — символ Ордена и заколку для волос.

— Да, кольцо. Разве у тебя не должно быть кольцо? Или… — Сюань Юй поднял на него глаза, и Цзян Чэн невольно вздрогнул, встретившись с ними взглядом. Кто-то… другой смотрел на него сейчас. Кто-то, кого он не знал, но кому навстречу почему-то потянулось сердце.

— У меня никогда не было кольца, — Цзян Чэн смотрел и смотрел на Сюань Юя, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а тот тряхнул головой, и улыбка расплылась на его лице. Правда, недоумение и легкое удивление в глазах Цзян Чэн заметил тоже. — Значит, мне показалось, что тогда, в самую первую нашу встречу я видел у тебя было кольцо. Травинка, наверное, и мое воображение. Вот я болван… Не обращай внимания.

Сюань Юй зевнул и завалился на узкую кровать.

Все-таки иногда звание заклинателя приносило пользу. В этом городе, например, для них нашелся пустующий дом, вполне приличный, даже с какой-никакой, а постелью в виде пыльных и тощих матрасов. Так что устроились они вполне нормально. Денег, понятное дело, можно было не ждать, ну так сначала слава и репутация, а потом деньги. И они здесь для того, чтобы заработать первое и второе, чтобы потом, позже, не нуждаться в третьем.  
Цзян Чэн покачал головой, быстро собрал остальное и устроился на своей кровати. Немного поворочался, прислушиваясь к сопению Сюань Юя, и закрыл глаза. Сомнения маяли, огрызалась засевшая глубоко внутри обида и злость. Но… Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул, заставил себя расслабиться и закрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти лицо Лань Хуаня. И позвал. Потянулся через долины, леса и реки. Представил себе Облачные Глубины. Комнату, тропинки и дорожки, мостики, водопады и тот самый пригорок. Позволил себе отпустить вовне тоску по этому месту.

«Вань Инь… любовь моя…» 

Голос в голове был еле слышен. Словно шелест листвы за окном. Но Цзянь Чэн рванулся к нему, вопреки рассудку.

«Лань Хуань!»

Он не знал, что сказать. Возможно, просто хотел убедиться, что его услышат, что с ним хотят разговаривать. Вот только в ответ была тишина. Словно эта странная, призрачная связь оборвалась.

«Лань Хуань!»

Тишина. Тишина-тишина-тишина.

«Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста…»

Цзян Чэн перевернулся на бок, сворачиваясь клубком. Сжимаясь, как в детстве, когда прятался под одеялом при особо сильных раскатах грома. Только сейчас была не гроза, он давно не боялся грома. Просто было больно. И почему-то было уже плевать, чья именно это боль: его или Вань Иня, который по факту умер давным-давно. И где злость, когда она так нужна?

— Чэн-Чэн, — плечо погладила теплая ладонь, но Цзян Чэн только ушел от этого касания.

— Не трогай, — глухо произнес он.

— Ладно. Тогда я просто так рядом посижу, — Сюань Юй за его спиной повозился, устраиваясь, и затих, привалившись к нему. — У тебя было когда-нибудь, когда тебе кажется, что на самом деле все не так, как надо? Вкус не такой, какой должен быть. Даже ты не такой. И память дырявая…

Цзян Чэн помолчал. Его память не была дырявой. И он тот — кто должен быть. Все его проблемы — это один дух и всплывающие воспоминания из «прошлой жизни». Но все равно, он — это он.

— Нет, — выдал он. — Никогда. У тебя с этим проблемы?

— Не знаю, — Сюань Юй вздохнул. — Знаешь, когда я тебя увидел…

Он неуверенно замолчал, и Цзян Чэн хмыкнул.

— Если и ты мне в любви признаешься — я тебя из окна выкину.

— «И ты»? Кто-то еще? — полюбопытствовал Сюань Юй. — Не говори, я сам догадаюсь. Лань Хуань, верно? Он так на тебя смотрел. На секунду мне даже завидно стало. А еще больно. Словно я что-то потерял. Что-то похожее.

— И когда ты заметил, как он на меня смотрел? — Цзян Чэн пропустил мимо ушей все, что не касалось Лань Хуаня.

— Да там одного взгляда было достаточно, — Сюань Юй сполз пониже, вытянулся рядом и вдруг прижался к Цзян Чэну, обнимая его. Тот дернулся, но Сюань Юй удержал. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. И вообще, ты не в моем вкусе. Но рядом с тобой легче. И голоса в голове не донимают.

— Голоса в голове? — Цзян Чэн напрягся. Он, что, все это время провел рядом с психом?!

— У всех время от времени есть голоса в голове. Просто у кого-то это его собственный голос, а у кого-то — чей-то еще. У меня — чей-то еще. И, знаешь, что он мне говорит? Что завтра мы покроем себя славой.

— А, так это у тебя самомнение такое громкое, — Цзян Чэн не смог удержаться от улыбки. Рядом с Сюань Юем ему тоже было почему-то легче.

— Эй! — тот несильно ткнул его в спину и снова затих, уткнувшись между лопаток. — Я побуду немного так, ладно? А ты спи.

— Уснешь с тобой, как же… — проворчал Цзян Чэн, но, на удивление, провалился в сон почти сразу.

***

Стоило ступить под сень деревьев, как белый день погас. Клубящаяся туманная дымка словно выключила солнце. А с ней и желание идти дальше. Птиц не было слышно, обычные звуки леса тоже отсутствовали: шелест листвы, скрип стволов деревьев, качающихся на ветру. Мертвый лес, тишина которого нарушалась только далеким голодным воем.

Цзян Чэн облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы, пытаясь разом вспомнить все заклинания, которые он знал, и снял с пояса меч, взяв его на изготовку. Почему он вообще дал себя в это втравить? Он, конечно, тот еще самоуверенный тип, но не самоубийца. Какая муха его укусила, что он уступил уговорам Сюань Юя? У него самого хоть какой-то опыт общения с нечистью есть, а Сюань Юй отрабатывал заклинания на манекенах. Да и вряд ли здесь будет обретаться обычная нечисть.

— Нам нужно пробраться в сердце тьмы, — Сюань Юй был непривычно серьезен. И казался старше. Цзян Чэн никогда не спрашивал о его возрасте, предполагая, что разница меж ними небольшая, но сейчас, глядя на сосредоточенного Сюань Юя, уже не был в этом уверен. Вернее, совсем не уверен.

— Предлагаешь поискать обходный путь?

— У меня есть… — Сюань Юй запустил руку за пазуху и извлек компас зла. У Цзян Чэна даже был такой, но разбился четыре месяца назад. А купить новый не было возможности. Правда, тот, что был в руках Сюань Юя, несколько отличался. Поймав его недоумевающий взгляд, хозяин компаса пожал плечами. — Я его немного усовершенствовал.

— И что он теперь показывает? — почему-то сомнений в том, что Сюань Юй в принципе мог это сделать — не было.

— Сторону, в которой концентрация темной энергии самая слабая, — Сюань Юй щелкнул по компасу.

— Тогда он покажет назад, туда, откуда мы пришли.

— Нет, если его заблокировать, — Сюань Юй задвинул рычажок внутрь компаса и, подождав немного, повернулся на восток. — Нам туда. Будем идти до тех пор, пока не изменится направление.

— Мы можем просто бродить вокруг горы, — высказал обоснованные сомнения Цзян Чэн.  
Сюань Юй вскинул на него чужой взгляд.

— Нет, пока у заклинателя, что держит в его руках, есть цель.

— Кто ты? — вырвалось у Цзян Чэна.

— Э? — Сюань Юй сморгнул и тут же стал собой. — А, ты про компас? У меня было достаточно свободного времени. Я нашел в библиотеке много записей. Некоторые даже понял. Все, что касается старых артефактов мне было интересно.

— А как ты проверял его действие?

— Отец и братья были заклинателями. Иногда, для тренировки остальных они приводили мертвецов. Я пробирался к ним, пока все остальные спали. Так и проверял.

Цзян Чэн сдался.

…Вой не утихал. Они продвигались на восток, обходили овраги и сваленные деревья, дымка вокруг сгущалась, заставляя все сильнее звенеть нервы. И когда Сюань Юй внезапно остановился, прошипев что-то, Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул, отчетливо понимая: спокойствие закончилось.

— Что случилось?

— Дальше в кольце нет слабых мест. И позади за нами, — напряженно проговорил Сюань Юй, пряча компас, вместо него вытаскивая талисман. Он напоминал те, которые должны были призывать нечисть и один из которых Цзян Чэн видел дома, в музее.

— Что ты делаешь? Они же запрещены! — вскинулся он тут же.

— Если мертвецы придут сюда, значит, их не будет в другом месте, — Сюань Юй одним жестом, слишком ловким для неопытного человека прилепил талисман к стволу дерева и сразу следом вытянул другой. Этот Цзян Чэн тоже знал. Защищающий от нечисти. Хотя как можно защититься от нечисти здесь…

— Думаешь, он поможет?

— Это заставит нечисть обходить нас стороной, когда они пойдут на зов призывающего талисмана, и даст нам немного времени, - Сюань Юй активировал его и сорвался с места. — Бежим!

Они петляли, как зайцы. Не заботясь о шуме, лавировали между деревьев, отсиживались под огромными оголившимися корнями. И, чем дальше шли, тем больше вопросов было у Цзян Чэна. Луань Цзан была пропитана настолько темной некротической энергией, что защитные талисманы должны были давно сгореть. Однако тот, что был у Сюань Юя, не только не уничтожился, а наоборот, работал. Призывающий талисман, оставшийся на дереве за спиной, тянул мертвецов к себе, но его энергия почему-то не перекрывала ту, которая была призвана защитить. Почему?!

Но, рано или поздно, это должно было закончиться. И закончилось: энергия талисманов иссякла. И Цзян Чэн с Сюань Юем замерли, спрятавшись за деревьями. Сюда действие призывающего талисмана явно не дошло, и мертвецов здесь было много. Они ходили кругами, сталкивались друг с другом, или просто стояли, покачиваясь. Их было так много, что пройти мимо и не задеть их было невозможно. Да и стоит им только показаться…  
Цзян Чэн только сжимал и разжимал кулаки, чувствуя, как катится по спине холодный пот. Это самоубийство, чистое самоубийство. Словно прочитав его мысли, Сюань Юй поджал губы.

— Назад нельзя. Там теперь их еще больше, чем здесь. Только вперед.

— Если мы не заблудились.

Сюань Юй кинул на него странный, чужой взгляд.  
— Не заблудились. До сердца горы всего ничего.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Чувствую. Не знаю почему, просто чувствую. Меня туда… тянет, — явно нехотя признался он. И до Цзян Чэна вдруг дошло.

— Ты… — начал он, чувствуя поднимающуюся внутри злость. — Ты заманил нас в ловушку?!

— Ты не понимаешь! — Сюань Юй вдруг сжался, еле слышно застонал. — Не понимаешь… Это гора мне снится и снится. Меня тащит сюда, как если бы на шее был ошейник. Я не могу свернуть, не могу остановиться. Это сводит меня с ума!

— Так вот почему ты так торопился сбежать из Облачных Глубин. Почему ты не сказал раньше? — зашипел Цзян Чэн. О, он отлично понимал теперь про «тащит». Только злости это не умаляло.

— А ты бы пошел? — Сюань Юй кинул на него отчаянный и виноватый взгляд.

Цзян Чэн растерялся, не зная, что ответить. Пошел бы?

— Осторожней!

Сюань Юй рванул его на себя, почти швыряя себе за спину. Цзян Чэн тут же ушел в перекат, а когда снова оказался на ногах — вскинул меч. Взмахнул, отрубая руку кинувшегося на него мертвеца, увернулся в сторону и одним движением отсек голову. Развернулся к следующему, пронзил мечом насквозь и отскочил, судорожно оглядываясь. Много, слишком много. Все, что были там, за стеной деревьев — теперь здесь. И…

— Сюань Юй… — выдохнул Цзян Чэн, глядя как мертвецы обходят того стороной. Словно он — пустое место, неживое препятствие. От мгновенно нахлынувшего ужаса продрало ознобом по позвоночнику. Что происходит?!

— Сюань Юй!

Тот обернулся, глядя на него таким же недоумевающим, испуганным взглядом. Цзян Чэн почти инстинктивно отбил атаку еще одного мертвеца, который оказался шустрее остальных, и ринулся к нему поближе. Прижался спиной к спине, и мертвецы замедлились, а потом и вовсе остановились, словно в нерешительности. Они собрались вокруг них кругом, глядя своими белыми глазами, черные вздувшиеся вены на почти прозрачной пергаментной коже смотрелись страшно. Торчащие кости, зубы, полуобглоданные черепа скалились в застывшей усмешке.

Они колыхались вокруг стоящих спиной к спине парней, и с каждой секундой их число увеличивалось.

— Нам конец, — зло прошипел Цзян Чэн. Полоснуло внутри острым сожалением. И, словно в ответ, стена мертвых в едином порыве подалась к ним. Десятки мертвых глоток издали душераздирающий вой, плетьми висящие руки разом поднялись, демонстрируя отросшие когти.

Сзади задушено вскрикнул Сюань Юй, Цзян Чэн рванулся вперед и вдруг между ним и покойниками вспыхнул свет. Яркий, пронизывающий до самого позвоночника свет. Словно лаской прошелся по его волосам, откинул мертвецов назад, разорвав на части тех, кто был ближе всех, и погас, втянувшись куда-то вниз, под ноги Цзян Чэна. Тот опустил взгляд и сердце на миг остановилось. Кот. Белый кот. Потрепанный, грязный, исхудавший. Он просто лежал на земле, не двигаясь, кажется, даже не дыша. Цзян Чэн зло, отчаянно всхлипнул и, наплевав на начавшийся вокруг хаос, поднял его на руки, бережно прижав к себе.

— Пойдем!

Он даже не почувствовал, как Сюань Юй потянул его за собой. Как они куда-то бегут, как все темнее становится вокруг. Только как врезался в спину резко остановившегося Сюань Юя.

— Что… — удар заставил Цзян Чэна немного прийти в себя. Он инстинктивно прижал к себе безвольное кошачье тельце и выглянул из-за плеча Сюань Юя. — Что это?

Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Высокая, выше человеческого роста, словно живая изгородь вьющихся роз, крохотные цветки которых горели ярко-красным и прятались под защитой очень длинных торчащих шипов. Эти иголки, словно клыки хищника, бросали в дрожь. Свисающие плети чуть шевелились, словно змеи, ожидающие добычу. Цзян Чэн сглотнул, медленно выдохнул.

— Это сердце горы? — почему-то шепотом спросил он. Оглянуться бы, убедиться, что нападения в спину не будет. Но он никак не мог заставить себя повернуться.

— Да, — глухим голосом произнес Сюань Юй, напряженно глядя вперед. — Нам нужно туда.  
Цзян Чэн безотчетным жестом прижал к себе кота, словно тот был самым дорогим, что у него было. Думать о том, что вообще произошло — он будет потом. Если выживет.

— Как мы туда попадем? Если мы…

Сюань Юй просто шагнул вперед. И плети роз расступились перед ним.

— Да что с тобой такое… — пробормотал Цзян Чэн, устремляясь следом за ним. И, только оказавшись за этим живым забором, подумал о том, что если бы это странное место решило не пускать его сюда, то он уже был бы пронзен сотнями этих шипов. От запоздалого страха бросило в холодный пот.

Внутри изгороди было… обычно. Дом, хозяйственные постройки, деревянное крыльцо, бумажные фонарики и колокольчики, сейчас безмолвные. Светлые стены, темная крыша. Ничего из этого действительно не было чем-то необычным. Разве что отсвет от стелющейся над домом зеленой дымки бросал странные тени, искажая все, чего достигал. Цзян Чэн хорошо помнил этот туман. Именно его он наблюдал не одну ночь из окна заброшенного дома. Они в центре горы. Они дошли.

— Почему я чувствую себя так, словно вернулся домой? — все таким же глухим спросил Сюань Юй и повернулся к нему. В его глазах не было привычной улыбки. Только недоумение и капелька страха.

Цзян Чэн покачал головой. Чем дальше — тем меньше он понимал, что происходит и все сильнее жалел, что вообще поддался на уговоры Сюань Юя. Тот Сюань Юй, что стоял сейчас рядом, был совсем не тем, которого он встретил у подножия лестницы Облачных Глубин.

При воспоминании об Ордене, Цзян Чэн нахмурился.  
— Давай зайдем в дом.

— Думаешь, нам будут там рады?

— Даже если нет — назад нам нельзя, — хмуро отозвался Цзян Чэн.

— Тоже верно, — выдохнул Сюань Юй, поджимая губы. Он оглянулся, кинул на кота в руках Цзян Чэна быстрый взгляд, но спрашивать ничего не стал. Да и Цзян Чэн отвечать не собирался. Вместо этого он бережно устроил кота за пазухой и обнажил меч.

— Думаешь, нам это понадобится? — Сюань Юй поколебался, но свой меч доставать не стал.

— Предпочитаю быть готовым.

Сюань Юй пожал плечами и поднялся на крыльцо. Распахнул дверь, но даже не подумал уйти в сторону на случай внезапного нападения. Цзян Чэн только выругался на его безрассудность, но Сюань Юй уже переступил порог, не встретив никакого сопротивления.

Дом тоже был обычным. Простым, но добротным и красивым. Подобранные явно с любовью вещи несли умиротворение, что было странно, учитывая все обстоятельства. Дом был небольшим, но они обошли комната за комнатой и не встретили никого.

— Это не похоже на центр зла, — недоуменно выдохнул Цзян Чэн после того, как не осталось ни одного уголка, в который они не заглянули. Дом действительно не чувствовался ни темным, ни холодным. Скорее, островком света в окружающей тьме.

— Не похоже, — также растерянно ответил Сюань Юй. — Может, что-то вне дома? Позади?  
Цзян Чэн согласно кивнул. Это вполне могло быть.

— Подожди, — он немного поколебался, но все-таки вытащил еле дышащего кота из-за пазухи и уложил на диван. Погладил между ушками, кусая губы. — Лань Хуань… не знаю, здесь ли ты, но если здесь, пожалуйста, потерпи… пожалуйста…

Оставлять кота не хотелось, но тому лучше лежать на ровной поверхности в теплом и уютном доме, под защитой стен, чем быть скрючившимся за пазухой Цзян Чэна, который собирался сунуться неизвестно куда.

— Лань Хуань? — Сюань Юй, которому Цзян Чэн рассказал далеко не все об Облачных Глубинах и их хозяине, удивленно вскинул бровь. — Как это возможно?

— Он говорил, что может покидать резиденцию, вселившись в тело кота, — отрывисто бросил Цзян Чэн. — Но я не знаю, здесь ли он сейчас или это просто кот, который тоже решил прогуляться.

— Этот «просто кот» спас нас, — заметил Сюань Юй, и Цзян Чэн поджал губы. Обо всем этом он будет думать потом. Как и о том, что время утекает сквозь пальцы.

— Нам нужно разобраться с этим местом, — Цзян Чэн еще раз погладил кота и первым направился к двери. — Чем быстрее закончим, тем быстрее я смогу вернуться.

— Я? А меня ты, значит, не возьмешь? — Сюань Юй со знакомыми подразнивающими нотками в голосе рванулся за ним следом.

— Выживи для начала, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн.

Вместе они вышли, спустились с крыльца, обошли дом и почти синхронно выдохнули, глядя на небольшую постройку явно хозяйственного назначения, над которой закручивалась воронка тьмы, подсвеченная яркой зеленью. Саму постройку словно облизывали черные дымные плети, от нее несло холодом и бросало в дрожь. И это было так не похоже на дом, оставшийся за спиной.

— Может, вернемся? — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн, стискивая меч. Страх ушел, осталось только тянущее тоскливое ощущение и решимость. И, повинуясь ему, к «сердцу зла» он шагнул первым.

Дверь обожгла холодом, отдавшимся в теле дрожью, но поддалась легко. Тихо скрипнули петли, и голову тут же наполнил целый хор голосов. Они выли, причитали и плакали, оглушая, и Цзян Чэн зажал уши ладонями, роняя меч на пол. За спиной зло застонал Сюань Юй.

«Вань… Инь…» — голос-эхо, был еле различим в этой какофонии, но Цзян Чэн вцепился в него, устремился следом, и хор в голове стал тише, таким, что его можно было терпеть. Словно Лань Хуань, его эхо, стал стеной.

«Спасибо…» — Цзян Чэн облегченно выдохнул, криво улыбнулся и повернулся к Сюань Юю, подобрав меч. Сжал ладонью его плечо, встряхнул хорошенько.

— Слушай меня, не их. Просто слушай мой голос. Давай, нам надо закончить.

Тот кивнул, улыбнулся подрагивающими губами, но выпрямился, хрипя:  
— Я в порядке. Просто от неожиданности.

Цзян Чэн неслышно вздохнул и пошел вглубь постройки. Она была небольшой и, судя по разбросанным свиткам, разбитым чашкам, мешочкам и, наверное, десятку маленьких шкафчиков, служила скорее кабинетом ученого. Круги на полу, надписи на ученических досках, и все та же стелющаяся темная дымка, завивающаяся в спирали то тут, то там.  
Дверь в следующую комнату первым заметил Сюань Юй. И, не успел Цзян Чэн остановить его — метнулся к ней. Толкнул, шагая за порог, и его спина мгновенно словно стала каменной. Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул, подошел, отодвинул, взявшись за плечо, и то же застыл. В этой комнате не было ничего. Ничего, кроме парящего в воздухе мужчины, чья одежда своей белизной резала глаза. Рукава и подол слабо колыхались в воздухе, а он сам, словно младенец, лежал в колыбели из тьмы, которая свивалась вокруг него кольцами. Заглянув в его лицо, Цзян Чэн, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Такие знакомые и незнакомые черты. Слишком холодные по сравнению с теми, которые уже врезались в сердце.

— Лань Чжань… — глухо выдохнул он свою догадку. — Хань Гуан Цзюнь, брат Лань Хуаня, проклявший Облачные Глубины.

— Лань Чжань… — эхом выдохнул Сюань Юй и, словно зачарованный, вышел из-за его плеча. Подошел ближе, глядя только в лицо, не замечая клубящейся тьмы. — Он такой красивый. Он спит?

— Не трогай! — Цзян Чэн рванулся вперед и почти успел. Почти — секунда, которой Сюань Юю хватило для того, чтобы протянуть руку и коснуться кончиками пальцев до щеки спящего.

Тьма застыла. Дымка стала неподвижной, зазвенела, становясь словно стеклянной. И разлетелась осколками. Цзян Чэн пригнулся, закрывая голову и успев дернуть вниз Сюань Юя. Зашипел, когда один из осколков впился в тыльную сторону ладони. Рядом выругался Сюань Юй и сразу же следом — удивленно выдохнул.

Цзян Чэн вскинул голову и стиснул кулаки, заглядывая в светло карие до янтарного оттенка глаза. Знакомый разрез, чужие глаза. Лань Чжань… Он больше не парил в воздухе и не спал. Он стоял на полу и смотрел прямо на него. И куда делась дымка и тьма, что окружала его?

— Цзян Чэн? — хриплый голос, более холодный, пустой прошелся острой кромкой по нервам. Цзян Чэн нахмурился, и резко выдохнул. Ну да, конечно…

— Я не тот Цзян Чэн, которого ты знал.

Ни капли удивления или недоумения в глазах Лань Чжаня. И Сюань Юя словно рядом нет.  
— Ты выглядишь моложе.

— Ты проспал почти сто лет. И я не тот Цзян Чэн, которого ты знал. Ничего больше нет.

Внутри поднималась злость. Может, глупая и иррациональная, но сильная. Этот человек уничтожил… Из-за него…

— Сто лет? — Лань Чжань едва заметно вскинул бровь.

— Ты проклял орден и своего брата.

— Я не помню.

Сюань Юй резко выдохнул, и Лань Чжань посмотрел на него. Окинул безразличным взглядом и отвернулся.

— Не помнишь? — прошипел Цзян Чэн. — Не помнишь, как ушел из Ордена, женился на мужике, а когда его убили — проклял всех без разбора?!

— У меня был муж? — с явно слышимым удивлением в голосе спросил Лань Чжань.

— Что, это так странно для тебя? Страннее, чем убить столько людей?! — Цзян Чэн грубил и даже не пытался себя остановить. Пока Лань Чжань был только далеким воспоминанием Лань Хуаня, ему было все равно. Но теперь он его почти ненавидел. Как он может быть таким спокойным? Или почти отсутствующая память избавляет и от мук совести? — Почему ты помнишь меня… Цзян Чэна и не помнишь, что у тебя был муж?

— Я не знаю, — Лань Чжань повел плечом. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Эта гора полна нечисти. Мы хотели узнать, что стало причиной, — в первый раз за все время подал голос Сюань Юй. Тут же оказался под огнем глаз Лань Чжаня и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Но и предположить не могли, что сердцем тьмы окажется такой красивый человек.

Цзян Чэн закашлялся от неожиданности.

— Нечисть? — не будь лицо Лань Чжаня непроницаемым, наверное, он был бы похож на растерянного ребенка, который не может понять, проснулся он уже или еще нет, и что из происходящего сон.

— Тебе лучше посмотреть самому, — бросил Цзян Чэн. — И снять проклятие. Твой брат не заслужил того, на что ты его обрек.

«Вань… Инь…»

Цзян Чэн вскинулся от бесцветного, полного страданий и смертельной муки и тоски голоса.

«Прости…» 

И сознание отключилось.  
— Нет!

— Цзян Чэн! — окрик хлестнул его в спину, но он заметил его только краем сознания. Вылетев из пристройки, он обогнул дом, распахнул дверь, на подрагивающих ногах дошел до комнаты, в которой оставил кота и, прижав ладонь ко рту, удерживая крик в глотке, привалился к стене. Белая шерстка, пушистый хвост… Все, что осталось от кота — это горка праха.

— Нет… Нет-нет-нет…

— Цзян Чэн! Ох… — Сюань Юй налетел, толкнул в спину и отшатнулся.

— Что случилось? — голос вошедшего следом Лань Чжаня словно сорвал все запоры.

Цзян Чэн даже не понял, как достал меч, в развороте едва не задев чудом увернувшегося Сюань Юя.

— Что случилось?! — прорычал он. — Ты спрашиваешь меня, что случилось?!

О, он искренне хотел воткнуть острие в глотку этого замороженного типа, но тот, несмотря на то, что проспал столько лет, оказался быстрее. И уже Цзян Чэн забился, прижатый спиной к стене. Захрипел, царапая стиснувшую его горло руку. По щекам катились слезы, но он их даже не замечал.

— Убил… Ты его убил… Убил…

— Лань Чжань! –Сюань Юй схватил мужчину за плечи, прижался к спине. — Хватит. Хватит!

Пальцы разжались, и Цзян Чэн рухнул на пол, судорожно пытаясь сделать вздох.

— Спрошу еще раз: что случилось? — Лань Чжань даже не повернулся. Словно Сюань Юй за его спиной был пустым местом.

Тот отшатнулся и заторопился, вываливая всю историю Облачных Глубин, которую успел узнать.

А когда замолчал, тонкое красивое лицо Лань Чжаня дрогнуло. Он шагнул в комнату, коснулся горки праха и та рассыпалась.

— Нет… — Цзян Чэн сжался, закрыл лицо руками. Он никогда не чувствовал такой боли.

— Проклятие снято, — Лань Чжань повернулся к нему. — Разве не этого ты хотел?

— Не так! Он не должен был умереть! — вскинулся Цзян Чэн.

— Он? Это всего лишь кот.

Цзян Чэн застыл. До сознания еще не дошло, а надежда уже расправила крылья.

— Хочешь сказать, что на самом деле он жив? Просто не здесь, а дома, в Облачных Глубинах?

— Если проклятие снято, значит, теперь он больше не бессмертен и может… — осторожно начал Сюань Юй, и Цзян Чэн вскинулся.

— Нет! Он не может так просто умереть!

Откуда столько боли и отчаяния? Словно он потерял единственного родного человека.  
— Он не может так просто умереть…

Цзян Чэн выдохнул сквозь зубы и шагнул к тому, что осталось от кота. Безжалостный рассудок уже выводил логическую цепочку, от которой опускались руки. Если заклятие снято, Лань Хуань перестал быть бессмертным. И прожитые им годы разом накрыли его. Как и кота. И, все что он найдет, когда вернется — это такую же горстку праха. Но не попытаться он не мог.

— Я возвращаюсь, — глухо произнес он, собирая дрожащими руками оставшийся прах в мешочек для духов. Надо же, пригодился…

— Ты собираешься в Облачные глубины? — подал голос Лань Чжань. Нет, Лань Ван Цзи. Цзян Чэн, вспомнивший его имя, просто не желал даже в мыслях называть этого человека по-другому.

— Если собираешься со мной, то лучше так, чтобы я тебя не видел.

— Облачные Глубины — мой дом.

— Твой дом здесь! — взвился Цзян Чэн, прижимая к груди мешочек и с яростью глядя на спокойного мужчину. — Ты ушел из Облачных Глубин. Ты жил здесь. Ты был здесь все это время. И больше не имеешь права называть Облачные Глубины своим домом.

— А какое право указывать мне есть у тебя? — Лань Ван Цзи говорил, и внутри себя Цзян Чэн сжимался все больше. — Ты не Вань Инь моего брата. Ты пробыл в Облачных Глубинах несколько дней, и уже решил, что можешь решать, кому там быть?

— Ты потерял право там быть после того, как проклял их. Ты обрек на смерть Вань Иня, который был твоим зятем. Ты обрек на одинокое бессмертие своего брата. И остальные…

— Проклятие снято.

— И что, мне должно стать лучше?! — Цзян Чэн мотнул головой и метнулся к выходу. — С дороги! — плечом оттолкнул Лань Ван Цзи и вылетел на крыльцо, часто смаргивая.

— Цзян Чэн, — вышедший следом Сюань Юй стиснул его плечо. — Нам нужно отдохнуть. Сейчас или через час — уже не имеет значение. Но, отдохнув, мы сможем идти быстрее.

Цзян Чэн упрямо поджал губы. И, наверное, все-таки не послушал бы его, если бы Сюань Юй не обогнул его и не встал перед ним, ловя взгляд. И почему-то глаза показались Цзян Чэну такими родными, колючими, полные странной тоски и обреченности. Сопротивляться им Цзян Чэн не мог. И, кивнув, сел на крыльцо прямо там, где стоял. Он не чувствовал усталости, только холод. И мешочек с прахом, который он все также сжимал в руке, был единственным теплым в окружающем мире.

— Посиди, переведи дух, — Сюань Юй сжал его плечо и поднялся.

Цзян Чэн безучастно кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Почти точно также всего пару недель назад он спас белого кота от мальчишек и задремал под защитой дырявой стены. Лань Хуань…

— Лань Чжань, ты покажешь мне дом? Нет? Ладно, тогда я сам посмотрю, интересно же.

Сюань Юй был реальностью. Единственной, что держала Цзян Чэна. Его голос, теплая насмешка, топот, возмущение безучастностью Лань Ван Цзи. Он сновал по двору, по дому, то и дело вытаскивая какую-нибудь вещь, чтобы расспросить о ней Лань Ван Цзи. И, не добившись ответа, возвращал ее и приносил новую.

— …Лань Чжань, чья это флейта? Какое украшение интересное… Это же твоего мужа? Ну как так можно — забыть собственного мужа? — причитал Сюань Юй, почти раздражающе живой. Когда он вытащил шкатулку, Цзян Чэн даже усмехнулся.

— Лань Чжань, если тебе и правда все равно, можно я возьму это? Она не так дорого стоит, а мне всегда хотелось такую.

— Что ты с ней будешь делать? — не выдержал Цзян Чэн, которого от этой суеты немного отпустило.

— Всякий хлам. У меня в карманах его много, — отмахнулся Сюань Юй и спрятал шкатулку. Подошел к Цзян Чэну, присел рядом, не сводя взгляда с бесцельно ходящего по двору Лань Ван Цзи. — Он странный. Как будто заторможенный. Словно мы его подняли, а не разбудили. Как просто очень живой мертвец. Без души. Только тело.

Цзян Чэн вздрогнул и поджал губы.  
— Ты отдохнул?

Сюань Юй кинул на него взгляд сквозь ресницы.  
— Отдохнуть нужно было тебе.

— Я сейчас голыми руками любую нечисть уделаю, — криво усмехнулся Цзян Чэн и поднялся. — Пойдем. Нужно вернуться в Облачные Глубины.


	4. Chapter 4

…Цзян Чэн никогда не задумывался над тем, что происходит дальше после того, как он уходит, упокоив покойника, или разобравшись с нечистью. Но теперь, идя обратной дорогой через лес, понимал: ничего приятного. Лишившись подобия жизни, трупы снова становились только трупами. Они не возвращались в свои могилы, а падали там, где были. И разлагались. Луань Цзян на протяжении несколько десятков лет была магнитом для разного рода нечисти. И если истинная нечисть, лишившаяся подпитки темной энергии, просто ушла в поисках места получше, то покойники остались. И теперь лес был словно пропитан отвратительным запахом гниения. Впрочем, он ничуть не мешал зверью, которое понемногу снова наполняло лес птичьим трелями или волчьим воем. В лес возвращалась жизнь. Да и лица жителей того самого городка у подножия посветлели. Несмотря на то, что им предстояла серьезная «уборка леса», они все равно встречали «господ-заклинателей», как героев.

Впрочем, в гостеприимном городке Цзян Чэн задерживаться не собирался. Одна ночь на отдых перед дальней дорогой.

Ложиться спать в одной комнате с Лань Ван Цзи он наотрез отказался и, оставив с ним Сюань Юя, ушел в другую. Она была в два раза меньше, кровать была неудобной, но Цзян Чэну было все равно. Вытянувшись на тощем матрасе, он закрыл глаза, усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и, чувствуя тяжесть мешочка с прахом на груди, позвал Лань Хуаня. Закричал, вложив в этот крик свою тоску, вину и сожаление. Ему больше не было важно, чьи именно эти чувства. Они жили в нем, и этого было достаточно, чтобы сходить с ума.

«Лань Хуань! Лань Хуань… пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, ответь мне…»

Он звал и звал, но в ответ не было ничего, кроме тишины. Гулкой, темной, звенящей тишины.

…Два следующих дня прошли словно в тумане. Не в состоянии заснуть, чувствуя себя уставшим до отупения, Цзян Чэн передвигал ноги только на чистом упрямстве. И когда Сюань Юй, который тоже растерял по дороге всю свою разговорчивость, неожиданно жестко объявил привал на долгую ночевку, даже не стал сопротивляться. Просто сел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, безучастно наблюдая за тем, как суетится Сюань Юй, собирая ветки для костра, и ворчит на такого же безучастного Лань Ван Цзи, белые одежды которого резали глаза все так же. Если бы он знал… он бы никогда не позволил Сюань Юю касаться его.

Цзян Чэн прикрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за Лань Ван Цзи, который был слишком похож на Лань Хуаня. Настолько, что эта схожесть приносила боль. И все же не уходило ощущение, что что-то не так. Словно Лань Ван Цзи чего-то не хватало, и это что-то дергало даже его плавающее в тумане усталости сознание, не давая отключиться.

— Ты ничего не забыл дома, Лань Ван Цзи?

Тот замер. Медленно обернулся к Цзян Чэну. Несколько секунд прямо смотрел на него и еле заметно пожал плечами.

— Я ничего не забыл.

— Но тебе чего-то не хватает.

На этот раз Лань Ван Цзи отвечать не стал. Только отвернулся, демонстрируя осанку, от которой сводило скулы. Цзян Чэн хмыкнул и закрыл глаза.

Когда он открыл их, вокруг было уже темно, на полянке весело трещал костер, а сияющий белизной по другую его сторону Лань Ван Цзи напоминал статую самому себе. Цзян Чэн выпрямился, охнул от боли в затекших мышцах и, разминая шею и плечи, оглянулся.

— Где Сюань Юй?

Того действительно не наблюдалось, хотя в стороне стоял котелок с похлебкой, а вещи лежали не особо опрятной кучкой.

— Он ушел в город, — безучастно и даже не поднимая глаз, ответил Лань Ван Цзи.

— Зачем? — Цзян Чэн удивился. До последнего городка было не меньше часа пути, и то они обошли его стороной, чтобы сократить путь.

— Он не сказал.

Цзян Чэн поморщился от равнодушного тона и встал, чувствуя себя еще более усталым. И без того отсутствующее настроение стало совсем отвратительным. До сих пор Сюань Юй был буфером между ним и Лань Ван Цзи и, наверное, даже хорошо, что он устал настолько сильно, иначе не удержался бы от того, чтобы не влезть в драку. Ненависть за содеянное этим человеком никуда не делась, только ушла вглубь, словно затаилась.

Заняться было совершенно нечем, и Цзян Чэн решил обойти полянку. К тому же совсем рядом был ручей и, заслышав его веселое журчание, Цзян Чэну захотелось освежиться.  
Вода была ледяная. Но, несмотря на это, Цзян Чэн провел в ней достаточно времени прежде, чем холод заставил его вылезти. Вытираться особо было нечем, но воздух еще не остыл, так что высох он все равно довольно быстро. Одевшись, он еще немного поболтался по лесу и вернулся на поляну, когда пустой желудок напомнил о себе недовольным бурчанием.

Облегченно выдохнул, заметив вернувшегося Сюань Юя, и замер, глядя на Лань Ван Цзи, который сейчас выглядел именно ТАК, КАК НАДО. Цзян Чэн сморгнул и выдохнул. На коленях Лань Ван Цзи лежал гуцинь. Небольшой, недорогой, даже не новый, но Лань Ван Цзи, кажется, было плевать. Никого не замечая, со странным выражением на лице, он деликатно касался струн кончиками пальцев, прислушиваясь к их звучанию.

— Откуда? — даже не пытаясь отвести от гипнотического движения пальцев глаза, спросил Цзян Чэн. И тут же задал другой вопрос. — Ты за этим ходил в город?

— Когда ты спросил, не забыл ли он что, я вдруг вспомнил, что видел в доме гуцинь, — вполголоса ответил Сюань Юй, подойдя к нему поближе. — И решил, что он бы ему подошел.

— И решил вернуться в город, потратив почти три часа на это вместо того, чтобы отдыхать?  
Цзян Чэна тоже дергало странной неправильностью Лань Ван Цзи, но все же не настолько.

— Мне показалось это… правильным? — лицо Сюань Юя приняло растерянное выражение. — Не знаю. Я не особо задумывался. Эй, Лань Чжань, как насчет того, чтобы сыграть дуэтом? Уверен, у нас отлично получится.

Цзян Чэн только головой покачал, глядя на то, как Сюань Юй кинулся к своим вещам и извлек флейту. Старенькую, видавшую виды, но все еще целую. Наплевав на полнейшее равнодушие Лань Ван Цзи, он устроился напротив него на небольшой валун и, поймав незатейливую мелодию, которую пытался изобразить Лань Ван Цзи, принялся ему подыгрывать.

На удивление Цзян Чэна, играл Сюань Юй очень хорошо. И мелодию подхватил так легко и быстро, словно слышал ее не раз. Впрочем, может статься, что Лань Ван Цзи играл что-то известное, просто Цзян Чэн это не знал.

Вот так, странным дуэтом, они сыграли несколько мелодий, а потом Сюань Юй повел. Начал первым играть что-то нежное, чуть тоскливое, и руки Лань Ван Цзи замерли над струнами. Вместо того, чтобы подхватить, он вскинул голову, глядя на Сюань Юя тяжелым, каким-то страшным взглядом и резко встал. Гуцинь упал на землю с жалким звуком, мелодия флейты оборвалась.

— Лань Чжань? — Сюянь Юй опустил флейту и еле успел отшатнуться назад от сильного удара, выбившего ее из его рук. — Лань Чжань!

— Невыносимо. От твоей игры кровоточат уши. Прекрати, — бросил тот и, развернувшись, покинул полянку.

Не успевший вмешаться Цзян Чэн, чувствуя, как закипает от злости кровь, шагнул к сгорбившемуся парню.

— Сюань Юй?

— Ничего, все в порядке, — тот отвернулся, пряча от него свое лицо с горящим следом от удара, и пошел за отлетевшей флейтой. — Я давно не играл, видимо, это действительно было ужасно.

Он говорил спокойно, даже с легкой иронией, но стоило Цзян Чэну увидеть, как дрожат его руки, тянущиеся за флейтой, как самоконтроль рухнул. И все, что копилось все это время, вырвалось наружу.

— Цзян Чэн, нет!

Он не слышал окрика оставшегося за спиной Сюань Юя. Он шел, почти бежал, проламываясь сквозь лес. А когда нагнал Лань Ван Цзи почти у самого ручья, дернул за плечо, разворачивая к себе, и ударил, вложив в этот удар всю свою ярость, боль и силу.  
Лань Ван Цзи закрыться от этого удара не успел или не смог. И рухнул на землю, как подкошенный.

— Лань Чжань! — мимо тяжело дышащего Цзян Чэна пронеслась черная тень, и Сюань Юй упал на колени рядом с потерявшим сознание Лань Ван Цзи. — Лань Чжань!

Кусая губы, не обращая никакого внимания на все еще злого, только теперь еще и возмущенного Цзян Чэна, он аккуратно ощупал голову Лань Ван Цзи, а потом и вовсе переложил ее на свои колени.

От этого жеста, пропитанного странной ломкой нежностью, у Цзян Чэна перехватило дух, и вся ярость, которая не нашла выхода, куда-то исчезла. Он смотрел на то, как Сюань Юй погружает пальцы в рассыпавшиеся волосы, как прослеживает кончиками черты спокойного даже сейчас лица, и сердце сжималось все больше.

«Где твое кольцо? Меня тянет… Такой красивый… Как можно было забыть…»

Понимание обожгло, и выдох сорвался с губ сам.  
— Вэй Ин…

Сюань Юй вздрогнул, поднял на Цзян Чэна тоскливый взгляд.

— Так себе сюрприз, да? — он криво усмехнулся, и понимание Цзян Чэна сменилось узнаванием. Эта усмешка, этот взгляд. Цзян Чэн все это видел, знал, считал родным и близким.

— Перерождение? — Цзян Чэн опустился на землю там же, где стоял, когда ослабевшие вдруг ноги отказались его держать.

— Да, теперь я в этом уверен, — Сюань Юй… Вэй Ин снова опустил взгляд на лицо Лань Ван Цзи.

— Теперь?

— Когда все это началось, я решил, что схожу с ума, — тихо рассказывал… Мо Сюань Юй? Вэй Ин? — Мне снилась эта гора. Снилось то, чего не было. Когда я остался один, стало еще хуже. Я не мог долго быть в одном месте. Меня тянуло и тянуло. А когда я увидел тебя… И Лань Си Чэня… Я шел по Облачным глубинам и мне казалось, я здесь уже был. Мне все это знакомо, и я даже решил, что вернулся домой, и мои поиски закончились. А потом стало еще хуже. Я начал видеть кошмары. Сотни голосов в голове. Они звали меня сюда. Когда я встретил тебя, мне показалось, что я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь. Я потерялся. Я смотрел на тебя и снова сходил с ума. Я был уверен, что у тебя должно быть кольцо, но его не было, и я только уверялся, что всего лишь болен. Эти мертвецы, которые обходили меня стороной. Я помнил дорогу, я знал, что розы нас пропустят. А когда увидел спящего Лань Чжаня…  
Сюань Юй зажмурился, кусая губы.

— Только он меня не помнит, — еле слышно выдохнул он. — Он забыл все, что было связано со мной. А я так сильно люблю его, что у меня останавливается сердце, когда я вижу его пустой взгляд. Раньше… он и раньше не показывал эмоции, но его глаза всегда были полны тепла и света. Я научился читать его эмоции, но сейчас он пуст. Его память чиста, а сердце холодно. И я не знаю, как зажечь его снова. Это ведь он, он сам, а не его перерождение. А я в другом теле. Он помнит тебя, потому что ты похож на прежнего Вань Иня. Но я — Мо Сюань Юй, а не Вэй Ин. Но даже так… Он не помнит даже Вэй Ина. Словно меня никогда не было в его жизни. И от этого еще больнее.

Цзян Чэн опустил взгляд в землю, а потом и вовсе зажмурился. В голосе Сюань Юя пела боль. И пусть он не помнил Вэй Ина из той своей жизни, он все равно чувствовал его. И его боль усугубляла его собственную.

— Ты помнишь… как тебя убили? — глупый вопрос, но почему-то он был уверен, что Сюань Юй не обидится.

— Нет, — Сюань Юй качнул головой. — Я знаю только, что там, в доме, была моя магия. Я не знаю, как это, что это. Просто чувствовал, что могу ею управлять.

— Поэтому она отпустила Лань Ван Цзи, — Цзян Чэн не спрашивал, и Сюань Юй не стал отвечать.

Говорить больше ни о чем не хотелось. Отступившая было усталость навалилась снова с удвоенной силой, и Цзян Чэн сдался. Неуклюже поднялся на ноги и, кинув не спускающему с Лань Ван Цзи глаз Сюань Юю, чтобы не засиживался, вернулся к костру. Подбросил веток, выпил уже остывший чай, больше не чувствуя голода, и растянулся на тонком походном матрасе, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

Надежда рухнула, как только они оказались у подножий лестницы в Облачные глубины. Потрескавшиеся от старости ступени, проросшая в трещинах трава, даже поле с кроликами было пустым. И тишина больше не звенела.

Живущий все это время надеждой Цзян Чэн не мог заставить себя сделать шаг дальше. Он не готов, он не успел, он… Взгляд бессмысленно скользил по расколотым камням, по обветшалой Стене, по мху, который начал ее затягивать.

— Лань Хуань! — он сам не понял, когда, в какой момент вдруг сорвался с места. Взлетел по ступеням, заметался по резиденции, крича и срывая голос. — Лань Хуань!!! Я вернулся!

Ему было плевать, что белый день, что Лань Хуань мог появиться только ночью. Тогда он сам этого не понимал, но присутствие Хозяина чувствовалось даже в воздухе. Невидимый, но он был. А сейчас Цзян Чэна встречало только эхо и пустота.

— Лань Хуань! — дом, в котором он прожил несколько дней, Цзян Чэн оставил напоследок. Как последнюю надежду, как последний шанс. И рухнул на колени, как только переступил порог комнаты, в которой провел ночи здесь. — Лань Хуань…

Прислонился виском к дверному откосу, закрывая глаза. Такое слабое эхо. Даже не крыло бабочки, только легкий, почти незаметный сквозняк. Но он был. Цзян Чэн мог поклясться, что он был. Он его чувствовал. Не присутствие, всего лишь след. Как… как отпечаток чужой души.

— Прости, — Цзян Чэн накрыл рот ладонью, зажмуриваясь так, чтобы не выпустить наружу вскипевшие слезы. — Прости меня… Прости-прости-прости… Прости!!!

Грудь жег мешочек с кошачьим прахом, и Цзян Чэн ломким резким движением вытащил его и отшвырнул в сторону. Тот с мягким звуком ударился о стену, и сразу следом раздался знакомый тонкий звон. Цзян Чэн вскинулся, зло вытирая глаза, неуклюже поднялся на ноги и, сделав пару шагов, застыл, глядя на лежащий рядом с откинутым мешочком колокольчик. Не его колокольчик, но определенно принадлежащий Ордену Юнь Мэн Цзян. Старый, протершийся, но все еще блестящий, с выцветшей кисточкой. Цзян Чэн поднял его и с тихим выдохом осел на кровать, оказавшуюся совсем рядом. Колокольчик Вань Иня. И след присутствия Лань Хуаня на нем был таким четким, таким сильным, что Цзян Чэн поневоле стиснул его в кулаке. Пусть хоть так, но почувствовать его рядом.

Сколько он просидел вот так, Цзян Чэн не знал. Но когда вышел из домика, день уже катился к вечеру, а Сюань Юй помешивал что-то в котелке над очагом на кухне трапезной. Заметив почерневшего Цзян Чэна, он только поджал губы и неловко покачал головой.

— В трапезной ничего не осталось. Все сгнило и уже успело истлеть. Даже убираться почти не пришлось. Мы собрали только посуду и вытерли пыль.

— Мы? — Цзян Чэн безразличным взглядом окинул кухню и присел на низкую скамью, так и не выпустив колокольчик из руки.

— Лань Чжань вернулся в свой дом, — коротко ответил на его взгляд Сюань Юй, и Цзян Чэн не стал его расспрашивать. И без того было понятно, что из них троих только у Лань Ван Цзи нет проблем с настоящим.

— Он ушел, — Цзян Чэн кивком головы поблагодарил Сюань Юя за рис и чай, которые тот перед ним поставил, но смотрел только за окно. — Он ушел, и в то же время еще здесь. Я не знаю, как это возможно. Но я нашел это.

Сюань Юй дотрагиваться до колокольчика не стал, но узнавание в его глазах Цзян Чэн заметил.

— Колокольчик Вань Иня. У меня тоже такой был.

— У тебя?

— У Вэй Ина. У меня. Какая разница? — Сюань Юй поморщился.

— Ты совсем вас не разделяешь?

— Во мне слишком много его. И я уже почти не помню, что было до… всего. Словно все это время я спал и видел сон про жизнь Мо Сюань Юя, а теперь проснулся.

Цзян Чэн нахмурился. Он не понимал. Не понимал, как можно отказаться от себя. Вот он - это он. Его родители живы, у него есть младший брат и жизнь прошлая, что он помнит — его жизнь, а не Вань Иня. Хотя, если бы в нем жило больше чужих воспоминаний… А так в нем живут только чужие чувства. И то он уже не уверен, где чужие, а где его собственные. Боль, что он чувствует, его, настоящая.

— Что мне делать? — Цзян Чэн сжал пальцы в кулак, пряча колокольчик. — Что мне делать теперь, со всем этим?

— Жить? — Сюань Юй сел напротив него и тоже повернулся к окну. — Думать о том, что раз проклятие снято, то Лань Хуань теперь свободен. Его душа больше не привязана, и может уйти на перерождение.

Цзян Чэн судорожно вздохнул, упрямо мотнув головой.

— Нет. Я не верю. Я хотел бы… хотел бы, чтобы он был свободен, но не верю. Я его чувствую здесь, понимаешь? Вот тут чувствую, — он прижал руку с колокольчиком к солнечному сплетению.

— Может, просто хочешь чувствовать?

Цзян Чэн наградил его злым взглядом.

— Может, поменяемся? И Лань Хуань будет жив, пусть и не в себе, а ты…

Сюань Юй дернулся, и Цзян Чэн прикусил язык.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь. — Правда, извини. На самом деле я даже не знаю, что хуже. Помнить, но не жить или жить, но не помнить.

Сюань Юй не ответил. Только медленно выдохнул, словно выпуская злость. Несколько секунд они просто молчали, а потом Цзян Чэн произнес:  
— Я остаюсь здесь.

— Зачем?

— Ждать его перерождения? — криво улыбнулся Цзян Чэн и пожал плечами. — Я не знаю. Просто потому, что это кажется мне правильным. Я так понимаю, ты тоже останешься?

— Мне некуда идти, — теперь пожал плечами Сюань Юй. — Гора меня больше не тянет, все, что мне нужно — здесь.

— Даже если он так и не вспомнит?

— По крайней мере, я буду рядом с ним. Пока мы живы — всегда есть надежда.  
Цзян Чэн сжался, как от удара. И Сюань Юй тут же оказался рядом.

— Прости… Извини, я не подумал… извини, Цзян Чэн…

— Да у тебя вообще с умом не очень, — бросил Цзян Чэн. Не зло, но все равно резко. Правда, Сюань Юй даже не обиделся. Только рассмеялся.

— Я не очень умный, это да. Но я тебе и таким нравлюсь, — он хитро сощурился и, потрепав Цзян Чэн по волосам, отшатнулся, а потом и вовсе вылетел из кухни, смеясь.

Цзян Чэн только головой покачал, слабо улыбнувшись ему вслед. Оставшись один, он допил чай, пожевал риса и, все убрав за собой по устоявшейся привычке, вернулся в комнату, зайдя по дороге в источник. Свечи зажигать было некому, постель пахла пылью, но хоть не пыталась рассыпаться в труху. Словно тот самый отзвук эха присутствия Лань Хуаня поддерживал в комнате видимость жизни.

Ложиться в кровать было тоскливо и больно. Цзян Чэн помнил, и сам помнил и тем, что было в нем от Вань Иня, какой она должна быть на самом деле. Теплой, иногда горячей, пахнущей сандалом и лотосами. Сейчас же холод простыни обжигал, но Цзян Чэн не собирался искать другое место для ночлега. Натянув тонкое, такое же ледяное одеяло повыше, он закутался в него, свернувшись в комок, и закрыл глаза. Спать он не собирался, но, к собственному удивлению, провалился в сон почти сразу, на последней секунде бодрствования подумав о том, что надо бы найти мешочек с прахом кота. Кот служил верой и правдой Лань Хуаню почти век. Негоже обращаться так с останками такого верного друга.

«Вань Инь… Вань Инь, душа моя… проснись, любимый…»

Цзян Чэн рывком сел в постели. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, картинка перед глазами расплывалась. Но голос… ему приснилось?

— Лань Хуань?.. — почему-то тихо и даже осторожно позвал он в темноту. Если он не услышит ответ, ему бы лучше забыть этот свой сон.

«Вань Инь…» 

Словно в ответ на его мысли, воздух перед ним всколыхнулся, потек и сгустился в знакомую высокую фигуру.

— Лань Хуань! — не дав себе возможности задуматься, только под влиянием полыхнувших внутри эмоций, Цзян Чэн кинулся вперед и… прошел словно сквозь туманную дымку, обдавшую его холодом. Руки обняли только пустоту, и Цзян Чэн замер. Сгорбившись, закрыв глаза.

«Любимый мой… — голос, звучавший в голове, был тихим, чуть подрагивающим, полным смертельной тоски и колючей нежности. — Вань Инь…» 

— Ты теперь призрак, да? — глухо произнес Цзян Чэн, усилием воли распрямляясь, поднимая голову и открывая глаза. Лань Хуань стоял, или вернее, парил перед ним. Мерцающий, почти настоящий, такой красивый и… любимый.

Навалившаяся вина, от которой он так старательно прятался в усталости и злости, заставила его глухо застонать. Если бы он не ушел… Если бы сдержал слово, если бы не испугался…

— Прости… Прости меня… — Только он во всем виноват. Только он.

«Вань Инь, возлюбленный мой… — Лань Хуань улыбался. Этой своей тихой и нежной, светлой улыбкой, от которой все внутри скручивалось в болючий ком. — Просто пришло мое время. Не грусти. Я счастлив сейчас. Я свободен, я встретил тебя, мой брат проснулся… Чего еще мне желать? Только чтобы ты не грустил, мое сердце. Не вини себя, не надо».

— Я не могу! — Цзян Чэн вскинулся и отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на этот призрак.

«Даже мой Вань Инь научился в конце концов прощать, а ведь он был упрям, как сто ослов, — в бесплотном голосе Лань Хуаня заискрился смех. — Ты другой. Ты чище, искренней, целый, несмотря ни на что…»  
— Но я — не он…

«Ты — тот, кого я люблю. И этого достаточно».

— Ты же не уйдешь, правда? Я так боялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

«Душа не может вечно скитаться по земле, моя радость. Но не все мои дела здесь закончены. Мой брат…»

— Ты все еще беспокоишься за него, несмотря на то, что он с тобой сделал?! — тут же вскинулся Цзян Чэн, и Лань Хуань вдруг оказался очень близко. Призрачной рукой коснулся до волос, и внутри Цзян Чэна что-то отозвалось. Что-то очень глубоко. Сжалось, так сладко и больно, и отпустило.

«Он — мой брат, Вань Инь. Его любви могли бы позавидовать даже небожители. Мне не за что винить его».

— Только он забыл всю свою любовь, — мстительно бросил Цзян Чэн. Лань Ван Цзи — не его брат, и понимать его он все равно не собирался.

«Ты еще так юн, мой свет, — смех Лань Хуаня разлился внутри щекоткой. — Но ты не прав. Я видел брата, но он меня нет. Он странно ощущается. Как будто спит. Или его душа где-то бродит. Если бы он был собой прежним, он никогда бы не забыл Вэй Ина. Только не его. Тот был всем его миром. Я беспокоюсь о нем».

— О себе бы побеспокоился…

«Мое будущее известно, — Лань Хуань снова пригладил его волосы, и Цзян Чэн прикрыл глаза. — А он… словно без души, лишь с памятью о ней. Это страшно, Вань Инь, любимый. Я не могу его так оставить. Я прошу тебя помочь ему. Не хочешь помочь ему — помоги мне. Вань Инь…»

Первым порывом Цзян Чэна было отказаться. И даже не из-за неприязни к Лань Ван Цзи. Если у них получится, больше ничего не будет здесь больше держать Лань Хуаня, и он уйдет окончательно. Но если он откажется, то это будет предательством. Самым настоящим, и без оговорок.

— Ты ведь уйдешь, да? — это было совсем не по-взрослому, но Цзян Чэну было все равно, насколько наивным дураком он покажется.

«Уйду, любовь моя. Мое время на исходе. А ты проживешь долгую и счастливую жизнь. И, может быть, когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще встретимся в следующих жизнях». 

— Я не хочу так! — Цзян Чэн вскинулся, но только и успел заметить, как тает призрак. — Лань Хуань!!!

И сердце осыпалось прахом, когда пришло понимание.

— Тебя больше нет. Ты умер. У живых нет призраков. Ты умер!!!

«Я так люблю тебя… Прости».


	5. Chapter 5

Осунувшиеся лица, покрасневшие от недосыпа и не только глаза. Встретившись следующим утром с Сюань Юем, Цзян Чэн только усмехнулся. Мотнул головой на предложение завтрака, но поплелся вслед за бредущим на их любимый холм Сюань Юем. Он обещал Лань Хуаню. Да и вид Сюань Юя его откровенно пугал. Он привык к его смеху, шуткам, вечному вихрю вокруг себя. Но не к потухшим глазам и темным полукружиям на лице. Кажется, не только Вэй Ин был для Лань Ван Цзи «целым миром». Это работало в обе стороны.

— Лань Хуаня больше нет, — начал он сразу, не в силах растягивать свой рассказ. — Вчера я видел его призрак. Он попросил меня помочь брату. Сказал, что тот словно спит. Или мы разбудили только тело, а душа бродит где-то.

Сюань Юй поджал губы, молча кивнул, принимая сказанное и не пытаясь утешить не желающего быть утешенным. Сорвал травинку и, сжав ее губами, отвернулся, изучая то, что осталось от Облачных Глубин. Водопады еще журчали, висела привычная дымка. Только не было больше ни ощущения сказочности, ни былой легкости. Это место потеряло свою магию.

— Знаешь, что он сделал, как только проснулся? Приготовил себе чай и направился в библиотеку. Проверил сохранность свитков и те, которые на грани разрушения, начал переписывать. Он и понимает, и не понимает, где он, кто он и что делает. Когда мы жили здесь, он часами проводил в библиотеке, переписывая книги.

Цзян Чэн прикусил губу. Сюань Юй говорил почти без эмоций, но Цзян Чэн слишком хорошо его чувствовал. Очень хорошо.

— Если ты Вэй Ин, то ты — сильнейший заклинатель этого времени.

— Я — лишь кривое его отражение с дырявой памятью, — Сюань Юй опрокинулся на спину, закладывая руки за голову и устремляя взгляд в небо. — Я хоть и чувствую себя им, и даже отзываюсь… Я не знаю почти ничего из того, что знал он. Все, на что хватит меня сейчас — это вспомнить какие-нибудь простенькие и бесполезные заклинания. И что-то я сомневаюсь, что среди них найдется то, которое сможет вернуть душу живому человеку.

— Может, в библиотеке поискать? — предложил Цзян Чэн, уже заранее приходя в ужас от того обилия свитков и книг, которые им придется пересмотреть.

— Быстрее у самого Лань Чжаня спросить, — фыркнул почти как раньше Сюань Юй, и перевернулся на живот. — Ну, а что? Иногда мне казалось, что эту библиотеку он наизусть знает.

— Что-то сомневаюсь, что он тебе ответит. Последние дни он вообще нас не замечал.  
Сюань Юй погрустнел.

— Он и раньше таким был. Но не настолько безучастным… Он ведь никогда ледышкой не был. Я его изводил, он взрывался. Про его темперамент вообще лучше промолчу. А вообще, знаешь… Лань Чжань от нас никуда не денется, библиотека тоже. А вот есть захочется очень скоро.

— Намекаешь на то, что запасов у нас нет?

— Я тут поскреб по кладовкам. Что-то есть, но мало. Нам нужно сходить на охоту. Фазаны здесь не водятся, зато кролики есть. И еще, что покрупнее. Можно спуститься к реке и поймать рыбу.

Цзян Чэн невольно улыбнулся. Видеть Сюань Юя таким было все равно, что вернуться домой. Даже если тот пытался заменить одну практически нерешаемую проблему другими, маленькими и легкими. Рядом с ним верилось, что можно справиться с любыми неприятностями.

***

…Через неделю ему уже казалось, что он жил здесь всю свою жизнь. В первую же свою вылазку в город Сюань Юй успел разболтать о том, что теперь рядом обретаются аж целых два заклинателя, и тут же посыпались мелкие заказы. Далеко не все из них были связаны с нечистью, так что вместе с охотой, приведением в порядок резиденции и тренировками, они изучали бытовую магию и совершенствовались в искусстве изготовления целебных снадобий. В библиотеке был целый раздел посвящен именно зельям, и новые «хозяева» Облачных Глубин ночами пропадали над котелками и котлами. Начало получаться далеко не с первого раза, но за сложные они и не брались. А за те, что освоили, платили достаточно хорошо, чтобы можно было запастись провизией, прикупить одежку потеплее и некоторые строительные материалы. Зима неумолимо приближалась, и к ней надо было подготовиться.

Время летело стремительно, наполненные суетой дни не давали думать больше, чем нужно, зато когда на резиденцию падала ночь, все словно возвращалось к тому, от чего они так убегали.

Сюань Юй, поселившийся в одном доме с Лань Ван Цзи, который, кажется, даже не заметил этого, пытался заставить его хоть что-то вспомнить. Он дергал его, доставал, то откровенно провоцируя, то вызывая на разговоры. Но все было напрасно. И следующим утром Сюань Юй со все возрастающим отчаянием кидался в новый день, забивая его работой, а по вечерам закрывался в библиотеке, как одержимый, ища решение, которого могло и не быть.  
А Цзян Чэн звал. То зло, то тоскливо, но с неизменным отчаянием звал Лань Хуаня. Звал, вслушивался в тишину, ворочался под одеялом без сна, то проваливаясь в дрему, то вскидываясь от малейшего шороха. Возможно, он бы совсем впал в отчаяние, если бы каждый раз, надевая колокольчик Вань Иня, не чувствовал незримое присутствие Лань Хуаня рядом. Пусть еле заметное, слабое эхо, но этого хватало, чтобы на следующий день пытаться снова и снова.

А время, меж тем, действительно летело. Лань Ван Цзи вставал в пять утра, ел оставленное с вечера Сюань Юем, тренировался с мечом, играл на гуцине, писал. Каждый его день был точной копией предыдущих, и Цзян Чэн, наблюдающий за ним, невольно сочувствовал Сюань Юю и все меньше верил, что им удастся вернуть прежнего Второго нефрита. Лань Ван Цзи словно и не жил, а вместе с ним тихо умирал Сюань Юй… Вэй Ин…

Теперь даже игра на флейте не трогала Лань Ван Цзи. И вчера, когда Сюань Юй забрал его гуцинь, Лань Ван Цзи, вместо того, чтобы потребовать вернуть его или поискать самому, словно забыл о том, что инструмент когда-то был.

Не дождавшись хоть какой-то реакции на потерю гуциня, Сюань Юй сорвался. Он кричал, сыпал едкими словечками, стоя перед Лань Ван Цзи, и только распалялся еще больше, видя его безучастность. В какой-то момент его глаза полыхнули красным, а вокруг всей его фигуры заплясали щупальца тьмы. Цзян Чэн, ставший невольным свидетелем этого срыва, шарахнулся в сторону. Спиной ударился о низкий шкафчик, и с узких полок того посыпалась разная утварь. Затылок обожгло ударом, и с гулким стуком на пол упала знакомая шкатулка.

Привлеченный этим звуком, Сюань Юй повернулся к Цзян Чэну, и тут же красное пламя в его глазах угасло. Ушла тьма, и к Цзян Чэну шагнул уже прежний Сюань Юй. Потухший, почти отчаявшийся, но Сюань Юй, а не воплощение тьмы.

— Ты в порядке? Чем тебя так?

— Это шкатулка, которую ты забрал из дома, — Цзян Чэн присел на корточки вслед за Сюань Юем. — Она не разбилась?

— Нет, — тот мотнул головой. — Когда мы вернулись, я попытался ее открыть, не смог, поставил сюда и забыл.

Цзян Чэн поднял шкатулку, оглядел ее со всех сторон и с легкостью откинул крышку.  
— Ты же говорил, что не смог открыть.

— Наверное, замок сломался при падении, — Сюань Юй оглянулся на уходящего из комнаты Лань Ван Цзи, потемнел лицом и снова повернулся к шкатулке. — Смотри, здесь какие-то записи.

— Может, твои собственные? Сможешь разобрать?

— Почерк у меня тогда был совсем другой, — Сюань Юй принялся шелестеть листочками. — Какие-то заметки, кусочки заклинаний. Тут много… Разбираться до вечера.

— Так разберись. Может, что полезное найдешь, — Цзян Чэн встал, теряя интерес.   
Потянулся и замер, прислушиваясь к себе.

— Чэн-Чэн? — Сюань Юй, словно почувствовав его состояние, вскинул голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Что не так?

— Не знаю, — растерянно пожал плечами Цзян Чэн и опустил взгляд на бумаги в его руках. — Просто странное ощущение, не могу понять. Как предчувствие. То ли просто так, то ли от бумаг этих…

— То ли съел что-то не то. Говорил же не тянуть в рот всякую гадость, — усмехнулся Сюань Юй, и Цзян Чэн тут же попытался его легонько пнуть.

— Эй!

Но тот ловко увернулся и, высунув язык, оттянул нижнее веко. Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, а потом рассмеялся, чувствуя, как спадает непонятное напряжение. Эта безобразная односторонняя ссора испортила и без того отсутствующее настроение, но Сюань Юй снова вернул его к жизни.

— Может, тебе помочь?

— Я сам. И вообще — сегодня твоя очередь готовить.

Цзян Чэн чуть не повторил его недавний жест в попытке изобразить «мордочку», но махнул рукой и вышел. Сегодня и правда его очередь готовить. И он уже знает, как будет мстить. Он не положит в блюдо ни одной перчинки.

Сюань Юй на пороге кухни появился через полчаса. Взъерошенный, взбудораженный, с горящими глазами.  
— Чэн-Чэн, это я его заколдовал! Я!

Цзян Чэн полоснул себя по пальцу от неожиданности и, зашипев, сунул его себе в рот, чувствуя во рту металлический привкус.  
— Какого гуля ты орешь, как покойник недоубитый?!

— Простипростипрости… — Сюань Юй зачастил, кажется, даже не особо понимая, за что именно извиняется. — Просто это было слишком неожиданно.

— Ты не мог его заколдовать, ты его в глаза не видел до горы.

— Да не я, а Вэй Ин, — Сюань Юй из кучки принесенных бумажек, вытянул одну, разгладил. — Он наложил на Лань Чжаня заклятие. Вернее, даже два. Первым сделал из Тьмы его телохранителя.

— Рехнулся? — Цзян Чэн отставил в сторону котелок и подбросил дров, чтобы огонь не погас. Присел за стол, отодвинув недорезанные овощи, не выпуская палец изо рта.

— Нет, — отрезал Сюань Юй. — Всего лишь пытался защитить.

— И поэтому он теперь как неразмороженная рыба?

— Зануда ты, Чэн-Чэн, — Сюань Юй вздохнул, немного успокаиваясь. — Но Тьма — это ерунда.

— Ну да, всего-то девяносто четыре года поганила Луан Цзан и всю округу, — съехидничал Цзян Чэн, для которого теперь стало все более или менее ясно.

Сюань Юй наградил его сердитым взглядом, и Цзян Чэн притих.  
— Ладно, прости. Продолжай.

— В общем, Тьма — это и правда ерунда. Второе заклятье было гораздо сложнее. Вэй Ин связал память Лань Чжаня и собственную жизнь. Вот, смотри, что он здесь писал: «…если меня не станет — Лань Чжаня не станет тоже. Я знаю это так же хорошо, как и то, что закончится эта ночь и наступит день. Его любовь ко мне безгранична, моя смерть для него станет его смертью. Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал. Не хочу, чтобы мучился от бесконечной агонии. Я хочу, чтобы он жил. Без меня, но жил. Я нашел заклинание уничтожения памяти, завтра я попытаюсь сделать на его основе другое. Если у меня получится — Лань Чжань забудет меня, как только я умру. Забудет все, что связано со мной…»

Тишина после произнесенного Сюань Юем стала тяжелой, колючей. Цзян Чэн, пытаясь уложить все это в голове, опустил взгляд на собственные подрагивающие руки.

— Как же сильно он должен был его любить, чтобы пойти на такое? — глухо спросил он, когда тишина стала совсем невыносимой. — Или ненавидеть? Лишить любимого человека даже памяти о себе.

Сюань Юй мотнул головой, и Цзян Чэн поймал себя на том, что больше не узнает его. Что сквозь его черты проглядывает другое лицо. Более жесткое, волевое, взрослое. Он «помнил» Вэй Ина памятью Вань Иня, но эти образы были размыты. Но не узнать Вэй Ина сейчас было невозможно. Словно Мо Сюань Юй исчез.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Вэй Ин стиснул пальцы в кулаки. — Я был для Лань Чжаня целым миром.

— Поэтому ты решил этот мир у него отобрать.

— Только если я умру! А умирать я не собирался!

— А ты подумал, что будет с твоим Лань Чжанем? Остаться без мира или не помнить мир — никакой разницы?! Посмотри на него, разве он живет сейчас?! — Цзян Чэн сорвался. Вскочил с места, грохнул кулаками по столу.

— А лучше так, как Лань Хуань?! Похоронить любимого и ждать его перерождения?! — Вэй Ин вскочил тоже, и теперь они оба тяжело дышали, непримиримо глядя друг на друга.

— В его памяти его любимый жил! Или ты… ты бы согласился забыть Лань Чжаня, если бы тот вдруг умер?

Вэй Ин отшатнулся, отвел взгляд.  
— Я просто не хотел, чтобы он страдал.

— Ну, у тебя получилось. Он определенно не страдает. Он просто не живет!!! — Цзян Чэн оттолкнулся от стола и отошел подальше. Съездить по лицу Вэй Ину за идиотскую идею хотелось неимоверно. Останавливало только то, что тот за свою глупость и без того наказан. А Лань Ван Цзи вдруг стало жаль. Хотя, может, Вэй Ин и был прав.

— У него не получилось. Или не сразу получилось, — тихий глухой голос через шорох бумажек Цзян Чэн еле различил.

— Что?

— Есть запись, — теперь уже Сюань Юй даже не пытался поднять на него глаза. — Она датирована позже. «Плетение рассыпается. Оно работает всего лишь несколько минут, а потом рассыпается. Наверное, ему нужно создать якорь, но я не знаю, что может им стать». У него не получилось.

— Не получилось сразу. Зато потом, похоже, все вышло отлично, — Цзян Чэн закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в стену у окна. — Зато теперь все встало на свои места. Вэй Ина убили, Лань Ван Цзи проклял всех, до кого мог добраться, и собрался уже следом, но тьма его усыпила. А пока он спал, заклятье памяти работало и набиралось силой.

— Но почему он так среагировал на мою флейту?

— Ты играл что-то особенное?

— Да. Я хорошо помнил эту мелодию. Лань Ван Цзи придумал ее только для Вэй Ина.

— Возможно, заклятие не абсолютно. Или любые вспышки памяти приносят ему боль. Причем во второе я поверю больше.

— Все это не имеет смысла. Я не знаю, как это снять, а в записях этого нет.

— Возможно, Вэй Ин просто не рассчитывал на то, что когда-нибудь это вообще   
понадобится.

— Он использовал заклятие уничтожения памяти. Должно быть обратное, просто не может не быть, — Сюань Юй с силой потер лоб. — Придется опять идти в библиотеку.

— Может, спросить у Лань Ван Цзи? Он не помнит тебя, но помнит все остальное. Может, скажет, есть ли такое? Потому что я о таком даже не слышал.

— Он сам мог и не знать всего, что есть в библиотеке, — с неохотой отозвался Саюнь Юй. Недавняя эмоциональная вспышка словно лишила его всех сил. Но Цзян Чэн понял его по-другому.

— Ты не хочешь с ним разговаривать.

Сюань Юй отвел взгляд, тяжело опускаясь на скамью.  
— Это больно. Я люблю его, а он смотрит на меня, как на пустое место.

— Если он знает заклинание, ну, или хотя бы где именно в библиотеке смотреть, это ускорит поиски.

О том, что это приблизит окончательный уход Лань Хуаня, Цзян Чэн старался не думать. Все равно в этом нет смысла. Он не готов к тому, что останется совсем один. И никогда не будет готов.

Настроение испортилось окончательно.

— Должен быть другой способ снять это заклятие, — Сюань Юй, не замечая изменений в нем, снова зашуршал бумажками. — Такие сильные заклинания почти не имеют обратной силы, могут только слабеть с годами. А я, хоть и перерождение Вэй Ина, создать его не смогу.

— Слабое место? — предположил Цзян Чэн, со вздохом возвращаясь к готовке. Он не считал себя умелым поваром, да и готовить не особо любил, но это занятие его успокаивало. — Если поискать в плетении заклинания слабое место?

Сюань Юй с задумчивым видом почесал нос. А потом его лицо озарилось, и он взмыл с места.

— Чэн-Чэн, ты гений! Он же писал, что изначально заклинание действовало совсем недолго, и нужно искать якорь. И даже если тьма все это время подпитывала его, оно все равно уже должно было исчезнуть. Значит, не она была якорем! Что-то другое.

Сюань Юй счастливым зайцем заскакал по кухне, но Цзян Чэн его восторга не разделял. Может, друг и прав, но пока это ничего не меняет.

— Значит, нужно искать якорь, а не обратное заклинание.

— Ты не понимаешь! Якорь найти проще. В конце концов, Вэй Ин мог написать об этом, просто нужно внимательно прочесть его записи.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул. Спорить с полным энтузиазма Сюань Юем было бесполезно, да и не хотелось. К тому же, Сюань Юй в чем-то прав. Хотя…

— А если этот якорь остался там, на Луан Цзан?

Сюань Юй остановился так резко, словно врезался в невидимую стену. Несколько долгих секунд стоял, глядя прямо перед собой, а потом стиснул пальцы и повернулся к Цзян Чэну, глядя жестко, почти страшно.  
— Значит, я вернусь.

— Там больше нет тьмы. Дом больше ничего не защищает. Думаешь, туда никто не доберется? Да его растащат по кусочку.

Сюань Юй поджал губы и мотнул головой.  
— Значит, я найду всех, кто что-нибудь оттуда возьмет. Но если бы это было так, разве заклинание уже не должно было рассыпаться? Мы далеко от горы.

— Иногда для магии нет расстояний.

На этот раз Сюань Юй не стал отвечать. Только вернулся за стол и снова зашуршал бумажками. Цзян Чэн хмыкнул и взялся за нож.

...С обедом-ужином он закончил быстро. Может, варево получилось и не особенно вкусным, зато сытным и питательным. И после него неукротимо потянуло в сон. Все-таки, он не спал нормально очень долго.

Но уснуть прямо на крыльце, с чашкой уже остывшего чая в руках ему помешал Сюань Юй. На этот раз — без криков, но все равно взволнованный.

— Чэн-Чэн, — усевшись рядом с Цзян Чэном, он бесцеремонно сделал глоток из его чашки и протянул уже знакомые листочки. — Смотри. Это рисунок чего-то. Здесь не написано, что это, а я не могу понять. Но это похоже на узор какого-то заклинания. Может, это и есть якорь? Вспомни, что-нибудь похожее было там, в доме?

Цзян Чэн задумался. Рисунок действительно что-то напоминал, но только напоминал. И сколько Цзян Чэн не пытался понять, что именно — ничего не получилось.

— Не помню. Где-то что-то похожее видел, но, может в тех же твоих бумагах.

Сюань Юй только вздохнул. Кажется, он и не рассчитывал особо на его помощь.  
— Вот и я также. Что-то видел, но только похожее и не помню где, — он выронил листочки и потер глаза ладонями.

— Сколько ты уже не спишь? — Цзян Чэн только цыкнул, глядя на его враз осунувшееся и потемневшее лицо. Словно этот жест стер грим, который Сюань Юй наносил каждое утро, чтобы не выглядеть настолько уставшим, насколько чувствовал себя.

— Я сплю. Просто плохо.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул и собрал оброненные листочки.

— Ты устал. Может, если отдохнешь, память вернется. От одного дня уже ничего не изменится, так что иди-ка ты спать. И, может, тебе стоит переехать…

— Нет! — тут же вскинулся Сюань Юй. — Нет. Я должен быть рядом с ним. Даже если он меня не замечает, я его вижу. Этого не хватает, но без него будет еще хуже. Но ты прав, у меня глаза закрываются. Так что я действительно пойду. И ты не засиживайся, Чэн-Чэн. Выглядишь отвратно.

— Ну, спасибо, — оскалился Цзян Чэн и, проводив взглядом удаляющегося друга, поднялся. Спать. Просто спать. Может, если не звать Лань Хуаня, он сам придет…

***

«Вань Инь…»

Цзян Чэн застонал во сне, пошевелился, но не проснулся. Только пошарил рукой по постели и снова замер.

«Вань Инь! Любовь моя, пожалуйста, проснись… Вань Инь…»

Отчаяние, певшее в бесплотном голосе, словно подсекло спящее сознание Цзян Чэна, и вырвало его в реальный мир. Он сел, ошалело моргая. Сон еще не до конца отпустил его, и темнота в комнате ничуть не помогала.

«Вань Инь…»

— Лань Хуань? — Цзян Чэн потер глаза и тут же вскинулся, когда до него наконец дошло. — Лань Хуань!

Он огляделся, но заметил только едва различимое пятно. Почти бесформенное, от которого веяло прохладой.

«Вань Инь». — И даже голос был под стать. Такой тихий, такой бесплотный. Но разве так должно быть? Тогда, когда они разговаривали в последний раз, призрак Лань Хуаня был совсем другим. Почти осязаемым. И на вид ничем не отличался от живого человека.

— Лань Хуань! — по сердце тут же полоснуло страхом. — Что случилось?!

«Вань Инь, мой свет. Мое время пришло».

— Что? Нет! Ты не можешь уйти! Я же… Твой брат еще не…

«Вэй Ин нашел решение. Еще чуть — и мой брат снова станет прежним».

— Что? Но как?.. — не давая себя время на раздумья, Цзян Чэн скатился с кровати и начал лихорадочно одеваться. Пожалуйста, он должен остановить Вэй Ина. Он не готов сейчас остаться один. Не готов отпустить Лань Хуаня. Только не сейчас. Не сегодня. Не так.

«Якорь заклинания — талисман, который Лань Чжань носит на себе. Если его снять — заклятие исчезнет, и память вернется».

Цзян Чэн зашипел. Даже не став собирать волосы и искать пояс, он рванулся к выходу.  
— Я должен его остановить!

«Вань Инь, не надо!» — сгусток светлой дымки почти испуганно колыхнулся следом.  
Но Цзян Чэн его не слушал. Сбежав с крыльца, он стремглав бросился к домику Сюань Юя. Только бы успеть, только бы…

«Вань Инь, пожалуйста!»

Отчаяние в голосе, звучавшем в его голове, кололось, жгло, причиняя боль. Но еще большей болью был страх и разливающаяся горечь. И поэтому, когда он взлетел по ступенькам крыльца, он не сомневался.  
— Вэй Ин, нет!

Дверь словно распахнулась сама собой. А от представившейся сцены сжалось сердце.  
Комнату наполняла тьма. Та самая, которая окутывала когда-то гору, та самая, от которой веяло могильным холодом и абсолютным злом. И ее жертвой снова был Лань Ван Цзи. Одетый только в штаны, без ленты, словно распятый в воздухе, он бился в оковах тьмы, которая держала его. Ее ручейки, словно руки, держали его запястья и лодыжки, обнимали талию и шею. Безобразными черными пятнами ползли от живота вверх по груди, подбираясь… подбираясь… Теперь Цзян Чэн видел. И понимал. Конечно, он видел рисунок, что еще днем показывал ему Сюань Юй. Видел на амулете, который все это время был у Лань Ван Цзи, скрытый под всеми его одеждами. Только раз он увидел его, в тот вечер, когда Лань Ван Цзи потерял сознание от его удара, и амулет выпал из-за ворота. Как просто…

— Отойди, — Сюань Юй… Нет, Вэй Ин повернулся к нему, глядя холодно и страшно сияющими красным глазами. На короткий миг Цзян Чэну стало жутко, но уже через секунду он качнулся вперед. Он не знал, как остановить Вэй Ина, если даже так от силы, что шла от него, хотелось спрятаться или преклонить колени, закрывая голову руками. Но он не мог, просто не мог не попытаться.

— Вэй Ин, ты переродился. Что, если такой ты Лань Ван Цзи не нужен? Он может не узнать тебя.

Это было жестоко, и, наверное, даже нечестно. Но об этом Цзян Чэн не думал. Все, что ему было нужно — хоть день, хоть час, но чтобы провести его с Лань Хуанем. Он не знал, возможно ли это, ведь тот был призраком, который существует по каким-то своим законам, но был готов договориться и с потусторонним миром. Только бы…

Вэй Ин застыл. Несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом его губы раздвинулись в усмешке.

— Ты сам упустил свой шанс.

Цзян Чэн зашипел.  
— А ты подумал, что будет с Лань Чжанем, когда ты снимешь заклятие? Он вспомнит твою смерть.

— А ты не сдаешься, да? Совсем как раньше. Вот только все зря, — Вэй Ин снова перевел взгляд на все еще пытающегося выбраться из ловушки тьмы Лань Ван Цзи. — Пусть такой я ему буду не нужен. Но он хотя бы будет помнить меня. Будет снова жить.

— Ты не хотел ему такой жизни!

— Я ошибался… — одними губами выдохнул Вэй Ин, вскинул руку и мгновенно взметнувшиеся щупальца тьмы обвили простенький амулет на шее Лань Ван Цзи. Сжали, и тот брызнул осколками. На долгое мгновение все замерло, но уже через секунду тьма вернула Лань Ван Цзи на пол и рассеялась, как дым. А вокруг его замершей фигуры полыхнула появившаяся огненная надпись заклинания. Полыхнула и погасла, осыпаясь пеплом. А когда от нее не осталось даже воспоминания, Лань Ван Цзи закричал.

Закричал страшно, больно, рухнул на колени, сжимая голову ладонями, захлебнувшись собственным криком. Захваченный вернувшимися воспоминаниями, он завыл на одной тоскливой ноте, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, глядя в одну точку перед собой. Его фигура, голос… Цзян Чэн накрыл рот ладонью, словно это могло спасти его от той тоски и боли, что расходилась сейчас кругами от Лань Ван Цзи. Не в силах на это смотреть, он вскинул взгляд на замершего Вэй Ина. Глаза того больше не горели красным, и сейчас он меньше всего напоминал того повелителя тьмы, что был здесь всего минуту назад. Сгорбленный, дрожащий, он смотрел и смотрел на Лань Ван Цзи растерянно и почти жалко.

— Что ты стоишь?! — Цзян Чэн не выдержал, сорвался на крик. — Он умирает без тебя! Иди к нему, идиот!

От его голоса Сюань Юй вздрогнул, кинул на него отчаянный взгляд, зажмурился на миг, и шагнул вперед, к Лань Ван Цзи. Всхлипнул, и вдруг по его телу словно прошла судорога. Он выгнулся, сделал судорожный вдох, и на колени перед воюющим мужчиной уже опустился Вэй Ин.

— Лань Чжань, ну же… — кусая губы, он потянулся вперед, обнимая всем собой. Прижал к груди его голову, зарылся лицом в макушку. Заговорил быстро, горячо. — Лань Чжань, Гэ-гэ, я здесь, я снова с тобой. Ты проспал столько лет, но я тебя нашел, слышишь? Я тебя нашел, Лань Чжань. Это я, пусть и тело немного другое, ты же не против? Лань Чжань… Лань Чжань, Гэ-гэ, посмотри на меня…

Он говорил и говорил, поглаживал Лань Ван Цзи по плечам и спине, словно укачивая его, убаюкивая. И тот затих. Только плечи подрагивали, да дыхание было со всхлипами. А потом он замер. Словно воспоминания разом отпустили его и смысл слов Вэй Ина дошел до него.  
Лань Ван Цзи шевельнулся, поднял голову, глядя покрасневшими от слез глазами.

— Вэй Ин? — произнес он одними губами. Потянулся сам, жадно, неверяще провел пальцами по лицу, скулам, коснулся губ. — Ты?..

— Прости, любимый, — Вэй Ин горько улыбнулся. — Я не воскрес, всего лишь переродился. И мало что помню.

— Неважно, это ведь ты. Ты, — лицо Лань Ван Цзи было непроницаемо, но его глаза и голос… Он смотрел и смотрел на Вэй Ина, ловил его дыхание, перебирал волосы. Узнавал. — Ты. Я вижу тебя. Тебя.

Вэй Ин в ответ только покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Прижался лбом ко лбу, ловя стремительно разгорающийся взгляд.  
— Ты звал меня. Всю мою жизнь звал меня. Когда спал, когда не помнил, ты все равно звал меня. И я тебя нашел.

Лицо Лань Ван Цзи потемнело.  
— Я не вспомнил тебя. Забыл. Как я мог?

— Это моя вина, только моя. Я был таким дураком, Гэ-гэ… — Вэй Ин перебирал его волосы, улыбаясь подрагивающими губами. — Прости. Я так тебя люблю. Так люблю…

Лань Ван Цзи не ответил. Только прижался губами к его губам. С таким отчаянием и страхом, что сердце сжалось даже у Цзян Чэна, который все это время стоял, затаив дыхание.

«Вань Инь…»

Цзян Чэн стремительно развернулся, мгновенно вспомнив все. И что его сюда привело, и что…  
— Нет, только не исчезай… Только не уходи…

Колыхающаяся туманная дымка таяла, истончалась по краям.

— Лань Хуань! — Цзян Чэн метнулся вперед, но руки ощутили лишь ласковую прохладу. — Лань Хуань!!!

«Вань Инь, мой свет… не плачь, не надо. Любовь моя…»

— Я не плачу! — Цзян Чэн зло вытер мокрые дорожки со щек, как никогда ощущая себя… мелким. Ему всего восемнадцать, он не готов. Не готов к потере, к этой проклятой взрослой жизни не готов. Он не Вань Инь! Не Вань Инь…

«Конечно, нет, не плачешь, — голос Лань Хуаня был наполнен светом, смехом и такой любовью, что, казалось, ее можно было потрогать руками. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакал. Хочу, чтобы ты прожил счастливую жизнь».

— Тогда не уходи!!! Хоть призраком, но останься со мной!

«Вань Инь, любимый мой, я всегда буду рядом. Прощай. Я буду ждать тебя хоть тысячу лет. Люблю».

— НЕТ! — Цзян Чэн подался вперед всем собой, в бесполезной и смешной попытке удержать стремительно исчезающий туман. — Нет, пожалуйста, нет!

Прохладной ласковой волной омыло тело и ушло. Цзян Чэн опустил взгляд на свои подрагивающие руки, кусая губы.

— Не уходи… — шепнул едва различимо, с тоскливой обреченностью. — Я люблю тебя…  
А в следующую секунду навалилась темнота.

***

… — Лань Хуань! — Цзян Чэн сел на постели, накрыл ладонью грудь с той стороны, где, как бешеное, колотилось сердце. Несколько секунд просто сидел, пытаясь взять под контроль дыхание, а потом застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях, когда память навалилась вдруг. Вэй Ин, Лань Ван Цзи, амулет, тьма. И тихое «прощай». Ломило в груди, ныло, за ребрами билось глупое сердце, рвалось куда-то.

Цзян Чэн поджал губы, потер грудь в бессознательной попытке избавиться от странного чувства, но сердце в ответ только сильнее заколотилось. И правда глупое. С улицы через приоткрытое окно донесся смех, и Цзян Чэн вздрогнул. Словно проснулся только сейчас. Он знал этот смех. Такой беззаботный и счастливый. Позавидовать бы, что хоть у кого-то все хорошо, но не было ни зависти, ни ненависти. Только смертельная тоска.

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул, перевел взгляд за окно и нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Ощущение… такое странное, непонятное… Ни плохое, и ни хорошее. Просто странное. Цзян Чэн огляделся и потемнел лицом еще больше. Все было точно так же, как он вчера оставил перед сном. Но… Свет ушел из этой комнаты вместе с ее хозяином. И когда бы Цзян Чэн не возвращался, она всегда была темной, словно в сумерках. Но теперь ее заливал яркий теплый свет. Как если бы… если бы…

Боясь думать, жестко и почти зло запрещая себе надеяться и верить, он скатился с кровати, лихорадочно оделся, забыв собрать волосы, и выбежал на крыльцо. Втянул свежий холодный воздух и прикусил губу. Облачные Глубины снова были живы. Пусть не было видно людей, пусть никуда не делись трещины и разросшаяся трава, и ни один год из этих лет не ушел, но резиденция была жива. Пели птицы, журчали водопады, звенела тишина и словно волшебная дымка тумана закрывала вершины гор. И ветер, ветер! Такой ласковый, теплый, сильный. Налетел, взметнул волосы, тронул колокольчик.

— Сюань Юй? — негромко, почти робко позвал Цзян Чэн.

— Чэн-Чэн, ты проснулся? Иди сюда! Здесь кролики!

Голос Сюань Юя был сильным, звонким и раскатывался по всей резиденции.

Цзян Чэн спустился с крыльца на подрагивающих ногах. Голос Сюань Юя — звонкий, яркий, счастливый — проникал в каждый уголок не только Облачных Глубин, но и, кажется, даже его, Цзян Чэна, души.

Не в силах больше стоять на месте, Цзян Чэн сорвался с места. Он бежал на голос Сюань Юя, его смех. Наверх, выше и выше, к тому самому обрыву. И замер, выйдя из-за дерева, глядя на сидящего на его корнях Лань Ван Цзи, на коленях которого вольготно расположились два кролика. Третий, самый маленький и пугливый, грелся в руках Сюань Юя, стоявшего рядом.

— Чэн-Чэн, ты проснулся, — Сюань Юй встретил его радостной улыбкой, Лань Ван Цзи коротко поклонился. — Все ожило, представляешь? Людей, правда, нет, да и в трапезной пусто, но даже старый пень зацвел. Так хорошо. И знаешь, что? Это ты во всем виноват.

— Что? — тоска, только усилившаяся от радости Сюань Юя, отступила, уступив место удивлению и возмущению. — Я тут при чем? Я…

— Доброго утра, Вань Инь.

Он поперхнулся воздухом, когда талию обвили теплые сильные руки, а к спине прижались грудью. На плечо упала чужая длинная черная прядка, а ухо обожгло дыхание.

Цзян Чэн замер. Ему кажется. Этого не могло быть. Ему кажется, что он слышит голос Лань Хуаня, чувствует его запах и его тепло. И если он обернется…

Он сглотнул, поймал неожиданно серьезный взгляд Сюань Юя, который, заметив, что на него смотрят, едва заметно кивнул, словно говоря: «смелее». И сдался. Повернулся медленно, словно это могло помочь ему подготовиться к тому, что он увидит пустоту. Но пустоты не было.

— Лань Хуань… — еле выдохнул потрясенный, все еще неверящий Цзян Чэн. Он смотрел и смотрел в живые, такие теплые и ласковые глаза. Чувствовал, как отнюдь не призрачные руки сжимают его с каждым вдохом все сильнее.

— Здравствуй, любовь моя, — Лань Хуань улыбнулся, чуть отстранился, позволив Цзян Чэну развернуться к нему лицом, и снова прижал к себе. — Я так скучал по тебе. Не мог дождаться, пока ты проснешься.

Цзян Чэн поверил сразу. Всем сердцем, всей душой. Даже если это сон или предсмертная агония — главное, чтобы это не заканчивалось.

— Но как? Ты уже умер. Стал призраком.

— Ты вернул меня. Когда заклятие Лань Чжаня спало, я снова стал смертным. Прожитые годы нагнали меня разом, и я действительно перестал существовать. Но я должен был тебя дождаться. Мое желание было таким сильным, а ты так отчаянно звал меня, что мне удалось сделать невозможное — остаться в этом мире, пусть и в виде духа. Любовь к тебе стала моим якорем. Но когда вы вернулись, мое время начало стремительно утекать. И чем больше и чаще я появлялся в мире живых, тем меньше его оставалось.

— Поэтому ты не появлялся все это время.

— Да, мой хороший. Я слышал тебя, твой голос каждую секунду. Я так рвался к тебе, но не мог. И пусть теперь меня держал и Лань Чжань, я все равно не мог быть здесь вечно.

— Но сейчас ты жив.

— Ты же помнишь, с чего все началось? С проклятия Лань Чжаня. Часть его спала, как только он проснулся. Но часть… Я нашел свою любовь — тебя. И получил твою взаимность. Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Ты успел прежде, чем моя душа ушла совсем.

Цзян Чэна кинуло в дрожь.

— Все было так просто? Все, что было нужно — сказать, что я люблю тебя?

— Непросто, совсем непросто. Пустые слова — всего лишь слова, — Лань Хуань провел по его рукам от запястий к плечам, обнял ладонями его лицо, ловя взгляд. — Я люблю тебя, мое осеннее солнце.

— Если я скажу, что я не твой Вань Инь, ничего не изменится, да? — Цзян Чэн кусал губы, смотрел куда угодно, только не на Лань Хуаня. Словно… словно вернулся в те их самые первые дни. Когда смущение и неверие были главными чувствами.

— Ты уже пробовал. Но можешь попытаться еще, — Лань Хуань улыбнулся, склонился к нему, мягко касаясь уголка губ и тихо шепча. — Я ни к чему не принуждаю тебя. Теперь у меня есть все время этого мира, чтобы соблазнить тебя снова.

Цзян Чэн возмущенно вскинулся и тут же попал в плен теплых настойчивых губ, которые целовали его голодно, властно, сильно.  
— Эй, ты сказал, что принуждать не будешь! — Цзян Чэн сердито засопел, как только этот поцелуй закончился, и Лань Хуань тихо рассмеялся.

— Прости, мой свет, но я не смог удержаться. Так соскучился по тебе, а ты был таким юным и милым. Таким же, каким был в первый раз, когда я тебя увидел.

Цзян Чэн только вздохнул, чувствуя, как наполняет его… что-то. Что-то светлое, теплое, такое воздушное. Разливается внутри, согревает, почти обжигает. И стираются из памяти темные дни и пережитая тоска.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он едва слышно и уткнулся лицом в плечо Лань Хуаня, недовольный собой и в то же время очень счастливый. — Но я все равно не твой Вань Инь.

— Ты не мой Вань Инь. Ты мой Цзян Чэн, — согласно кивнул Лань Хуань, и Цзян Чэн сдался.

— Твой.

В конце концов, почему бы и нет?

**Эпилог**

Это с самого начала было плохой идеей. Ночная охота на неизвестную тварь, в результате оказавшейся какой-то болотной нечистью самого низшего уровня, неопасной, но потаскавшей за собой по еще не замерзшим болотам. Потом попытки отмыться от грязи. Потом он выпил какого-то приворотного зелья в придорожной забегаловке, которое подсунула ему хозяйка, надеясь сбагрить ему свою дочь. Но то ли что-то напутала, то ли у него был иммунитет, но вместо того, чтобы ответить на знаки внимания девушки, он вывернул содержимое желудка позади дома. А потом… И еще… Словно весь мир восстал против него. Или судьба наказывала за трусость.

…Он сбежал из Облачных Глубин через месяц после того, как все разрешилось. Трусишка, который вдруг испугался неизвестно чего.

Цзян Чэн видел, как менялись Вэй Ин с Лань Ван Цзи рядом друг с другом. Как их вело, как тянуло друг к другу. Как желание быть рядом перерастало в потребность. Невольно перекладывал это на себя и мгновенно становился ежиком. Он и хотел, и не хотел так же. Он хотел быть счастливым, но не хотел стать таким же зависимым. А Лань Хуань… Он держал слово и никогда не заходил дальше поцелуев и легких ласк, хотя даже дурак бы заметил, как тяжело ему сдерживаться. Он не упрекал, не торопил, только смотрел с желанием, страстью и тоской. И соблазнял. В источниках, на тренировке, даже переодеваясь ко сну. Это было пыткой, но когда Цзян Чэн попытался перебраться в другую комнату, Лань Хуань воспротивился. Устоять перед его умоляющим взглядом Цзян Чэн не смог и попытки свои оставил. И каждый день просыпался в тесных жарких объятиях. Чужое возбуждение было таким явным и смущающим, что на свое внимания он уже не обращал. Но так дальше продолжаться не могло. Цзян Чэн хотел Лань Хуаня не меньше, чем тот его, но что-то мешало.

Любовь Лань Хуаня согревала, но его страсть и желание — сжигали. Взгляды, касания, глубокие, вынимающие душу поцелуи, от которых слабели ноги… Цзян Чэн тонул. Ловил себя на том, что не сводит глаз с красивых губ Лань Хуаня, вспоминая, как те целовали его, и злился. Это не давало ясно мыслить, это… тянуло, как на аркане. Он мечтал о поцелуях, жаждал их, всегда отвечал, но никогда не инициировал сам. Остатки ненужной гордости и желания показать свою собственную независимость. Так глупо… Глупо-глупо-глупо. И то, что он сбежал, когда понял, что еще несколько вдохов — и он сам накинется на Лань Хуаня, было тоже глупо.

Вдали от Лань Хуаня было хуже. А от мысли о том, что Лань Хуань разочаруется в нем — сжималось сердце. Такое же глупое влюбленное сердце.

Цзян Чэн остановился у подножия лестницы, ведущей в Облачные Глубины, и вздохнул. Если его тут больше не ждут…

По ступенькам он поднимался неторопливо, перебирая в голове слова, которые стоило бы сказать. Извиниться? Наверное. Покаяться в том, что он такой дурак? Лань Хуань определенно в курсе. Но чем дальше, тем больше путались мысли. Размывались, уступая место предвкушению и желанию увидеть, просто увидеть. Убедиться, что ничего не изменилось. Что он все еще нужен. Что его любят и ждут. Последние ступеньки он преодолевал уже бегом.

Резиденция встретила его холодом, покачивающимися на ветру фонариками, предчувствием близкой зимы и ощущением чего-то сказочного. А еще внутри жгло осознание того, как сильно он скучал. По этой тишине, по этому покою и… теплу любимых глаз.  
По резиденции он почти бежал, торопясь добраться до домика. На крыльце остановился, не понимая, почему нет света в окнах, а потом вспомнил о времени и через крыльцо переступал уже гораздо тише. Раздеваясь на ходу, вдыхая знакомый аромат сандала, он прошел до комнаты и остановился у двери, глядя на разметавшегося во сне Лань Хуаня. В неровном свете почти прогоревшей свечи лицо того было таким красивым и юным, что у Цзян Чэна невольно защемило сердце, и следующий свой шаг он делал, уже не колеблясь.  
Сдернув заколку с волос, ежась от щекотного ощущения касающихся плеч кончиков, он подошел к кровати и вытянулся рядом с Лань Хуанем. Несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него, а потом потянулся и коснулся губами губ. Первый раз. Так сладко…

— Цзян Чэн? — Лань Хуань проснулся мгновенно. Потянулся за ускользнувшими губами и вздохнул. — Ты снова мне снишься.

— Нет, — Цзян Чэн улыбнулся. — Я здесь. Я вернулся и очень надеюсь, что такой дурак, как я, все еще нужен тебе.

На секунду глаза Лань Хуаня стали большими и почти сразу же вспыхнули огнем, в которых сгорали так ясно различимые обида, тоска и надежда.

— Вань Инь… — он вскинул руки, провел кончиками пальцев по щекам Цзян Чэна, его приоткрытым губам. — Ты…

— Прости, — говорить о своей слабости, об истинных причинах своего ухода он не хотел. И очень надеялся, что Лань Хуань не спросит.

И тот действительно не спросил. «Забыв» руку на плече Цзян Чэна, он придвинулся еще ближе, словно пытаясь заглянуть в саму душу.  
— Ты больше не уйдешь?

— Нет, — Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул. Напряжение и страх отпускали, и голову начали наполнять другие мысли, от которых медленно, но верно поднималась температура тела. Лань Хуань был так близко, почти обнаженный, горячий, расслабленный со сна.

Лань Хуань улыбнулся и вскинул бровь. Этот жест был таким дразнящим, так похожим на вызов, что Цзян Чэн с коротким резким выдохом обнял Лань Хуаня, прижимаясь поцелуем к губам. И испуганно отпрянул, когда тот вдруг застонал.

— Лань Хуань? Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет! Нет, — глаза того тлели в мягкой темноте комнаты. — Ты в первый раз поцеловал меня сам.

— Вообще-то, во второй, — Цзян Чэн усмехнулся, скрывая за этой усмешкой собственное возбуждение, которое медленно, но верно захватывало тело. — Первый ты проспал.

Лань Хуань состроил обиженное лицо, и Цзян Чэн тут же снова потянулся к нему, целуя.  
— Прости? Я не думал, что это так для тебя важно.

— Не прощу, — Лань Хуань вдруг выгнулся, напрягся и опрокинул Цзян Чэна на спину, накрывая собой. Волосы соскользнули вниз, закрывая их от всего мира. Цзян Чэн только улыбнулся, отводя пряди, собирая их в горсть и перекидывая на одну сторону, мимоходом погладив плечо.

— Как мне заслужить твое прощение? — он подался вперед, как никогда остро чувствуя себя беззащитным и готовым… ко всему.

Лань Хуань замер, сидя на его бедрах и глядя в глаза.  
— Ты этого хочешь? Действительно хочешь?

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул:  
— Да. И со мной можно даже не быть нежным.

Лань Хуань жарко улыбнулся, сузив глаза, и медленно склонился к нему. Провел губами по губам, коснулся языком уголка, заставив дыхание Цзян Чэна сорваться.

— Такой храбрый… мой самый любимый мальчик… — поймав взгляд Цзян Чэна, Лань Хуань откровенно облизнулся и выпрямился. Обнаженный, открытый, совершенный. Напряженный. Сдерживающийся из последних сил. Теперь Цзян Чэн видел это отчетливо. Сумасшедше колотящуюся венку, испарину на висках, побелевшие пальцы. Смотреть ниже было немного стыдно, но не почувствовать чужое возбуждение было невозможно.

— Отпусти себя, — внутренне замирая от страха и предвкушения, выдохнул он. От Вэй Ина он знал, что сначала это всегда больно, так что был готов. Ведь это Лань Хуань. Его Лань Хуань, который отдал ему свою ленту почти сразу же. Словно она жгла ему лоб.

— Не дразни меня, — дыхание Лань Хуаня потяжелело.

— И не собирался. Разве что чуть-чуть, — Цзян Чэн приподнялся на руках, Лань Хуань подался навстречу. От сильного соприкосновения губ застонали оба. Руки Цзян Чэна подломились, и он рухнул на кровать, увлекая Лань Хуаня. Охнул от тяжести его тела и тут же обнял за плечи. Запустил руки в волосы, набрал полные горсти прохладных гладких прядей. Вздохнул и, поймав горящий взгляд потемневших глаз, откинул голову, подставляя шею.

— Ты маленький провокатор, — у Лань Хуаня, кажется, даже голос сел от вида беззащитной шеи.

— Я не маленький, — выдохнул Цзян Чэн исключительно из упрямства.

Лань Хуань только хмыкнул, провел носом по коже, накрыл губами бьющуюся венку. Опустился поцелуями ниже, обрисовал ключицы, оставил яркий след на плече. Цзян Чэн выгнулся, судорожно стиснул пальцами его предплечья, когда горячие мягкие губы смяли торчащий и оказавшийся слишком чувствительным сосок.  
— Лань Хуань!

— М? — собирающий испарину с его живота Лань Хуань кинул на него взгляд и снова спрятал глаза за ресницами. — Моему мальчику хорошо?

Цзян Чэн только зашипел. А когда Лань Хуань погладил внутренние стороны его бедер, замер. Он, конечно, баловался сам с собой, но обычно это было быстро, резко и без лишних движений. А сейчас тело так откровенно млело и просило больше и еще больше.

— Лань Хуань… — Цзян Чэн не знал, что сказать, как просить и что попросить, чтобы избавиться от возбуждения, от которого уже было больно и которое Лань Хуань словно и не замечал. — Пожалуйста.

— Вань Инь, — тот подтянулся выше, и Цзян Чэн зло застонал, когда к его возбужденному члену прижался другой такой же. И когда Лань Хуань успел раздеться до конца? А, главное — раздеть его самого? — Посмотри на меня, любимый мой.

Цзян Чэн послушно вскинул взгляд и задохнулся от огня, которым пылали глаза Лань Хуаня. Тело мгновенно кинуло в жар, и он облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Ты издеваешься? — взгляд Лань Хуаня мгновенно прикипел к его губам, и у Цзян Чэна сладко заныло в паху.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Я…

Он больше не знал, что сказать. Стало вдруг стыдно за свою неопытность, щеки запылали, но улыбка Лань Хуаня была на удивление нежной и благодарной.

— Я так счастлив сейчас, жизнь моя, — он взял лицо Цзян Чэна в ладони, надолго припал к губам. А когда отстранился — в голове у Цзян Чэна было восхитительно пусто. Никаких мыслей, сомнений и страха. Только сожаление, что тянул так долго.

Но когда Лань Хуань добрался до самого сокровенного, щеки полыхнули снова. Он знал, что так будет, что так можно, в конце концов, не знающий стыда Вэй Ин рассказал все подробно, но чувствовать все самому…

Не было резкой боли, а та, что была, размывалась другими ощущениями. Лань Хуань ласкал его умело, правильно, отвлекая от не самых приятных ощущений, но стоило им уйти, он взялся за Цзян Чэна всерьез. Медленные глубокие движения сменились быстрыми, жесткими, на самой грани. Словно он и правда отпустил себя. Почти не выходя из тела Цзян Чэна, он двигался в нем, обнимая до боли, то осыпал поцелуями лицо и шею, то терзал губы, то по-звериному втягивал запах влажных волос. Как умирающий от жажды, добравшийся до источника, он никак не мог отпустить, насытиться. То останавливаясь совсем, то срываясь в сумасшедший ритм, он подводил Цзян Чэна к грани, но никак не давал ему ее переступить. Пот заливал глаза, во рту давно пересохло, тело раз за разом потряхивало то ли от наслаждения, то ли от боли. А когда Цзян Чэну показалось, что еще один толчок — и он умрет, Лань Хуань отправил его за грань. И с растерзанных губ сорвался то ли стон, то ли крик, Цзян Чэн заскреб по спине и плечам любовника, стискивая его в себе так, что тот всхлипнул, освобождаясь глубоко внутри него…

… - Ты меня… — Цзян Чэн замолк, не зная, как описать то, что сделал с ним Лань Хуань. — Я чувствую себя ковриком, который хорошенько выбили.

Он жаловался и считал, что имеет на это право. У него болело все. Совсем все. Нега и легкость тоже были, но ощущение того, что по нему потопталось целое стадо коров, было сильнее.

— Прости, — Лань Хуань покрывал его плечи нежными и легкими поцелуями и, судя по голосу, жалел о сделанном совсем немного. — Я потерял контроль. Я так давно мечтал об этом, что в какой-то момент забыл, что для тебя это в первый раз. Тебе совсем не понравилось?

— Понравилось, — лгать он не собирался. Даже ради того, чтобы подразнить Лань Хуаня. К тому же вот так, в его теплых объятиях, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. И, да, счастливым, стоило признаться хотя бы себе.

— Обещаю, что так будет не всегда. Но если мы будем надолго расставаться… — Лань Хуань потянул его на себя, устраивая на своей груди и обнимая за плечи. 

Им пришлось перестилать постель и долго приводить себя в порядок, но все равно это того стоило. Цзян Чэн вздохнул, снова чувствуя себя мелким. Сколько у них разница? Целый век, если вдуматься. Иногда рядом с Лань Хуанем он чувствовал себя глупым щенком. Даже Сюань Юй, который теперь был все-таки больше именно Вэй Ином, был взрослым, под стать своему супругу. А он…

— Я хотел бы навестить Пристань Лотоса, — неожиданно даже для себя самого выдал он. Сказал и сам испугался. Но брать слова назад почему-то не хотелось. Правда, идти одному не хотелось тоже. — Ты ведь пойдешь со мной?

— Если ты этого хочешь.

— Конечно, хочу. Стал бы я тебе предлагать?

— Не знаю, — Лань Хуань принялся перебирать его волосы. — Вдруг ты стыдишься меня?

От такой глупости Цзян Чэн аж привстал, ловя его взгляд.  
— С чего я должен стыдиться тебя?

— Никто, глядя на нас, не скажет, что мы просто друзья. Думаешь, твоя семья одобрит, что ты с мужчиной?

Цзян Чэн только плечами пожал.  
— Даже если они не примут… У меня уже есть семья. Ты. Вэй Ин. Даже твой брат.

Лань Хуань прикусил губу, глядя на него сияющими глазами. Улыбнулся как-то болезненно и счастливо.  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, любовь моя.

Цзян Чэн фыркнул и снова устроился на его груди. Немного полежал и прикрыл глаза, впервые за всю жизнь чувствуя себя таким свободным. Чувствуя себя правильно. Словно именно здесь — его место.

— Что будет с нами? — глупый вопрос, но так хотелось его задать.

— Придет зима и уйдет. Начнется весна, и к нам потянутся люди. Бродячие заклинатели, юноши, которые хотят найти свой путь. Будет сложно и весело. Мы будем учить тех, кто захочет учиться, помогать тем, кому это нужно. Пусть Облачные Глубины еще нескоро станут прежними, мы положим начало их возрождению.

— А мы с тобой? — зачарованный его голосом и рисующимися перед глазами картинами, шепотом спросил Цзян Чэн.

— Будем жить долго и счастливо?

— Хороший план, мне нравится, — Цзян Чэн выдохнул с улыбкой и прикрыл глаза.

— Самый лучший, — Лань Хуань натянул одеяло повыше, укрывая их обоих. — А пока — спи, мое осеннее солнце.


End file.
